Réalité parallèle, autre vie
by Deirdream
Summary: Et s'il y avait des réalités parallèles? Voici l'une d'entre elles, où le choix critique de Pétunia à un moment précis bouleverse toute l'histoire que l'on connait. UA, Crossover.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, je vous laisse ici une histoire commencée depuis maintenant quelques mois/années. Elle n'est pas terminée mais bien avancée, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance. Je pense que la publier me permettra de mieux avancer grâce à votre aide.

Je ne sais pas si il y aura de la romance (T ou M), mais ni suis pas opposée. Je classe donc l'histoire en T pour l'instant, on verra si je la reclasse plus tard !

Disclaimer : les personnages, lieux, etc… issus des imaginaires de J.K. Rowling et de S. Meyer ne m'appartiennent pas. A noter que j'utilise surtout l'univers d'Harry Potter et que c'est surtout les lieux et personnages de Twilight qui m'intéressent. Veuillez d'ailleurs me pardonner, je ne suis pas vraiment fan de Twilight et n'ai pas vu/lu beaucoup des films/livres…

**Prologue**

Un petit garçon de quelques années à peine se tordait nerveusement les mains. Il n'avait pas réussi et il savait que son oncle ne serait pas content. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi c'est lui qui devait désherber tout le jardin alors qu'il faisait aussi chaud et que le cousin Dudley pouvait jouer avec ses copains. Avant il devait juste s'occuper de lui, mais oncle Vernon lui avait dit qu'il était maintenant assez grand pour payer ce qu'il leur devait. Payer quoi exactement et pourquoi, ça il ne le savait pas. L'oncle Vernon lui faisait peur, il ne se comportait pas avec lui comme avec Dudley. On aurait dit que l'oncle Vernon lui en voulait pour quelque chose. Heureusement, sa tante Pétunia était gentille quand ils étaient juste tous les deux.

Souvent, le week-end, lorsque Vernon et Dudley faisaient leurs sorties père-fils, Pétunia s'occupait exclusivement de lui. Elle lui faisait ce qu'il voulait à manger et elle lui faisait même des câlins. Il lui avait promis de n'en parler à personne, c'était leur secret elle lui avait dit. Il était heureux pendant les week-ends.

Il entendit la voiture de son oncle se garer dans l'allée de leur maison. Il commença à trembler alors que sa tante tentait de le rassurer en lui pressant gentiment l'épaule. Rien n'y fit. Il sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

L'homme-cachalot se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'attendait sa femme, comme tous les soirs. Dudley descendit en courant les escaliers pour sauter dans les bras de son père en lui souhaitant bon retour.

Pétunia avait les lèvres tellement pincées qu'elles se réduisaient à une mince ligne. Elle appréhendait autant – si ce n'est plus – la réaction de son mari. Elle savait que son mari avait ordonné à Harry de désherber entièrement le jardin en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais tout finir. Après tout Harry n'avait que cinq ans. Elle n'avait pas pu l'aider non plus, son mari aurait tout de suite compris et il aurait été dans une colère plus noire encore.

Elle savait désormais quoi faire et quoi dire pour éviter cette colère. Eviter ses poings et ses mots tout aussi destructeurs.

Cela faisait huit longues années qu'elle était mariée à Vernon est presque autant qu'elle le regrettait. Peu après leur mariage, en fait après leur rencontre avec les Potter, il avait commencé à être de plus en plus autoritaire. Elle avait dû arrêter de travailler et rester à la maison pour veiller à ce que tout soit parfait. Elle ne voulait pas divorcer, cela lui aurait fait honte, surtout si peu de temps après leur mariage. Ce serait admettre que Lily était une fois de plus meilleure qu'elle.

Elle était donc restée avec son mari, même si le peu d'amour qu'elle lui portait était rapidement parti. Puis elle avait eu Dudley et elle avait définitivement renoncé à la séparation, même après la première « correction ».

Harry était ensuite arrivé et elle l'avait d'abord détesté, il était le fruit de beaucoup d'amour et ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour qu'il survive. Il était l'enfant d'un couple qui était heureux. De plus il avait, elle en était déjà sûre à l'époque, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais : de la magie.

Mais il lui rappelait également tellement sa sœur avec ses magnifiques yeux, il lui renvoyait tous ses regrets. Son mari, lui, détestait et détesterait toujours l'enfant. Ça aussi elle en était sûre. Elle n'avait finalement pas pu en vouloir à cet adorable et tellement calme enfant.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas le montrer à Vernon, elle savait qu'il lui donnerait une « correction » pour l'aider à « reprendre ses esprits », comme il aimait le dire. Alors elle l'avait aimé en secret, mais énormément. Même son propre enfant elle ne l'avait pas aimé autant. Il lui rappelait trop Vernon : obèse, capricieux, autoritaire… Son propre enfant la regardait comme si elle n'était rien, lui donnait des ordres.

Elle était, en somme, profondément malheureuse. Seul Harry avait de l'importance dans sa vie et lui apportait la force de vivre. Or, aujourd'hui elle avait peur pour ce tout petit garçon. Elle ne supporterait pas que son mari s'en prenne physiquement à lui.

C'est alors qu'apparut Vernon et avec lui, un tournant dans la vie de Pétunia. Elle devait prendre une décision car elle savait ce qu'il allait arriver. Vernon avait dû passer par le jardin pour être certain qu'effectivement le travail n'était pas fait. Il se tenait désormais devant eux, les joues rouges et le regard brillant de cruauté. Il dévisageait Harry qui lui fixait le sol carrelé. Harry tremblait de plus en plus fort sous l'intensité du regard posé sur lui.

Pétunia aussi tremblait, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Soudain elle arrêta de frissonner et se releva légèrement. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle enleva sèchement la main de l'épaule de Harry et se tourna vers la cuisine. Harry lâcha un léger gémissement en sentant que sa tante n'était plus là.

Vernon sourit largement et s'adressa directement à Harry.

-Tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'avais demandé, mon garçon. Aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de me désobéir.

-Mai…, tenta le petit brun.

-Et tu oses me répondre, rugit Vernon en élançant sa main vers la petite forme tremblotante.

Harry ferma les yeux en attendant le coup. Puis il y eu une sorte de bruit métallique et un soupir étouffé. Dudley cria d'une voix quelque peu aigue.

-Maman ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ? s'indigna le blondinet.

-Va dans ta chambre tout de suite, Dudley !

-Non. Papa a mal !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, monte tout de suite où ce sera gratin de brocoli et porc aux pruneaux ce soir.

Le petite réplique de Vernon regarda avec regret son père et colère sa mère avant de monter rapidement dans sa chambre.

Harry sentit une paire de bras l'entourer avec force et il cala instinctivement son nez dans le cou de Pétunia. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son épaule et enfin un reniflement.

-Tata Tunie, demanda gentiment Harry.

-Ca va aller maintenant mon chéri. On prend nos affaires et on y va avant qu'il se réveille.

Harry la regarda drôlement, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il arrivait.

-On va partir loin, vraiment loin.

-Et oncle Vernon et cousin Dudley ?

-Eux ils vont rester ici et on ne les reverra plus, pas avant longtemps en tout cas, souffla Pétunia en embrassant Harry.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

C'est ainsi que la vie de Pétunia et d'Harry prit un nouveau tournant.

Elle aurait dû prévenir Albus Dumbledore, l'homme qui lui avait amené Harry, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle le trouvait mauvais derrière ses airs de grand-père et elle lui reprochait intimement la mort de sœur. C'est pourquoi elle partit ce soir-là en emmenant ses effets personnels et toutes leurs économies, que Vernon n'avait jamais voulu mettre en banque depuis leur mariage. En somme assez d'argent pour partir loin sans soucis financiers.

Elle partit sans presque aucun regret, elle savait que de toute manière son fils serait toujours choyé par Vernon et même par son horrible tante, Marge. Elle ne savait pas l'aimer, elle ne saurait jamais l'aimer autant que Harry.

Sans laisser de mot, elle referma définitivement la porte de sa prison personnelle et appela un taxi pour l'aéroport, la première destination hors de l'Angleterre disponible serait la bonne.

Voilà la fin du prologue, je publie le premier chapitre dans la foulée. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ? J'ai bien peur de ne plus être objective avec le temps.


	2. Chapitre 1

Comme dit dans le prologue, voici le chapitre 1 posté dans la foulée (J'ai pas spécialement fait de correction, désolée s'il y a des coquilles).

Bonne journée !

**Chapitre 1**

Harry se réveilla avec une impression nouvelle de totale sécurité. Il se rappelait vaguement les évènements de la veille. Tante Tunie l'avait défendu et ils étaient partit que tous les deux pour toujours loin de l'oncle Vernon et du cousin Dudley. Il était heureux que sa tata à lui veuille qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux. Cela voulait dire qu'elle le préférait à eux. Qu'elle le préférait à Dudley. Harry était vraiment heureux.

Voyant que Harry était réveillé elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Bonjour petit lutin, murmura-t-elle.

-'Jour tata Tunie.

-Il nous reste encore quelques heures de vol mon chéri.

-Beaucoup ?

-Environ cinq heures, mais en attendant on peut parler de beaucoup de choses.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

-Déjà à partir de maintenant il ne faut plus que tu mentionnes le nom Dursley, je reprends mon nom de quand j'avais ton âge.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Evans comme ta maman avant qu'elle épouse ton papa.

-Ils te manquent ?

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Pas moi, je m'en rappelle plus, murmura Harry en baissant la tête.

-Ce n'est pas grave, peu importe ce que tu fais ou pense, ils t'aimeront toujours autant !

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

-Bien sûr mon chéri.

Le voyage fut certes long, mais il passa relativement vite. Pétunia expliqua toute sorte de choses à son neveu, notamment comment ses parents étaient morts ou encore ce qu'était la magie et qu'il en était sûrement lui aussi pourvu.

Harry, encore petit, ne sembla pas ébranlé par l'existence de la magie ni la remettre en question. Pétunia, souriant de son innocence, lui fit alors promettre de garder cela pour lui parce que la majorité des gens ne connaissaient pas son existence.

Ils débarquèrent à Seattle de nuit à cause du décalage horaire. Harry s'était de nouveau endormi et Pétunia le réveilla doucement. Ils passèrent cette nuit-là dans un motel près de l'aéroport dans un lit pas très confortable, mais le cœur léger.

Les semaines suivantes Pétunia réussi à trouver un poste de secrétaire dans le bureau de police de Seattle. Ainsi grâce à un ami assez haut placé qu'elle s'était fait au poste, elle put obtenir rapidement un visa de travail. Quelques mois plus tard Harry et Pétunia étaient officiellement citoyens des Etats-Unis enregistrés tous les deux sous le nom de Evans.

C'est Harry qui avait voulu avoir le même nom de famille que Pétunia, qu'il considérait comme sa mère.

Pétunia se souviendrait toujours quand son enfant le lui avait fait comprendre. C'était le soir de Noël. Elle était particulièrement fière du repas qu'elle leur proposait. En vérité elle n'avait pas suivi les traditions et avait seulement préparé les plats qu'Harry aimait le plus : artichaut avec une sauce à la crème fraîche, un fish and chips et une tarte aux abricots avec de la glace à la vanille qu'elle avait fait elle-même.

Rien de particulièrement compliqué ni sophistiqué, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire ces dernières années. Mais cela avait plu à Harry de telle façon qu'il n'avait cessé de remercier Pétunia et de sourire toute la soirée. Il extériorisait son bonheur par tous les pores.

Ils avaient beaucoup discuté pendant le repas, Pétunia racontant des anecdotes des Noëls qu'elle-même avait vécus. Elle en était venue naturellement à parler de Lily et de son affection pour Noël qui était pour elle le meilleur moment de l'année. Mais Harry avait fini par l'interrompre et lui dire quelque chose dont elle se souviendrait toujours :

« Lily avait l'air très gentille, affirma-t-il. Mais tu es plus ma maman qu'elle, non ? Moi je veux que ce soit toi ma maman, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu veux pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il. »

Après quelques secondes de choc, elle l'avait totalement rassuré et ils avaient longuement discuté de ce que Harry avait envie et il en était ressorti exactement ce qu'il avait dit. Lily il ne l'avait quasiment jamais connue et même si c'est elle qui l'avait mis au monde et qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais, Pétunia était plus sa maman parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est elle qui veillait sur lui. C'est elle qui le couchait tous les soirs en lui lisant une histoire, c'est elle qui avait tout fait pour lui et qui l'aimait.

Pétunia se sentait légèrement coupable de voler le rôle de Lily alors qu'elle ne faisait même plus le sien auprès de son fils. Mais elle avait décidé d'avancer. De toute manière elle l'aimait déjà, et depuis longtemps, plus que son propre fils même si ce constat la rendait quelque peu malheureuse.

Harry avait donc finit par l'appeler maman et plus tata Tunie et ils poursuivaient leur petite vie à deux, apprenant ce qu'était une vie normale pour Harry et redécouvrant le plaisir de vivre pour Pétunia.

Bien sûr, ce n'était définitivement pas facile tous les jours pour Pétunia, Seattle ne lui plaisait pas, elle n'aimait pas les grandes villes. Ce ne fut que deux ans après leur arrivée aux Etats-Unis qu'ils purent enfin quitter Seattle. Pétunia avait guetté les offres de mutation disponibles pour elle et en avait enfin trouvé une qui correspondait à tous ses critères : entouré de verdure, perdu mais pas trop loin d'une grande ville – de Seattle si possible, elle s'y était quand même fait des amis – et avec peu d'habitants.

On était un début d'après-midi frais de mars.

Une grande femme blonde à la beauté banale et un garçon de moins de dix ans se garèrent devant le poste de police de la petite ville. Le garçon tenait la main de la grande femme tout en observant les alentours. Les deux nouveaux arrivants entrèrent dans le poste et la femme alla tout de suite s'identifier au guichet d'accueil.

-Bonjour, je suis Pétunia Evans, je commence demain en tant que secrétaire, se présenta-t-elle.

-Garry Brandt, enchanté. J'espère que vous vous plairez par ici, lança-t-il joyeusement.

-Je pense que ça va être le cas, dit-elle en regardant Harry.

-Ah et vous emmenez un jeune en plus ! C'est génial, sourit-il. Comment tu t'appelles mon petit ?

-Harry Evans, Monsieur, répondit-il poliment.

-Pas de Monsieur entre nous, appelle-moi Garry !

Harry lui sourit en hochant la tête.

-Si je suis passée aussi tôt au poste, c'est parce que je n'arrive pas à trouver la maison que j'ai achetée et que la propriétaire a dit avoir laissé les clés ici, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Bien embêtant, je comprends ! C'est la petite maison avec le toit rouge en dehors de la ville entourée de sapins ?

-Oui, affirma-t-elle.

-C'est une maison qui appartient à ma grand-mère, enfin qui appartenait, sourit-il. Bien alors quand vous sortez vous prenez à droite en direction de…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Pétunia et Harry franchissaient le seuil de leur nouvelle maison. Elle n'était pas très grande, à peu près cent mètre carré avec un étage. Elle était entourée de grands conifères, mais les extérieurs avaient été entretenus. En somme, d'extérieur, c'était une jolie petite maison un peu perdue et qui rejoignait la route principale de la ville par un chemin de terre tout juste large pour une voiture.

Madame Brandt, la grand-mère du policier qui les avait accueillis, leur avait laissé les meubles d'usage courant en attendant qu'ils achètent tout ce qu'il leur fallait.

On entrait directement dans l'espace salon salle-à-manger, la salle-à-manger tout de suite sur la gauche et le salon au fond à droite entre l'escalier et la cuisine séparée. Tout était assez petit, mais fonctionnel. En haut : les deux chambres avec simplement un lit dans chacune pour l'instant et la salle-de-bain. Madame Brandt leur avait laissé une douche, un évier et des toilettes qu'ils pourraient garder.

Pétunia était heureuse, elle se sentait bien dans cette petite maison, certes pas très moderne mais pleine de charme. Elle avait l'impression qu'enfin ils allaient pouvoir commencer une autre vie où ils seraient libres, une vie dont elle avait longtemps rêvé. Elle redescendit pour commencer à sortir les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient emmené. C'est-à-dire tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait gardés de Privet Drive : toutes les photos de son enfance, les lettres échangées avec sa sœur, les photos qu'elle lui avait envoyées, quelques objets qui avaient une valeur sentimentale et les vêtements qu'ils avaient achetés à Seattle. Aucun meuble, tout était resté sur place, elle n'en voulait pas.

Harry lui était aux anges, la maison lui plaisait beaucoup et il y avait la forêt à perte de vue autour de lui. Il adorait la forêt, encore plus quand elle était composée de grands sapins à l'aspect mystérieux. Après avoir aidé sa presque mère à sortir leurs quelques cartons de la voiture il s'aventura entre les grands arbres, tout en veillant à ne pas trop s'éloigner. Il repensa à leur vie d'avant et se dit qu'il préférait nettement sa vie maintenant. Au cours des presque trois dernières années, il avait pris la mesure de ce qu'avait fait sa tante, maman comme il l'appelait maintenant. Elle avait tout quitté pour qu'ils soient heureux tous les deux. Il avait bien vu qu'elle n'était elle-même pas très bien traitée dans la maison du 4, Privet Drive, cependant c'est plus pour lui qu'elle était partie. Avant que son oncle porte la main sur lui.

Elle avait donc laissé une vie normale, plutôt tranquille, son mari et son propre enfant pour s'enfuir avec lui. Et depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, il la voyait de plus en plus souriante. Elle était désormais tendre avec lui tout le temps, plus seulement les week-ends pendant que Dudley et Vernon étaient de sortie.

Oui, il préférait définitivement cette vie avec celle qui était désormais sa mère dans son cœur.

Les jours passèrent vite et agréablement pour cette petite famille, Pétunia et Harry s'étaient bien intégrés. Harry était apprécié par beaucoup des enfants de son école avec son caractère doux, mais toujours prêt à faire des bêtises. Pétunia, elle, était respectée pour son travail toujours consciencieux et les délicieux repas qu'elle organisait de temps en temps. De plus, elle avait commencé une relation avec le shérif, une relation entre deux écorchés des sentiments. Ils y allaient doucement.

C'était un grand homme à la beauté assez ordinaire, mais avec un certain charme. Il était brun et avait les yeux de la même couleur. Il semblait avoir en permanence un air renfrogné et n'était pas très à l'aise avec les relations humaines, surtout depuis que sa femme l'avait quitté en emmenant sa fille.

Elle allait d'ailleurs faire se rencontrer les deux hommes aujourd'hui.

Pétunia se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de l'entrée en soupirant. Elle était assez inquiète de la rencontre qu'il allait y avoir aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois, Pétunia allait présenter un homme à son petit Harry et elle l'appréhendait fortement. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre et sa vie avec son Harry sous le bras, elle ne lui avait jamais présenté qui que ce soit.

Bien sûr, elle en avait fréquenté quelques-uns, cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas été facile : elle avait « perdu la main ». Toutes ces relations n'avaient par ailleurs pas abouti sur grand-chose et avaient été plus que courtes pour la plupart.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, c'était autre chose. Elle commençait doucement à ressentir des sentiments dont elle ne soupçonnait plus l'existence en elle depuis des années. Cet homme si semblable et différent d'elle. Si froid et grognon d'extérieur – ce qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une carapace.

Il s'appelait Charlie Swan et en tant que shérif il était également son supérieur. Cela faisait presque cliché en y pensant : la secrétaire du poste de police qui sortait avec le shérif. Mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle savait sans pouvoir se l'expliquer que c'était l'homme de sa vie. Elle ne lui dirait pas tout de suite, les sentiments étaient des choses assez complexes pour lui, ça lui faisait peur.

Donc, en cette fin de matinée d'un samedi pour une fois ensoleillé, elle allait enfin lui présenter son petit garçon. Ils devaient se rejoindre sur une petite plage pour faire un pique-nique que Pétunia avait pris grand soin à préparer.

-Tu es très jolie, Maman, sourit le petit garçon.

Pétunia sursauta légèrement, surprise, et se retourna vers le petit brun. Elle lui sourit tendrement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, et s'accroupit devant lui.

-Merci mon ange. Tu es content d'aller faire un pique-nique ?

Harry hocha la tête avec vigueur et un grand sourire.

-Et comme ça je vais pouvoir te présenter Charlie, ajouta-t-elle.

A cette affirmation, Harry fut moins enjoué. Sa maman lui avait expliqué en début de semaine qu'elle fréquentait un garçon et qu'elle pensait que c'était sérieux. Il voyait bien qu'elle semblait plus heureuse ces derniers temps, elle prenait encore plus soin d'elle qu'habituellement. Harry était vraiment partagé par rapport à tout ça. Dans un premier temps il avait éprouvé un peu de jalousie, bien vite oubliée après avoir vu combien cela semblait la rendre heureuse. Mais, aujourd'hui, ce qui primait était une peur viscérale. Il ne voulait pas que sa mère redevienne malheureuse comme en Angleterre alors qu'elle allait de mieux en mieux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés aux Etats-Unis, mais surtout à Forks.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon ange ? s'inquiéta Pétunia.

-Rien maman ! sourit Harry.

Peu convaincue elle ne rajouta pourtant rien et se releva. Harry avait décidé de cacher ses sentiments à sa maman et d'étudier ce monsieur à la place. S'il ne l'aimait pas, il le ferait partir lui-même et protègerait sa maman, foi d'Evans !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pétunia et Harry étaient en voiture et surtout en route pour la première rencontre des deux garçons. Une vingtaine de minutes de route et ils se garèrent sur un petit chemin de terre où la volvo du sheriff était déjà garée.

Charlie, son air ronchon en place, était plus stressé que la jeune femme de quelques années son ainée. Adossé contre sa voiture, il vit tout d'abord Pétunia sortir et lui offrir un petit sourire contrit, puis un petit garçon se plaça à côté d'elle. Rapidement il descendit le regard pour l'observer. Il tomba tout d'abord sur les yeux les plus verts qu'il avait jamais vus, purs et brillants d'une façon quasi surnaturelle. De longs cheveux d'un noir profond entouraient et barraient parfois son visage aux traits fins et adorables. Il n'était pas très grand pour son âge, cela rajoutait à son aura adorable.

En replongeant ses yeux dans ceux du petit garçon, il crut y percevoir de l'appréhension, renforcé par ses sourcils froncés. Ceux-ci revinrent à la normale dès que la mère l'appela.

-Harry, je te présente Charlie, dit doucement Pétunia en regardant son fils.

-Ahm… bonjour mon grand, salua Charlie, mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour, murmura Harry en baissant les yeux.

L'ambiance était froide, la tension et le malaise présents dans l'air. Pétunia sortit quelques banalités pour se redonner contenance.

-Et bien, je vais prendre le pique-nique et nous allons pouvoir nous installer, affirma Pétunia.

En la voyant partir vers son coffre, le jeune homme se ressaisit et lui emboîta immédiatement le pas, refusant qu'elle porte quoi que ce soit. Ensemble ils empruntèrent un petit sentier qui devait être peu utilisé et au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse arrivèrent sur une petite crique de galet entourée de falaises.

Harry resta un instant immobile, hypnotisé par le spectacle, pendant que les deux adultes commençaient à installer le déjeuner. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils remarquèrent son absence et Charlie insista pour aller lui-même le voir.

-Alors… l'endroit te plaît ? demanda l'adulte ayant du mal à supporter son regard.

Pour seul réponse, il reçut un hochement de tête du petit.

-Ta maman m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, finit par avouer le sheriff. Elle m'a dit que tu adorais la nature, alors j'ai pensé que cet endroit te plairait, expliqua l'adulte en rougissant légèrement.

Harry le scruta intensément quelques secondes, cherchant à comprendre ce grand monsieur si étrange. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'il s'en faisait. Pour lui un sheriff c'était arrogant et fier, ça rougissait pas sous le regard d'un enfant. Et puis il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Et il avait aidé sa maman et même s'il disait pas grand-chose il la regardait bizarrement, comme si elle était fragile et qu'il fallait faire attention à elle.

Harry soupira, commençant à se rassurer. Ce monsieur ne ressemblait en rien à l'Oncle Vernon, il pouvait lui laisser une chance. Il serait toujours temps de le faire fuir plus tard s'il devenait méchant ou enlevait le sourire à sa maman. Fort de sa résolution, Harry se montra plus ouvert.

-C'est gentil, j'aime beaucoup, avoua-t-il. On va manger ? demanda-t-il.

Charlie releva la tête, légèrement surpris, avant de tenter un sourire maladroit en se frottant la nuque. Il acquiesça et laissa Harry passer devant lui.

Pendant leur discussion, Pétunia avait terminé l'aménagement de leur déjeuner et les attendait avec un petit sourire qui réchauffa le cœur des deux hommes. Charlie tint à personnellement servir tout le monde sous prétexte que Pétunia en avait fait assez. Cela ravie la jeune femme et mis un peu plus en confiance le petit garçon. Jamais l'Oncle Vernon ne se serait proposé, quand bien même Pétunia aurait été très fatiguée.

Le pique-nique se déroula tranquillement, sans crise, la discussion se débloquant au fur et à mesure que Harry cernait un peu mieux l'adulte. A la fin du repas Harry l'avait totalement approuvé, étonnant Charlie par le changement progressif du petit garçon.

Il comprit que Harry avait dû être assez déstabilisé et méfiant dans un premier temps avant de l'accepter et de se détendre en sa présence. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à le rassurer mais cela le soulageait. Il tenait sincèrement à Pétunia et avait peur de la faire fuir si son fils ne l'appréciait pas. Il fallait dire que Pétunia parlait quasiment en permanence de son adorable enfant, qu'elle avait plusieurs photographies de lui sur son bureau et même une dans son portefeuille.

Maintenant qu'il avait rencontré ce petit, il comprenait pourquoi. Une fois détendu il avait une conversation étonnante pour son âge, démontrant une certaine intelligence mais surtout une énorme gentillesse. On sentait également qu'il était énormément attaché à sa mère, de façon assez viscérale mais très réciproque. Il sourit tristement en pensant à ça, il imaginait sa fille lui tourner le dos pour avoir le même genre de relation avec sa mère.

-Charlie ? s'inquiéta Pétunia.

-Je… vous me faites penser à ma fille, finit-il par avouer.

-Tu as une fille ! s'exclama l'enfant avec les yeux grand ouverts. Pourquoi tu l'as pas amenée aujourd'hui ?

-Harry… commença Pétunia.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, affirma-t-il. Tu vois j'ai une petite fille, vraiment toute petite, mais sa maman est partie avec elle très loin et je ne vais pas pouvoir la voir avant quelques mois, dit-il tristement.

Harry resta silencieux après la révélation, ressentant toute la tristesse de ce père éloigné de sa fille. Il en voulut également à la maman pour séparer la toute petite de son papa qui l'aimait apparemment énormément.

-Elle revient quand ?

-Dans un peu moins de trois mois, en août.

-J'ai hâte de la rencontrer ! dit joyeusement Harry. Je suis sûr que tu lui manques beaucoup, affirma-t-il.

D'abord surpris – il n'en finissait pas d'être surpris avec ce petit garçon – il sourit, honnêtement touché par ses paroles.

La conversation finit par revenir à la normale, le sujet ne fut plus abordé pour ne pas faire de peine au père.

* * *

Et un chapitre, un. Un commentaire ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, voici le deuxième chapitre qui, comme vous le verrez, est assez long.

Petit point en ce qui concerne le rythme auquel je compte poster les chapitres. Normalement, ce sera tous les mardis, en espérant que je m'y tienne ( : !

Concernant les review anonymes, je vous laisse une petite réponse en fin de chapitre ^^.

Bref, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

Les semaines passèrent et les sorties avec le shérif et les deux Evans se multiplièrent. Au contact de Pétunia et Harry, Charlie se détendait et commençait à exprimer de plus en plus ses émotions. Il apprenait à apprécier de nouveau la vie, à s'ouvrir aux autres. Enfin surtout avec ce qu'il commençait à considérer comme sa petite famille : Pétunia, Harry et Isabella. Il avait hâte de pouvoir revoir son enfant et la présenter aux deux autres personnes de sa vie.

Il choyait Harry, faisant office de figure paternelle pour ce petit ange qui lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur lorsqu'il pensait à sa fille qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis quasiment cinq mois.

Il les avait même présentés à son meilleur ami, Billy Black.

FLASH-BACK

-Prêt à rencontrer les Black ? demanda Charlie.

-Oui ! J'ai hâte, sourit Harry.

-Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre.

Harry sourit de plus belle, il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir rencontrer des enfants qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Charlie lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de deux petites jumelles d'un an plus jeunes que lui.

Ils montèrent à bord de la voiture du shérif, Charlie au volant. Le voyage dura une petite demi-heure, ils s'enfonçaient dans la réserve des Quileutes. Le shérif était un peu tendu, mais il avait le sentiment que cette rencontre ne pouvait que bien se passer. Il avait surtout hâte de faire se rencontrer Pétunia et Harry et son meilleur ami.

Il connaissait Billy depuis de nombreuses années et l'homme avait toujours particulièrement raison le concernant. Il l'avait averti par rapport à la mère de Bella, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté et se retrouvait aujourd'hui dans une situation compliqué. Charlie espérait donc de tout son cœur que cette fois-ci Billy lui dise que tout se passerait bien. Il était sincèrement attaché à cette anglaise et son enfant.

Charlie se gara devant une jolie maison rouge de taille moyenne. Il souffla un instant et se tourna vers Pétunia.

-On est arrivé, sourit-il gauchement.

Pétunia lui offrit un sourire rassurant, l'apaisant légèrement. Ils sortirent tous les trois du véhicule alors que Billy sortait de sa maison.

-Charlie ! le salua-t-il.

-Billy, mon ami !

Les deux hommes se firent une accolade chaleureuse pendant que Sarah, la femme de Billy, arrivait avec leurs deux filles.

-Sarah, salua Charlie. Je vous présente ma petite famille, commença-t-il, s'attirant un regard tendre de la part de Pétunia. Pétunia et Harry, finit-il.

-Et bien, heureux d'enfin vous rencontrer, sourit Billy.

-Enchantée, confirma Sarah. Au fait, je suis Sarah et voici nos deux filles : Rachel et Rebecca.

-Heureuse de vous rencontrer aussi, sourit doucement Pétunia.

Harry hocha vivement la tête avec un sourire énorme.

-Rentrez, je nous ai préparé un bon goûter, ajouta Sarah.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la maison, Billy faisant un clin d'œil approbateur à son meilleur ami qui sourit plus largement qu'il ne l'avait fait durant ces derniers mois. Tout le poids sur ses épaules partit avec ce clin d'œil et il suivit sa famille à l'intérieur de la demeure des Black. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, les enfants assis près de la table basse, au plus près de la collation. Les petits discutèrent école et jeu, se trouvant des points communs : ils adoraient tous les trois la nature et surtout la forêt.

De la commença une grande amitié entre les trois enfants sous l'œil attendri des parents.

Les parents, par ailleurs, appréciaient grandement la jeune femme blonde ce qui conforta Charlie dans son jugement. Il pouvait grâce à cela aborder de façon plus sereine les sentiments qu'il sentait naître en lui.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Depuis, Harry et Pétunia étaient les bienvenus à la réserve, au même titre que Charlie.

Vint août et l'arrivée de Bella que Charlie était allé récupérer chez sa mère. Pétunia et Harry les accueillirent chez Charlie avec un bon repas.

Elle était absolument ravie d'avoir de nouveau un poupon entre les bras et Charlie soulagé que Pétunia sache s'en occuper. Harry, quant à lui, avait déjà pris son rôle de grand-frère très au sérieux et s'occupait de Bella dès que possible. Si Harry y était beaucoup attaché, la réciproque semblait réelle. Dès que la petite n'arrivait pas à se calmer, malgré toutes les tentatives des deux adultes, il suffisait de la mettre dans les bras du jeune garçon pour qu'elle s'apaise.

Cela faisait sourire Pétunia et Charlie, celle-ci riant en disant que plus tard, la personne qui voudrait sortir avec Bella devrait se frotter aux deux hommes très protecteurs. Charlie, lui, riait à moitié en disant que personne ne sortirait avec sa petite fille avant ses trente ans.

* * *

Bella était partie depuis deux semaines maintenant, elle manquait à toute la famille. Harry particulièrement prenait mal le fait qu'elle ne soit plus là, on le privait de sa petite sœur qu'il adorait tant. Il était d'ailleurs assez grognon ces derniers temps.

Etant samedi, Charlie alla le déposer à la Push où Rebecca et Rachel l'attendaient. Comme d'habitude, les trois enfants partirent se promener dans la forêt.

Harry était toujours aussi en colère à cause du départ de sa petite sœur, il se sentait malheureux et s'inquiétait pour le nourrisson. Surtout que de ce qu'il avait entendu en écoutant une conversation entre Charlie et sa maman, Bella n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Il aurait tellement voulu être près d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle s'apaise. Mais non, il avait fallu que la maman de Bella la lui vole.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées et sentiments, poussé par la colère, il avançait sans se soucier réellement d'où il allait.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrompit Rebecca en lui attrapant le bras.

-Tu sais bien qu'on a pas le droit d'aller plus loin, continua Rachel.

-Je m'en fiche, laissez-moi si vous ne voulez pas me suivre, bougonna Harry en récupérant son bras.

Après tout, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que sa petite sœur revienne, le reste n'avait que peu d'importance.

Les deux jeunes filles se turent et après un moment d'hésitation elles le suivirent, décidant que cela serait dangereux de laisser leur ami tout seul.

Ils montaient de plus en plus haut à travers la forêt et découvraient de nouveaux endroits. Finalement, la promenade était assez agréable et l'adrénaline due au franchissement de l'interdit encore plus appréciable. Ils savaient tous les trois qu'ils risquaient une grosse punition si jamais leurs parents apprenaient qu'ils étaient sortis des limites imposées, mais ils s'en fichaient.

Tout allait bien, Harry s'était enfin un peu calmé au contact de ses deux meilleures amies qui essayaient de le distraire et ils commencèrent même à prendre le chemin inverse, redescendant vers les habitations. Ils étaient en pleine discussion et Harry leur expliquait pourquoi il avait été aussi en colère. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bruits bizarres. Des craquements de petites branches, des bruits de pas.

Ils virent alors de petits oursons, qui ne devaient vraiment pas être vieux, passer devant eux en tentant de courir. En soit ce n'était pas une menace, ils étaient adorables et semblaient inoffensifs. Le problème était davantage ce qui les suivait, leur mère. Elle semblait furieuse, sûrement apeurée à la vue d'humains si près de sa progéniture.

Elle les chargea sans leur laisser le temps de réfléchir.

Ils arrivèrent à l'éviter et coururent aussi vite que leur petites jambes le permettaient. Malheureusement, elle prit pour cible Rebecca, la plus éloignée des deux autres. L'oursonne se précipita sur la petite fille, incapable de l'éviter. Rebecca fut projetée au sol, l'animal juste au-dessus d'elle, des gouttes de baves tombant sur ses joues.

L'oursonne grogna furieusement, faisant trembler et pleurer la petite fille, et leva une de ses pattes pour l'abattre sur l'enfant.

La patte allait la frapper quand elle se retrouva soudainement trop loin pour l'atteindre. La bête chercha à comprendre, se débattant contre une menace invisible alors qu'elle était suspendue dans les airs.

Le temps se figea et les trois amis se regardèrent.

Harry se doutait que c'était de lui que provenait la magie qui maintenait l'animal en l'air, sa maman lui ayant expliqué comment Lily avait commencé à faire de la magie. Il souffla et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer.

-Reculez, ordonna-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Les jumelles lui obéirent sans réfléchir et s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres de l'animal toujours en l'air. Rebecca pleurait encore un peu, sa sœur la consolant du mieux qu'elle pouvait tout en observant leur ami.

Doucement, Harry pensa à faire redescendre l'animal. Il ferma les yeux sous la concentration en imaginant la bête retourner au sol délicatement. En ouvrant les yeux il rencontra le regard de l'animal, un regard effrayé. L'oursonne gémit et se retourna pour partir en appelant ses petits.

Derrière Harry, les jumelles le fixaient également. Pas de façon effrayée, non, elles semblaient curieuses.

-Comment t'as fait ça, Ry' ? demanda Rebecca qui se remettait doucement de ses émotions.

-Je… vous n'avez pas peur ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Les deux petites filles sourirent et se mirent à parler en même temps. Elles n'avaient pas peur, non, mais elles voulaient absolument tout savoir.

-Non, confirma Rachel.

-Mais tu vas devoir tout nous dire comment tu as fait !

Harry soupira de soulagement et leur raconta tout, y compris pour ses parents. Les jumelles écoutèrent en se jetant des coups d'œil de temps en temps.

-Ry', on t'a déjà parlé de tante Nora ?

-Non, c'est qui ?

-C'est la sœur de papa, elle habite un peu plus loin dans la forêt, elle ne supporte personne apparemment.

-Ah, mais pourquoi vous m'en parlez maintenant ?

-Parce qu'on se souvient quand elle nous parlait de magie et qu'elle faisait des potions…

-Vraiment ? demanda Harry, excité à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui.

-Oui, affirma Rachel. On a encore du temps avant de devoir rentrer, dit-elle après avoir regardé le ciel, on est plus très loin, on peut aller la voir si tu veux ?

-Par contre elle est vraiment grognon, c'est pas sûre qu'elle veut bien nous voir, calma Rebecca.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était, de toute façon, déterminé à la rencontrer. Ce serait génial si c'était une vraie sorcière, comme lui. Il se fichait que ça famille n'ait pas de pouvoirs, mais il était curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblaient les autres sorciers.

Ensemble, ils prirent un sentier presque invisible à l'œil nu en contrebas. Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure, toujours en discutant, jusqu'à arriver devant une petite cabane d'où sortait une fumée épaisse par la cheminée. La chaumière était disposée à l'ombre des arbres avec une clairière juste devant.

Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas par ici et l'atmosphère était particulièrement froide.

Un peu effrayé, mais déterminé, Harry fut le premier à avancer jusque devant la petite porte en bois. Regardant derrière lui, il vit les jumelles le rattraper doucement, elles semblaient avoir vraiment peur elles aussi. Il leur fit un petit sourire encourageant avant de se tourner vers la porte et d'y frapper trois coups.

Tout devint encore plus silencieux, Harry sentait les deux filles trembler derrière lui.

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Dans un grincement glaçant elle invita les trois jeunes intrus à entrer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry rentra le premier. Il se stoppa derrière la porte et attendit que Rachel et Rebecca le suivent.

-Mes enfants, que faites-vous aussi loin dans la forêt ? demanda une voix éraillée.

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois en l'entendant et personne ne répondit jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse devant eux. C'était une femme dans la force de l'âge, mais avec les cheveux déjà entièrement blancs. Elle avait des traits typiquement amérindiens et on pouvait discerner une certaine ressemblance avec les jumelles. Elle portait des vêtements simples et usés.

-Ah, Rebecca, Rachel, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, cela faisait longtemps, sourit-elle. Et qui est donc le jeune homme qui vous accompagne ?

-C'est Harry, notre meilleur ami, affirma Rebecca.

-On est venus parce qu'on pensait que tu pourrais l'aider, tata, confirma Rachel.

Nora observa froidement le petit garçon.

-Européen ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je viens d'Angleterre, mais ça fait longtemps qu'on est partis, affirma-t-il.

-Rachel, Rebecca, pourquoi me ramenez-vous un européen, anglais qui plus est. Vous savez bien que je ne les aime pas, ronchonna-t-elle.

-C'est parce qu'il est comme toi, avoua Rebecca.

-Il nous a sauvé d'une maman ours en colère en la faisant voler à plusieurs mètres du sol, compléta Rachel.

-Mais il la reposée doucement et elle est partie, finit Rebecca.

Nora écarquilla les yeux et le jaugea avec curiosité. Il n'avait pas cet air mauvais des derniers anglais qu'elle avait rencontrés, dans sa jeunesse. Il ne semblait pas non plus arrogant et, au vu de sa posture, avait l'air prêt à défendre ses nièces de la moindre menace.

Il ressemblait plus à ce que le vieux continent décrirait comme un ange. De longs cheveux noirs nattés, un visage fin de poupée avec un petit nez en trompette et des lèvres rosées. Et enfin ses yeux, plus brillants que des saphirs verts. Ils pétillaient d'innocence, mais également de courage.

-Sache, petit, que je déteste ceux qui viennent de ton continent, commença-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête, comme si cela allait de soi, s'attirant de nouveau un regard surpris.

-Cependant, tu es également un sorcier et mes nièces t'apprécient vraiment, de ce que je vois. Je veux bien te laisser une chance, accorda-t-elle.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et la remercia chaudement.

-Par contre, tu dois savoir que les peuples amérindiens et européens ne pratiquent pas exactement la magie de la même façon. Nous, nous n'utilisons pas des brindilles de bois pour lancer des sorts. On utilise la magie autour de nous, on puise dans la force des éléments. On ne peut pas utiliser tous les éléments, on n'a pas d'affinité avec tous, ou du moins ce n'est quasiment jamais arrivé. En général on ne peut se servir que d'un seul élément, deux c'est déjà rare. Moi je suis de l'élément feu et de l'élément terre. Mon élément dominant est le feu. C'est-à-dire que j'ai plus d'emprise et de puissance si j'utilise le feu que la terre. Je te ferais passer un test plus tard pour savoir quel élément tu pourras utiliser.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'accord, toujours aussi souriant.

-Je t'apprendrai également tout ce que je sais des plantes et des animaux et de leurs utilisations. Plus tard je t'aiderai à trouver ton animal totem et à te transformer en celui-ci. Ça sera long, plusieurs années en fonction de tes capacités et magiques et d'apprentissage, t'en sens-tu capable ? Sinon ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec un gamin incapable, grogna-t-elle.

-Oui Madame, je ferais mieux que mon mieux, répondit vigoureusement Harry.

-Ah, souffla-t-elle, pas de « Madame » avec moi ou tu auras des problèmes, appelle-moi Nora.

-Oui, Nora, sourit-il.

La femme secoua la tête devant l'enthousiasme du petit garçon face à elle. Cela faisait bien des années qu'elle n'avait fréquenté personne, et même avant cela elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi jovial. Heureusement, il ne lui semblait pas complètement niais et insouciant, juste heureux et expressif. Néanmoins, se dit-elle, cela allait être une épreuve de le côtoyer souvent, elle sentait les maux de tête à venir. Elle soupira avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il fallait commencer par le commencement. Posant une main sur la tête de l'enfant, elle psalmodia quelques mots dans une langue inconnue et particulièrement chantante.

-Je vois, un garçon bien puissant, personne dans ta famille n'a jamais été un sorcier ? dit-elle en l'observant de nouveau.

-Si, mes premiers parents, mais ils sont morts, assura-t-il.

-Je comprends mieux, c'est une magie particulièrement ancienne qui parcourt tes veines. Ancienne et vivante, différente de celle que j'ai sentie sur quelques abrutis de sang-purs anglais il y a bien des années, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même. Très bien jeune Harry, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu seras mon apprenti. Ce ne sera pas facile, je ne serai ni douce ni compréhensive. J'attends de toi une totale obéissance et de la volonté, sans ça ton apprentissage finira plus tôt que prévu, menaça-t-elle.

-Promis, sourit Harry.

-Bien, retournons au village dans ce cas, approuva Nora.

-Tu veux revenir au village, tata ! s'exclamèrent les jumelles en même temps.

-Ce sera plus pratique, et même si je ne veux pas revoir certaines personnes, cela me fera du bien de retrouver un peu de compagnie, expliqua-t-elle, songeant à quel point c'était vrai.

Ensemble, ils prirent donc le chemin du village de la réserve, le soleil commençant sa descente. Ce n'est qu'environ une heure plus tard qu'ils y arrivèrent. Billy, Charlie et Pétunia les attendaient depuis un bon moment déjà, ils commençaient à s'inquiéter et étaient en train de prévoir une expédition pour les retrouver.

Ils furent donc grandement soulagés de les voir revenir, semblant sains et saufs. La vue d'une quatrième personne, visiblement adulte, les laissa curieux mais également assez méfiants. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que Billy reconnaisse la personne et fusse secoué par la vue de sa sœur depuis longtemps perdue de vue.

-Je suppose qu'il va falloir que l'on parle de certaines choses et que j'explique ma venue, soupira-t-elle gravement.

Billy hocha juste la tête pour confirmer, trop bouleversé pour exprimer ses pensées en mots compréhensibles.

-Vous êtes les parents du petit ? demanda Nora en s'adressant à Charlie et Pétunia.

-Oui, sourit cette dernière.

-Bien, vous pouvez également nous suivre, cela implique votre enfant.

Les jumelles les accompagnèrent aussi jusque dans leur maison. Billy se questionnait activement sur le retour de sa sœur et sur le lien avec Harry. Pétunia eut le pressentiment que cela avait à voir avec un certain don hérité des parents d'Harry. Elle soupira en pensant à toutes les questions que cela allait soulever, si c'était bien de ça que la femme allait parler.

Ils s'installèrent donc tous dans le salon dans une ambiance relativement tendue.

-Bien, pour commencer, cela fait plaisir de te revoir, petit frère, commença Nora. Ensuite, si je suis revenue c'est parce que j'ai décidé de prendre Harry comme apprenti.

Billy écarquilla les yeux alors que les deux autres adultes étaient simplement curieux.

-Mai…

-Laisse-moi finir Billy. Cette partie s'adresse à vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers Charlie et Pétunia. Harry m'a expliqué la situation, vous, elle pointa Pétunia du doigt, vous savez, mais votre homme non.

Pétunia soupira, comprenant qu'elle avait eu raison, et hocha la tête. Charlie la dévisagea et commença à s'inquiéter – que se passait-il ?

-Harry fait partie de ce que l'on appelle les sorciers, tout comme moi, dit de but en blanc Nora.

Elle laissa quelques instants au shérif pour que celui-ci saisisse l'étendue de ce qu'elle disait.

-Nous avons en nous la magie qui circule et qui nous donne certaines capacités que le commun des mortels ne peut même pas imaginer. En un sens, nous sommes extrêmement dangereux, mais seulement si nous avons un mauvais esprit. Je ne prendrais pas Harry en tant qu'apprenti si c'était le cas, il a en lui une part très sombre, mais elle ne lui appartient pas. Mais cela on le verra tous les deux plus tard, dit-elle en s'adressant à Harry. Bien, vous avez des questions ?

Le jeune homme semblait abasourdi et fixait alternativement Harry et Nora. Pétunia avait l'air inquiète et demanda à Harry et Charlie de rentrer chez eux pour discuter. Elle remercia sincèrement Nora et s'en alla avec ses deux hommes.

De retour chez eux ils s'installèrent sur la table de la cuisine et Pétunia commença directement.

-Bien, j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, commença Pétunia, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu nous rejetais.

Charlie semblait mal à l'aise.

-C'est ma faute, il faut pas en vouloir à maman ! s'exclama Harry, faisant sursauter les deux adultes.

-Voyons, ce n'est pas ta faute mon ange ! Charlie, tout d'abord il va falloir que je t'explique un peu mieux la situation, je pense.

Charlie la regarda, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, toujours sous le choc.

-Tu sais bien que Harry n'est pas réellement mon fils, il est celui de ma sœur. Ma sœur était également une sorcière et s'est mariée à un autre sorcier. A 11 ans, l'âge auquel les jeunes sorciers d'Angleterre commencent leur scolarité dans une école de sorcellerie en Ecosse, ma sœur a reçu la lettre lui expliquant ce qu'elle était, c'est comme ça qu'on a su même si on se doutait de quelque chose bien avant.

-Euh, je sais pas quoi dire. Enfin, ça me dérange pas, ça reste mon petit Harry, mais c'est assez dur à concevoir.

Pétunia lui sortit un sourire magnifique, l'amour qu'elle portait à cet homme ne cessait de croître chaque jour.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

-Pas besoin de me remercier, ce n'est pas parce que Harry est différent que je vais vous abandonner ou moins vous aimer, expliqua-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

-C'est juste que mon ancien mari n'a pas beaucoup apprécié l'existence d'un monde magique et encore moins l'arrivée de Harry suite à la disparition de ses parents…

-C'est pour ça que tu es partie, chercha à comprendre Charlie.

-En partie, mais je pense qu'il faudra qu'on en reparle plus tard, dit-elle en regardant Harry.

Charlie hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Compliqué à appréhender, mais pas impossible. De toute façon rien n'était impossible lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille, décida-t-il. Et puis, en y réfléchissant quelques secondes c'était complètement ahurissant, stupéfiant : la magie existait. Et Harry pouvait même l'utiliser. Ça avait quelque chose d'incroyable, au sens propre du mot.

Les jours passèrent, Charlie acceptant finalement plutôt bien la nouvelle. Vint le week-end et Charlie, Pétunia et Harry allèrent de nouveau à la réserve de la Push. Il était prévu que Harry y passe tous ses week-ends et ses vacances scolaires, Nora voulait lui apprendre le plus rapidement possible tout ce qu'elle savait, sachant que Harry partirait certainement dans une école pour petits sorciers.

Pour cette première leçon, Harry et Nora allèrent s'isoler tous les deux un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Ce ne serait pas le cas à chaque fois, mais aujourd'hui ils devaient effectuer le test des éléments.

Comme elle l'avait expliqué, seuls les amérindiens, et quelques autres peuples, utilisaient réellement et consciemment les éléments primaires de la nature, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que les autres sorciers en étaient incapables. C'est juste qu'ils avaient oublié cette forme de magie, lui préférant la magie avec baguette. Nora secoua la tête en pensant à leur bêtise. Peu importe, elle allait apprendre la magie élémentaire à son jeune apprenti sorcier, cela en ferait un de moins parmi la masse des sorciers abrutis.

Nora commença par tracer un pentacle au sol à l'aide de terre fraîche. Elle déposa une coupelle en bois à chaque pointe de l'étoile du pentacle. Dans le premier elle déposa un peu de la terre du pentacle, dans le suivant elle ne mit rien, le laissant vide. Dans le troisième elle mit de la paille, dans le quatrième elle fit tomber quelques gouttes d'eau et dans le cinquième elle fit goutter le sang d'Harry après lui avoir entaillé légèrement la main.

-Bien, maintenant, mets toi au centre du pentacle, assieds toi et ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-elle.

Harry s'exécuta docilement, nerveux mais surtout curieux.

Une fois Harry installé, Nora entonna une chanson aux consonances inconnues pour Harry. Il se sentit de plus en plus léger, il était totalement apaisé, toute anxiété disparue.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps exactement cela avait duré, mais il sortit de cette sorte de transe par un cri étouffé de la sorcière. Il ouvrit les yeux pour savoir ce qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi. Ne trouvant rien, il regarda autour de lui et constata plusieurs choses étonnantes. Dans la première coupelle, une magnifique fleur se balançait au rythme de la brise, dans la deuxième, rien de particulier par contre la suivante débordait d'eau et celle d'après brûlait d'un feu rouge vif.

-Nora ? questionna-t-il.

-Pardon, se reprit-elle. Je ne pensais pas voir cela un jour. Tu as une affinité avec trois éléments, ce n'était encore arrivé que dans de vieilles histoires. Il semblerait que ton élément majeur est la terre, mais les deux autres, l'eau et le feu ne sont pas faibles pour autant, ils sont quasiment tous les trois au même niveau, souffla-t-elle.

Après cela elle le regarda différemment, presque fascinée, mais ne lui en montra rien. Elle commença à lui expliquer les origines de la magie et pourquoi chaque sorcier, qu'il en soit conscient ou non, était affilié à un ou plusieurs éléments.

-Tu dois comprendre que la magie est partout, en tout lieu et tout être. Au départ il n'y avait rien, puis la magie a commencé à créer notre monde comme elle continue à l'alimenter et le recréer encore aujourd'hui. Si elle a pu créer tout cela c'est parce qu'en premier lieu elle a créé les quatre éléments primaires : l'air, le feu, l'eau et la terre. Bien sûr, d'autres éléments sont nés des précédents, mais je te l'expliquerais plus tard, cela n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant. Bref, elle n'a pas créé que des humains, elle a créé également de nombreuses autres espèces, parfois magiques, parfois non, toujours vivantes ou aujourd'hui éteintes. Je n'en sais pas énormément sur ces autres créatures, mais je peux te dire que je suis sûre de l'existence des vampires, loup-garous et elfes. J'ai entendu parler de gobelins et de géants aussi, mais il y a de façon certaine plein d'autres espèces. Et, malgré leurs différences, toutes ces espèces ont un point commun : une affinité plus ou moins forte avec un ou plusieurs éléments.

Ensuite, elle commença son explication sur les éléments et leur utilisation.

-Sache avant toute chose que tu ne pratiqueras pas les éléments avant quelques mois. N'en sois pas déçu, c'est autant pour ta sécurité que pour celle de ceux qui t'entourent. Il va falloir que tu apprennes très rapidement à maîtriser tes émotions, maintenant que le rituel a été fait. Ce rituel est très important, il permet en quelque sorte d'invoquer les éléments avec lesquels tu as une affinité et donc de les « amener » en toi. Et en plus de ça, tu en as trois ce qui implique une grande puissance et surtout un danger assez important, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle le regarda franchement, essayant de lui transmettre tout le sérieux de la situation.

De son côté Harry était assez apeuré, le discours mais surtout le regard de l'amérindienne étaient plutôt alarmistes. Dans un premier temps il avait éprouvé une sorte de fierté égoïste, le sentiment de supériorité. Mais ce sentiment était rapidement parti, il ne désirait pas énormément de puissance juste de quoi protéger sa famille, même s'il ne se laisserait plus jamais marcher sur les pieds.

-Bien, approuva-t-elle. En y réfléchissant quelque peu, je pense que c'est pour cela que la majorité des sorciers ont oublié la magie élémentaire. Elle est dangereuse, risquée et à ne pas mettre entre les mains de tout le monde. Or, le rituel d'appel est assez simple une fois qu'on le connait, réfléchit-elle à voix haute. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, supposa-t-elle. Bref, toujours est-il que tu dois le garder à l'esprit. Tu ne devras également jamais oublier certaines règles, elles sont fondamentale pour ta sécurité et celle des autres :

-Toujours être prudent avec ce que l'on désire profondément. Tu peux vouloir aider quelqu'un parce que tu penses que c'est la bonne chose à faire, disons que tu invoques la terre. Le problème c'est que cette personne n'a pas été gentille avec toi ou avec une personne que tu apprécies et, sans vouloir te l'avouer, tu veux te venger. La terre est un élément assez total qui s'imprègne de tes souvenirs, de ton essence qui pénètre ton âme, disait un de mes ancêtres. La terre veut ce que tu veux. Or, au plus profond de toi tu veux la vengeance, alors plutôt que de soigner cette personne tu vas lui faire plus de mal.

-Ce qui m'amène à la deuxième règle qui s'applique particulièrement à toi : bien choisir l'élément que tu souhaites utiliser en fonction de tous les aspects qui la caractérisent. Il ne faut jamais aller à l'encontre d'un élément. Pour reprendre l'exemple, cette fois tu sais pertinemment que tu veux te venger, mais tu veux forcer la terre à quand même soigner la personne. La terre va s'en prendre à toi dans une moindre mesure mais surtout tu risques de perdre ton affinité avec elle et la personne que tu « voulais » soigner en subira les conséquences.

-Ensuite, il ne faut jamais se laisser submerger par les éléments. La terre est enivrante, elle t'étreint comme une mère et te cajole tout en exécutant plus ou moins tes volontés en fonction de votre lien. L'eau est froide et calme jusqu'à ce que tu te laisses déborder et là ça n'aboutit qu'à des catastrophes. Et le feu est vif et spontané, il pourrait surpasser ta volonté et t'imposer la sienne, soupira-t-elle.

Elle l'observa de nouveau, les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'elle disait.

-Si seulement j'avais su, souffla-t-elle. J'aurais attendu pour te faire passer le rituel. J'ai été trop prise par mes préjugés. Vois-tu, la plupart des sorciers n'ont pas réellement perdu leur lien avec les éléments, chaque sorcier a au moins une affinité. Mais cela fait si longtemps qu'ils renient ce lien qu'il est aujourd'hui ténu, frêle. A tel point que même s'ils effectuaient le rituel et sans respecter les règles que je t'ai énoncé, rien de très grave ne se produirait. J'ai bêtement pensé que ce serait pareil pour toi alors même que j'avais senti ta puissance, dit-elle en secouant la tête de dépit. Ça m'apprendra ! Mais peu importe, ce qui est fait ne peut être défait et je vais prendre mes responsabilités. Cependant, il va me falloir toute ta volonté également.

Harry était toujours apeuré, il osait à peine respirer de peur de faire une catastrophe comme l'avait décrit Nora. Il hocha vivement la tête à la demande de volonté de sa part.

-Je vais donc commencer par t'aider à contrôler tes émotions pour qu'elles ne t'échappent pas mais aussi que la volonté du feu ne te consume pas. Tu dois me promettre de ne pas essayer de les utiliser, quelle que soit la situation, même si un de tes proches est au bord de la mort, exigea-t-elle. Pour l'instant les éléments ont été appelés mais ne sont pas encore réveillés. A la moindre utilisation ils seront définitivement activés.

-Je le promets, affirma Harry, se le promettant silencieusement à lui-même.

* * *

Et de deux . Un commentaire ?

xiu : Merci ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'a plu !


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, me voici avec quelques semaines de retard. Il se trouve que j'ai eu la joie d'apprendre que je devais faire et rendre un dossier en une semaine, plutôt qu'un mois et demi. Plus les partiels. Bref, je ne suis pas à l'abri d'avoir du retard les semaines qui vont suivre, mais je vais faire au mieux, désolée. J'ai relu le chapitre, j'espère ne pas avoir laissé échapper trop de fautes !

Je retravaille le chapitre 4 et le poste dès qu'il est près, au plus tard mardi prochain.

Bonne lecture ( :

**Chapitre 3**

En quelques mois, Harry avait finalement réussi à maîtriser ses émotions au mieux qu'il pouvait et de façon assez impressionnante pour son jeune âge – il n'avait que 8 ans. Il restait néanmoins un petit garçon joyeux et qui, comme l'avait prédit Nora, lui donnait parfois de bonnes migraines.

En parallèle, Nora lui donnait des cours où Rachel et Rebecca étaient les bienvenues et auxquels elles assistaient aussi assidument que lui. Même si la magie ne circulait pas en elles comme elle le faisait avec Harry, de par leur héritage elles avaient un fort lien avec la nature. Le lien entre les trois enfants était lui aussi devenu très fort, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient tous les trois de la même famille. Harry les considérait réellement comme ses petites sœurs, au même titre que Bella. Il avait également de bons amis la semaine, à l'école, mais rien de comparable à ce qui l'unissait à Rebecca et Rachel.

Les cours avec Nora et les jumelles consistaient essentiellement en des balades durant lesquelles l'aînée des Black leur parlait de la nature, des plantes et animaux la peuplant.

Durant les week-ends, les trois enfants suivaient donc Nora dans son parcours du savoir. Ils se baladaient dans la forêt, au gré de ce que Nora souhaitait leur apprendre. Elle leur expliquait souvent le fonctionnement et l'utilité de tout ce qui les entourait par de longues histoires ayant plus l'aspect de légendes. Les trois enfants buvaient ses paroles, redécouvrant le monde qui les entourait au fil des mots de leur professeur.

En plus de leur en apprendre plus sur leur monde cela leur faisait faire de l'exercice et leur permettait de s'imprégner de leur environnement leur avait-elle expliqué et ce serait apparemment plus que bénéfique pour Harry lorsque viendrait le temps pour lui d'apprendre à utiliser la terre. Cela lui permettrait surtout de l'utiliser sans se perdre dans ce pouvoir.

Le week-end le plus mémorable était celui où ils étaient partis sur les deux jours et avaient campés dans la montagne. Les parents avaient tous accepté avec plaisir, ils connaissaient assez Nora pour savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à laisser les enfants sous sa tutelle pour deux jours et deux nuits.

Cela avait été fantastique, à part pour la tête de Nora. Ils avaient découvert un des sommets de la montagne de la Push et tout un nouvel écosystème. Bien qu'éprouvant physiquement pour les enfants, ils n'avaient de cesse de redemander un nouveau « voyage » comme celui-là.

Aujourd'hui, Harry était particulièrement excité, tout en se maîtrisant, puisque Nora lui avait promis de commencer à étudier deux de ses éléments, ses deux mineurs : l'eau et le feu. Dans un premier temps cela resterait de la théorie et petit à petit Nora inclurait de la pratique. Il avait tellement hâte de découvrir, d'apprendre de nouvelles choses que le sourire ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la fin du week-end précédent, quand elle lui avait annoncé.

C'est donc en sautillant qu'il rejoignit Nora dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre chez son frère pendant les week-ends et les vacances. Après avoir toqué, il rentra directement et tomba sur le regard mi attendri, mi blasé de son mentor.

-Harry, le salua-t-elle. Assied-toi et cesse de sautiller. Et interdiction de piailler, nous allons aborder des principes centraux de ton apprentissage, le refroidit-elle légèrement.

Harry expira doucement en fermant les yeux, cherchant à se calmer. Enfin plus serein il fit de nouveau face à Nora et s'installa dans un fauteuil près d'elle, prêt à l'écouter attentivement.

Contrairement à ses cours à l'école, ici il ne prenait pas de notes, jamais. C'était un savoir oral que Nora n'hésitait pas à lui réexpliquer au besoin. Cela améliorerait son attention et sa mémoire lui avait appris Nora. Bien sûr il y avait aussi des livres, mais elle préférait qu'il apprenne de façon orale dans un premier temps.

Il s'assit donc et resta silencieux, prêt à enregistrer les connaissances.

-Je vais commencer à te parler du feu, puisque c'est mon élément principal et que je ne possède que la théorie sur l'eau. Néanmoins, si je t'enseigne ces deux à la fois c'est parce que l'eau calme le feu et que je pense que tu en auras besoin. La terre est à part et plus dangereuse pour ton âge, tu ne l'apprendras pas avant de maîtriser dans une certaine mesure les deux autres éléments.

Harry exprima sa compréhension et Nora reprit sa leçon.

-Bien, commençons donc par le feu. C'est l'élément de la passion je dirais. Vois-tu, contrairement aux deux autres éléments qui sont plus extérieurs, quand tu as une affinité avec lui c'est comme s'il était toujours en toi. Au fil des années tu comprendras et sentiras qu'il est désormais une part intégrante de ton être. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un être doté de conscience, mais il te pousse à réagir rapidement et de façon spontanée à certaines situations. Or, ce n'est pas conseillé et c'est en ça que l'eau va t'être particulièrement bénéfique. Cependant, même s'il est vif, le feu te permet d'être plus lucide que tu ne le serais sans. C'est comme un instinct qui te pousse à faire attention, à sentir légèrement les intentions des autres. Attention, ce n'est qu'un sentiment et il te faudra du temps pour réussir à bien l'interpréter et même à mon âge je n'arrive pas toujours à le faire. De tes trois éléments, ce sera le plus rapide à invoquer. De par mon expérience je peux t'en parler, le feu réagit aussi vite que tu le souhaites et dépasses parfois même ton temps de réaction. En cas de danger immédiat il est parfait, expliqua-t-elle. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, il faut que tu fasses attention à ne pas le laisser te dominer. Pour l'instant, vu que tu ne l'as pas encore utilisé, il est un peu comme en veille mais si jamais tu es en danger de mort il réagira et les conséquences risquent d'être désastreuses. On va donc faire en sorte de le réveiller doucement.

Harry hocha la tête, réfléchissant silencieusement à tout ça. Il trouvait que le feu serait particulièrement pratique, mais comme l'amérindienne le disait, il ne faudrait pas se laisser dominer. Si _le_ _feu_ réagissait pour le sauver lui, _il_ pourrait se permettre de blesser des personnes qu'il aimait pour atteindre son but, comprit-il. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. La seule chose qu'il désirait était que sa famille et ceux qu'il aime restent sains et saufs le plus longtemps possible.

-Pour l'eau, d'après mes ancêtres et le peu de vécu que j'ai eu à travers une grand-tante dont c'était l'élément, le précepte « il faut faire attention à l'eau qui dort » est particulièrement vrai. Et je peux te dire, pour l'avoir vu une fois, que lorsqu'un utilisateur de l'eau perd le contrôle cela peut être particulièrement dévastateur. Ma grand-tante en est morte, ainsi que quelques autres personnes. C'est après cet épisode que je me suis exilée dans la forêt, tout le reste du village me regardait comme si j'étais un démon prêt à bondir, personne ne voulait plus me parler et mon fiancé a même rompu nos engagements, dit-elle sombrement.

Le petit écarquilla les yeux face à l'histoire. Il trouvait cela vraiment injuste et surtout triste pour la sorcière. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle était ronchon, pensa Harry. Ça aurait du sens en tout cas. Mais tout cela l'inquiéta.

-Et si Becca et Rachel voulaient plus être mes amies ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Et mes parents ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, j'ai interdit à Billy d'inquiéter tes parents pour l'instant et j'en ai parlé personnellement à mes nièces il y a plusieurs semaines. Tu as noté un changement dans leur comportement ?

-Non, avoua Harry après y avoir réfléchi.

-Tu pourras toujours en informer tes parents plus tard, mais je doute qu'ils t'abandonnent pour si peu, le rassura-t-elle. Et même si cela devait arriver, je m'occuperais de toi, promit-elle.

Quelque peu soulagé, mais toujours assez choqué, il sourit pour remercier Nora.

-Bien, pas de catastrophe, pas de problème. De toute façon, j'ai confiance en toi tout comme la magie, sinon elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de te donner autant de puissance, affirma-t-elle, sûre d'elle. La magie choisit ce qu'elle donne et elle ne fait jamais rien sans raison.

C'était un argument qui se tenait, s'avoua Harry. Il croyait fermement tout ce que lui disait son mentor et elle lui avait expliqué que selon son peuple, la magie avait une sorte de conscience, impossible à comprendre pour les êtres vivants et bien plus développée. C'est elle qui décidait ce qu'elle offrait à chaque enfant à sa naissance en fonction de ce qu'elle ressentait grâce à cette conscience. C'était une entité qui ne jugeait pas, elle ne faisait que créer et impulser la vie en ses enfants et les laissait faire le reste. Donc, si la magie lui avait donné autant c'est qu'elle pensait qu'il serait capable de le maîtriser. Rassuré par ce fait, il se sentit plus déterminé que jamais à réussir à se contrôler, autant pour ceux qu'il aimait que pour lui, mais surtout pour ne pas gâcher ce que la magie lui avait offert.

-Parlons donc un peu de l'élément eau. C'est un élément qui est assez rapide à utiliser, bien que beaucoup moins que le feu, et ce surtout en comparaison avec la terre. Sa grande différence avec le feu est la rigueur qu'il demande pour être invoqué, ce n'est pas un élément à utiliser dans la précipitation, sinon cela produit des choses qui dépassent notre volonté. Si tu veux l'utiliser il faut que tu réussisses à avoir un esprit calme et une vue précise de ce que tu souhaites faire, ce n'est pas un élément caractérisé par la créativité comme peut l'être le vent. Son autre différence avec le feu, et cela semble logique, c'est que l'élément eau te permet de faire des choses précises. Plus tu t'y exerceras, plus tu pourras être rapide. A force de l'utiliser, cela ne te demandera plus autant de concentration qu'auparavant. J'ai souvenir de ma grand-tante qui pêchait pour tout le village en quelques minutes, elle réussissait même à matérialiser des objets comme des clés à une vitesse incroyable même si l'eau se trouvait loin.

-Il faut donc que notre élément soit là pour qu'on puisse l'utiliser ? demanda Harry, cherchant à mieux comprendre.

-Hmm, je n'ai pas bien commencé mon explication, avoua-t-elle. En tant que débutant il faudra que l'élément que tu cherches à utiliser soit assez proche de toi, au début tu devras être dans un périmètre de quelques pas. Plus tu vas apprendre à l'utiliser, plus cette distance va pouvoir augmenter. Certains, parmi les plus puissants, réussissent même à l'invoquer de nulle part. Mais cela demande un niveau de maîtrise que je n'ai même pas, expliqua-t-elle. Après tu as diverses astuces. Par exemple, j'ai toujours des pierres à feu sur moi. Et le feu est particulièrement conciliant, un rien qui peut lui permettre de naître suffit, comme des brindilles ou de la paille, même après quelques mois de pratique. Pour l'eau tu peux par exemple garder une bouteille sur toi en permanence, de toute façon pour son utilisation précise, qui reste sa principale utilisation, pas besoin de beaucoup d'eau.

-On peut pas la multiplier avec un sort de sorcier sinon ?

-Peut-être, ça tu l'apprendras dans ton école de sorcier si cela existe, spécula-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête, cela lui semblait être une bonne idée et il espérait vraiment que ça existe déjà. Sinon il n'aurait qu'à l'inventer, se dit-il joyeusement.

* * *

-C'est bien Harry. Sens-tu la chaleur ? demanda l'amérindienne.

-Oui, mais ça brûle pas, dit-il pensivement, se demandant s'il n'hallucinait pas.

Dans sa main droite, une boule de feu tournait sur elle-même. Elle était certes relativement petite, mais c'est la première qu'il réussissait à former après plusieurs heures d'essai. Au début il ne matérialisait qu'une simple flammèche. Harry rit de bonheur en sentant la douce chaleur se répandre dans sa paume.

-Une des caractéristiques des utilisateurs du feu et leur plus grande résistance à celui-ci. Fais tout de même attention, la chaleur va augmenter petit à petit jusqu'à te brûler. L'autre caractéristique, qui n'est pas négligeable, est que tu guéris plus vite de blessures faites par le feu.

Les yeux rivés sur sa boule de feu mais l'attention tournée vers son mentor, il sentit effectivement la chaleur devenir de moins en moins agréable.

-Ta résistance va s'améliorer au fil des années et de ta pratique, ajouta-t-elle. Tu te souviens comment finir l'invocation ?

Le petit hocha la tête et se concentra en soufflant sur la boule. Le feu mourut dans le vide laissant une étrange impression à Harry. C'était un sentiment bizarre qui s'emparait de lui, comme s'il avait décroché une petite partie de son âme et qu'il l'observait s'en aller. Face à ce vide désagréable, qui commençait heureusement à s'estomper, il fronça les sourcils.

-Ça aussi tu t'y feras, avoua doucement l'utilisatrice du feu. C'est pour cela qu'il faut y aller à ton rythme et ne pas brûler les étapes. Des personnes sont devenues folles en tentant d'aller trop vite. Tu as toute une vie pour apprendre et faire de grandes choses, cela ne sert à rien de se précipiter, tout vient en son temps. Ce vide tu apprends à le surmonter avec le temps, aujourd'hui je ne le ressens presque plus en faisant des choses plus compliquées que celles que tu apprends à faire en ce moment, affirma-t-elle. Et surtout, j'ai appris à ne pas y prêter trop d'importance, sans toutefois l'oublier. Dis-toi bien qu'à chaque invocation, pour utiliser la force des éléments il faut que ce que tu lui offres en retour le satisfasse. Plus ton lien avec l'élément est fort, moins il te demandera en retour. Plus tu l'utilises, plus tu renforces ton lien avec, c'est pour ça que la sensation de perte avec le feu est moins importante pour moi que pour toi. Ce que tu ressens en utilisant un élément, dépend de cet élément. Le feu provoque la sensation d'une perte, l'eau de ce qu'en disait ma grand-tante, la faisait se sentir imperméable à tout ce qui l'entourait. Pour la terre c'est assez compliqué à décrire et tu comprendras surtout en l'expérimentant, mais c'est un peu comme si tu n'étais plus toi-même, une sorte de maillon dans un tout.

* * *

Les mois passèrent et avec eux la maîtrise progressive du feu et de l'eau. Harry comprenait désormais pleinement qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'améliorer son lien avec les éléments et ce jusqu'à sa mort. Au fil de ces mois il avait ressenti ce lien se renforcer, le faisant se sentir toujours un peu plus complet et vivant. Il en venait à se demander comment les autres sorciers avaient pu oublier cette magie, il trouvait ça terrible. Comme l'avait dit Nora, plus il utilisait régulièrement ses éléments et moins il ressentait les « effets secondaires » intrinsèques à leur utilisation.

Il pouvait désormais former des boules de feu de la taille d'un poing comme celui de son papa. Pour l'eau, il réussissait à la faire dévier de sa trajectoire et remonter le long de son corps comme si l'eau était un serpent. Pour l'instant ce n'étaient pas des choses très complexes et il évoluait à petite allure, mais cela le satisfaisait entièrement. Grâce à sa maîtrise assez bonne de ses émotions, il réussissait à se calmer et surtout canaliser son envie de passer trop vite les étapes. Et il préférait de loin mettre plus de temps que nécessaire plutôt que de blesser quelqu'un.

Nora était au final assez mitigée pour savoir quand lui apprendre son élément principal, la terre. Elle ne l'avait appris qu'aux alentours de ses vingt ans, mais seulement parce que c'était un élément mineur pour elle, avec un lien assez ténu. C'était différent pour Harry qui avait une affinité forte avec la terre. Cela supposait donc que l'élément ne resterait pas en veille aussi longtemps, elle estimait qu'il faudrait qu'Harry sache le maîtriser un minimum avant de commencer son école de sorciers. Ne pas le faire serait plus dangereux qu'autre chose. Si l'élément sortait de sa veille par lui-même avant que le petit ne sache le maîtriser, il risquerait de s'y perdre.

Elle décida finalement d'attendre encore un an avant de commencer cet enseignement.

* * *

Voilà. Que pensez-vous de cette explication sur les éléments ?


	5. Chapitre 4-5

Bonjour, toujours du retard. Je crois que je ne vais pas réussir à être régulière ^^'. Mais bon, je suis bien décidée à finir cette histoire et à vous la poster le plus souvent possible. Pour me faire pardonner de ce long retard, je fusionne des chapitres pour que celui-ci soit plus long ( :

Je l'ai relu, mais je pense qu'il reste encore quelques coquilles, désolée.

Je réponse aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 :

Ce début d'année avait été riche en émotions pour tout le petit groupe d'amis, les Black comptaient désormais un nouveau membre. Sarah avait accouché le 14 janvier d'un petit garçon, Jacob. Cela avait été un petit bouleversement pour toute la petite famille, et pas que ! Tout le monde avait été heureux pour la famille, y compris Charlie, Pétunia et Harry. C'était eux qui s'étaient occupés des deux jumelles pendant que Billy était auprès de sa femme, la soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Quelques heures après l'arrivée du nouveau Black, les Swan-Evans avaient emmené les deux petites pour qu'elles fassent connaissance avec leur petit frère. Ça avait été… magique. Même s'il pleurait, il était adorable et tout le monde était sous son charme. L'accouchement s'étant bien déroulé, ils avaient pu rentrer chez eux le lendemain. Une nouvelle routine s'était mise en place, de nouveau rythmée par les couches et les réveils nocturnes, pour le plus grand plaisir des parents. Harry était tout aussi heureux que les jumelles, il voyait l'arrivée de ce petit garçon comme celle d'un nouveau membre de sa propre famille.

Nora, qui n'était pas venue à l'hôpital pour finir de préparer la maison en vue de l'arrivée du petit était également heureuse d'être présente et restait désormais la semaine pour aider son frère et sa belle-sœur. Dès qu'elle avait vu son nouveau neveu, elle avait esquissé un petit sourire énigmatique. Seul Harry l'avait perçu et bien qu'il lui ait demandé ce que cela signifiait, il ne reçut qu'une réponse tout aussi énigmatique. Comme à chaque fois que Nora éludait une question ou détournait la conversation, Harry n'insista pas, il savait qu'il comprendrait au moment venu et que là elle répondrait à ses autres questions.

En parallèle de cette bonne nouvelle, Harry progressait toujours petit peu par petit peu. Il pouvait se passer plusieurs semaines avant qu'une réelle évolution ne soit visible, tout comme simplement quelques jours. Dans tous les cas, son affinité avec l'eau et le feu ne cessait de se renforcer.

Les mois passèrent et Harry, au même titre que Rebecca et Rachel, vit avec beaucoup de joie le jeune Jacob grandir. Ils n'en revenaient pas d'à quel point un bébé pouvait grandir vite.

Le 31 juillet, il fêta ses 10 ans à la Push en compagnie de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Ce fut, comme à chaque fois que les deux familles se réunissaient, un réel moment de bonheur. Il reçut beaucoup de cadeaux, tous lui faisant énormément plaisir. Mais, cette année, un en particulier lui avait vraiment fait plaisir. Nora lui avait tendu un simple paquet, pas vraiment gros.

Harry avait ouvert grand ses yeux, étonné, et ouvert son cadeau à la hâte. A l'intérieur un livre avec une note à son intention :

« Fais-en bon usage et prends-en soin, Nora »

Il avait levé la tête vers son mentor avec un grand sourire.

Curieux, il avait commencé à feuilleter le livre avant d'enfin comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et ce que cela impliquait. C'était vraisemblablement un carnet de notes d'un ancien Quileute dont l'élément majeur était la terre. Rares étaient les Quileutes à écrire leur savoir pour le transmettre, mais Harry compris mieux en débutant la lecture.

« J'écris ce livre à l'intention de mes descendants liés à la terre comme je le suis. Je déroge à notre tradition de transmission orale pour que mon savoir sur la terre ne s'en aille pas avec moi. Aucun membre de notre famille actuelle ne possède même une affinité mineure avec cet élément et je me vois contraint à tout consigner ici, puisque la terre, plus qu'aucun autre élément, est dangereuse et demande une connaissance assez aboutie avant de s'engager à la pratique. Voici donc toutes mes connaissances alors sachez les utiliser correctement.

Joseph Black »

Harry s'était laissé envahir par l'excitation quelques secondes avant de se contrôler en sentant la chaleur du feu lui caresser les doigts. C'était assez perturbant, mais il aimait cette sensation. Mais bon, mieux valait se contrôler s'il ne voulait pas invoquer le feu.

Il arrivait désormais à invoquer le feu de nulle part lorsqu'il s'agissait de petites quantités. Nora et lui avaient été très surpris. Harry s'était senti particulièrement fier, mais il savait qu'il devait encore plus faire attention maintenant. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il invoque le feu devant Bella alors qu'elle n'était au courant de rien ! Et puis, même s'ils n'en disaient rien, Charlie et Pétunia étaient assez perturbés à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient faire ce genre de choses.

* * *

Harry se concentrait fortement depuis un quart d'heure sans résultats. Cela faisait plusieurs week-ends qu'il tentait d'invoquer la terre sans parvenir à quoi que ce soit et ce même s'il avait lu plusieurs fois le livre de Joseph Black.

-Repose-toi, Harry, demanda Nora.

Il souffla de contrariété mais s'arrêta et regarda son mentor.

-Je comprends pas, s'agaça-t-il.

-Ne t'avais-je pas prévenue que ce serait plus compliqué ? J'ai mis des mois avant de réussir.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il. Je suis impatient, s'avoua-t-il.

-Exactement, et je peux te comprendre, mais le maître-mot de l'élément terre c'est justement la patience. Penses à ce que tu aimerais faire, oublie-toi assez pour ouvrir ta perception et tes sensations à la terre sous tes mains et laisse faire tout en gardant une certaine emprise. Et surtout, surtout, insista-t-elle, ne cherche pas à faire pousser plus que de quelques centimètres cette pousse de sapin.

-Oui, Nora, accepta-t-il.

-Bien, recommence pendant que je vais m'occuper de mon philtre.

Harry se réinstalla plus confortablement et expira pour se relaxer. Il ferma les yeux à la fin de son expiration et plongea ses mains dans la terre. Comme indiqué par Nora il tenta de se détacher légèrement de son corps s'ouvrant à ce qui l'entourait. A demi-conscient, il se focalisa sur la terre entourant le bout de ses doigts. Petit à petit il commença à sentir des sortes de fourmillements puis, ce fourmillement se précisa en battements réguliers, comme les battements d'un cœur.

Doucement il sentit son propre rythme cardiaque s'accorder avec celui de la terre, puis son souffle suivi le sien et il rentra dans ce que Joseph avait décrit comme la communion avec la terre. Il était devenu une extension de la terre. Il dut mettre un certain effort pour ne pas s'oublier dans cette communion. Il était une extension de la terre tout comme elle était une extension de sa volonté. Plus le temps s'égrainait, plus il percevait de choses. Il commença à ressentir d'autres battements plus faibles, certainement de petits êtres vivants. Le rythme lent de la sève qui circule dans les plantes, l'eau imbibant la terre, remontant de nappes souterraines, s'infiltrant depuis les lacs, rivières et autres chemins que l'eau prenait. Et tout un tas de bruits et sensations qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier et à séparer les uns des autres.

C'est ce brouhaha l'empêchant de réfléchir qui le fit se rétracter assez, et inconsciemment, pour se recentrer sur le battement de la terre seule,_ son_ battement. Il envoya sa conscience sur la pousse de sapin. Il perçut la terre répondre à son appel et se focaliser sur cette pousse. Il sentit la terre – il _se_ sentit – entrer dans les petites racines et remonter avec la pousse alors qu'elle grandissait à vue d'œil, se transformant en jeune et vigoureux petit sapin. Une fois fait, la terre reprit sa place.

Harry, toujours à moitié conscient commença à prendre une respiration différente de celle de la terre, se désaccordant, augmentant légèrement son rythme cardiaque pour réveiller son corps.

Peu à peu, il reprit contact avec sa réalité reprenant conscience de son corps bout par bout. Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux, la vision troublée sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Levant une main qu'il posa sous son œil droit, il sentit de l'humidité, des larmes. Il prit alors conscience qu'il pleurait chaudement. Mais plus encore, il comprenait pourquoi il pleurait autant. Il se sentait désaccordé, pas à sa place dans son corps. Au bout d'un certain temps, toutes ces sensations s'estompèrent et il put réagir à son environnement.

-Harry !

Il leva la tête pour voir Nora, agenouillée devant lui, le regard inquiet. Un mouvement à sa droite lui fit remarquer la présence et de sa mère et de Charlie, l'air terrifié.

-Nora, maman, Charlie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Cela fait des heures que tu es en transe, soupira Nora après quelques secondes. Et même lorsque tu es sorti de ta transe tu ne nous voyais ni ne nous entendais, ça a duré plus d'une demi-heure !

-Je… je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. C'était tellement magnifique, et la sensation quand je suis sorti de ma transe était perturbante, avoua-t-il.

-Et maintenant ? s'inquiéta la sorcière.

-Plus rien, comme quand j'utilise les autres éléments.

-Vraiment plus rien ? insista-t-elle.

-Non, je t'assure, certifia-t-il.

Nora souffla de ce qui semblait être du soulagement.

-Et bien, plus de peur que de mal comme on dit ! C'est tout bonnement incroyable, sourit-elle. Tu as vu ton sapin ?

Harry nia d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers l'ancienne pousse. Pousse qui n'avait plus rien d'une pousse mais plutôt d'un jeune sapin dépassant largement Charlie. Il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant si grand.

-Désolé, s'empressa-t-il de dire en regardant son mentor d'un œil inquiet.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu t'en es très bien sorti. Comme je te l'ai dit la terre exprime ta volonté profonde, pas ce que tu lui demandes. Je pensais que sur un tel exercice dépourvu normalement d'affect, tu ne souhaiterais pas plus que les consignes, mais apparemment si. Peu importe, tu as suivi la terre sans essayer de la brider et c'était la bonne chose à faire. Je suis extrêmement fière, le félicita-t-elle.

Harry sourit malicieusement, il était lui aussi fier de ne pas l'avoir déçue. Il se sentait heureux d'avoir consolidé son lien avec la terre. Il se releva et sentit dans ses articulations les nombreuses heures passées dans la même position.

-Harry, mon ange, tu vas bien ? s'empressa Pétunia en avisant sa grimace.

Elle se précipita sur lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, s'attirant un sourire de son fils.

-Super ! T'as vu mon sapin ? demanda-t-il, extatique.

-Oh, ça… commença Pétunia. Je ne croyais pas voir ça un jour, rit-elle. Il a poussé devant nos yeux à une telle vitesse, je croyais halluciner. Mais tu dois faire attention, hein ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Promis, maman !

-Très bien, souffla-t-elle. On va rentrer pour que tu puisses manger et te reposer, d'accord ?

Harry hocha simplement la tête et après avoir salué Nora, qui lui fit un clin d'œil, il suivit les deux adultes hors de la forêt.

Le lendemain il retourna auprès de Nora qui avait semble-t-il pris une décision concernant son apprentissage.

-Comme tu le sais, la terre n'exprime pas ce que tu lui demandes mais ce que tu veux profondément. Je ne reviendrai pas sur les sensations que tu as ressenties, juste penses à ne pas te laisser entraîner et enivrer de trop par cette sensation. Mon ancêtre l'a écrit, donc tu dois le savoir, mais des personnes se sont déjà perdues devenant petit à petit végétaux ou minéraux. Au vu de tout cela, je vais te laisser aller à ton rythme, je ne te donnerais plus d'exercices, tu en as des exemples dans le livre de Joseph et je te laisse le soin de te les approprier. Suis ton instinct pour ne pas aller trop loin, c'est la chose la plus importante.

* * *

25 décembre 1990

En ce matin neigeux de Noël, c'est Bella qui réveilla son grand-frère. Elle était vraiment contente d'être en vacances avec son papa et Pétunia mais surtout avec son grand-frère Harry. Même si il travaillait beaucoup avec Nora, dès qu'il était libre il s'occupait d'elle. Et elle aimait beaucoup quand il s'occupait d'elle. Il voulait bien jouer à la Barbie et lui raconter des histoires. Hier, ils avaient même fait une cabane dans leur chambre. La maison de son papa était petite donc elle et son grand-frère partageaient la même chambre. C'était vraiment bien, comme ça elle pouvait le réveiller le matin pour jouer sans que son papa et Pétunia le sachent.

Mais ce matin c'était pas pour jouer qu'elle le réveillait, enfin si mais après avoir ouvert les cadeaux du père Noël.

-'Ryyyy, chantonna-t-elle en le secouant doucement.

Pour toute réponse il grogna. Il finit par se lever sous l'insistance de la petite – elle était très butée et de toute façon, lorsqu'elle avait décidé qu'il était l'heure de se lever, c'est qu'il était l'heure de se lever.

-La papa Noël a passé 'Ry, je veux mes cadeaux !

Face à la trogne de la petite, il ne put que sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Descendons alors, sourit-il.

Lui aussi était impatient de savoir ce qu'il avait reçu comme cadeaux, même s'il savait depuis fort longtemps que le père Noël n'existait pas. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais pu y croire, l'Oncle Vernon s'était fait un plaisir de lui dire que ça n'existait pas et que c'était les parents qui offraient les cadeaux. Il avait également ajouté, avec un sourire mauvais, que lui n'avait pas de parents donc qu'il n'en aurait pas. Harry secoua la tête face à ces pensées, c'était du passé !

Ils descendirent donc les escaliers, Bella s'accrochant à sa main tout en essayant d'aller le plus vite possible. Ils trouvèrent leurs parents dans la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je crois que le papa Noël est passé, confia Charlie.

-Oh ! s'exclama Bella, ravie. Viens, ordonna-t-elle en tirant sur le bras de son grand-frère.

Pétunia sourit sous la joie enfantine alors que Charlie se levait en riant pour suivre les enfants.

Dans le petit salon, un grand sapin touchant quasiment le plafond avait été installé par Charlie et ils avaient attendus l'arrivée de Bella pour le décorer tous les quatre. Le résultat était assez chaotique mais il leur plaisait quand même. En-dessous du sapin trônaient plusieurs paquets bien emballés où figurait le nom des enfants. Sauf deux cadeaux, un était adressé à Charlie et l'autre, le seul mal emballé, à Pétunia.

Ensemble, ils déballèrent donc leurs paquets. Harry reçu entre autre des vêtements, tout comme Bella, ainsi qu'un mange-cd accompagné de plusieurs CD. Bella reçue plusieurs Barbies et un poupon.

Charlie et Pétunia, celle-ci blottit dans ses bras, regardèrent plusieurs minutes les deux enfants, l'air parfaitement heureux, déballer les cadeaux qu'ils avaient trouvé ensemble. La jeune femme, un large sourire aux lèvres, se retourna pour regarder l'homme grâce à qui elle avait désormais la famille dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Pas exactement comme elle l'avait rêvée, mais parfaite à ses yeux.

-Joyeux Noël, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser furtivement et de reprendre sa place dans les bras de son homme.

Elle le sentit sourire alors qu'il lui embrassait tendrement la nuque. Lui aussi était heureux.

* * *

Chapitre 5:

On était le 31 juillet 1991, un après-midi assez chaud pour Forks. Charlie, Pétunia, Harry et Bella – qui passait désormais les deux mois de grandes vacances à Forks – étaient en route pour la réserve. C'est là qu'ils allaient fêter l'anniversaire de Harry. Bella avait désormais 3 ans et appelait Harry « grand-frère », elle adorait venir à Forks.

Harry, Rachel et Rebecca étaient devenus inséparables. Charlie avait toujours sa petite maison, mais il vivait désormais la plupart du temps chez Pétunia et Harry. Il pensait d'ailleurs bientôt demander sa chère Tunie en mariage, femme dont il était tombé follement amoureux.

Durant le trajet en voiture, Harry pensa aux dernières années qui avaient filé à la vitesse de l'éclair depuis son départ d'Angleterre avec sa mère, Pétunia. Il y avait bien sûr eu Charlie, qui était un père pour lui aujourd'hui et Bella sa petite sœur. Et puis ses deux meilleures amies, Rebecca et Rachel grâce à qui il avait pu rencontrer Nora, indéniablement une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

Il avait pu apprendre tellement de choses à son contact ! Des choses qui, aujourd'hui, lui permettaient d'être la personne qu'il était. Ça lui avait permis d'être « complet ». Et puis c'était tout une culture, une langue, qu'il aurait pu difficilement comprendre sans elle et qui lui apportait un point de vue différent et une ouverture d'esprit.

Nora leur avait enseigné énormément sur la nature, les animaux la peuplant ainsi que sa faune. Elle leur avait appris de nombreux breuvages à partir des plantes les entourant.

Enfin, toute la tribu Quileute était au courant pour lui, même Bella à qui on avait tout expliqué au début des vacances. Au final, elle était contente que son grand-frère soit « super fort », pour elle c'était un super-héros et elle était fière d'être sa « petite sœur adorée ».

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la réserve où tout le monde les attendait. Harry salua chaque personne, qui en retour lui souhaitait joyeux anniversaire. Rapidement, tenant toujours la main de sa petite sœur, il s'éloigna avec Rebecca et Rachel. Ils revinrent vers 16 heures pour le goûter d'anniversaire, tous les quatre pleins de terre. Les parents ne dirent rien, ils étaient habitués à les voir revenir dans cet état après avoir été exploré la forêt.

Harry reçut beaucoup de cadeaux et la fête battait son plein. Nora lui avait d'ailleurs offert un autre de ses livres, celui que Harry préférait. C'était un vieux et précieux livre de potion que l'arrière-arrière-grand-mère de Nora avait écrit elle-même dans une langue que Nora avait dû enseigner à Harry, un vieux dialecte oublié, mais qu'ils utilisaient toujours pour les incantations.

Harry savait à quel point ce livre était précieux pour Nora et sa rareté extrême puisque c'était le seul. Il promit alors à Nora d'en prendre grand soin et de toujours le garder avec lui.

Alors que 18 heures sonnaient un hibou débarqua avec une lettre, jetant un silence sur l'assemblée. Pétunia récupéra la lettre en grognant, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait pensé que Poudlard ne les retrouverait pas, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient même plus sur le continent européen.

-Tunie ? demanda Charlie.

-C'est la lettre de Poudlard, annonça Pétunia. Il va falloir que l'on parle de ce qu'on va faire.

Charlie hocha la tête. Harry, lui, regardait la lettre avec curiosité, il se rappelait ce que lui avait raconté sa mère sur la magie et comment Lily avait reçu elle aussi sa lettre le jour de ses onze ans.

-Bon et bien on va rentrer, je suppose, avança Charlie.

-Pas de problème, à bientôt ! s'exclama Billy.

Ils se dirent tous au revoir chaleureusement, tout le monde finissant par partir.

De retour chez Charlie, là où ils logeaient lorsque Bella était là, ils couchèrent Bella et s'installèrent tous les trois à la table de la cuisine.

-Et si tu ouvrais ta lettre, sourit Pétunia en lui tendant la fameuse enveloppe.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et l'ouvrit. Il la lut rapidement avant de relever la tête, toujours aussi souriant.

-Ils disent que j'y suis déjà inscrit grâce à Lily et James et que je suis le bienvenu et que ça commence le 1er septembre. Il y a aussi une liste de fournitures et de livres à acheter.

-Je n'aime pas trop l'idée que tu ailles dans cette école, je n'aime pas le directeur, et puis tu y es connu. Mais c'est là où se sont rencontrés tes parents et Lily l'adorait, soupira Pétunia.

-Connu ? demandèrent Charlie et Harry en même temps.

-Oh, c'est vrai. C'est assez triste. Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai parlé de la mort de Lily et James ? Harry hocha la tête. Ils ont été assassinés par un sorcier horrible qui en voulait à ta vie. Alors qu'il a lancé un sort pour te tuer, on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais c'est lui qui a disparu. Tu es considéré comme celui qui a mis fin à son règne de terreur en Angleterre et par la même occasion comme leur héros national, grinça-t-elle. Enfin, c'est ce que disait la lettre avec laquelle ils t'ont abandonnés sur le pas de ma porte, dit-elle avec venin.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier la façon dont ils considèrent mon fils, grogna Charlie. De plus, si j'ai bien compris personne ne s'est soucié d'où vous étiez pendant toutes ces années ? Et déposé, juste comme ça devant une porte ?

-Exact, confirma Pétunia.

-Peu importe, je n'aurais qu'à les ignorer et puis je ferais attention au directeur. Pourquoi ne l'aimes-tu pas ?

-Je pense qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher la mort de tes parents, c'est supposément le mage le plus puissant de cette époque quand même ! s'emporta-t-elle. Même Lily s'en méfiait, alors que son mari le suivait aveuglément.

-Et sinon c'est quoi cette liste de fourniture ? demanda Charlie, essayant d'apaiser sa chère et tendre.

Finalement ils passèrent la soirée à parler du monde magique puis Harry partit se coucher et Pétunia et Charlie commencèrent une discussion plus difficile sur leurs passés respectifs. Charlie apprit alors que sa Tunie était encore mariée au monstre qu'elle avait fui et avait un fils, un auquel elle avait donné naissance. Cela lui avait fait un coup au cœur d'apprendre tout ça, mais au fil de la conversation il comprit son choix. Et puis, se dit-il, si elle n'avait pas pris cette décision, il ne les aurait jamais rencontrés.

Ils avaient alors décidé de se rendre tous les quatre en Angleterre pour le mois d'août afin de régler tous les problèmes. Le lendemain les valises étaient faites lorsque les enfants se levèrent, le commissariat et leurs amis prévenus.

-Pourquoi ? demanda la petite fille en montrant de son doigt toutes les valises.

-On part en vacances, ma belle, lui expliqua Pétunia.

-Où ça ?

-En Angleterre.

-Vraiment ? s'extasia Harry.

-Oui mon chéri, sourit-elle.

* * *

Fin des deux chapitres, j'espère que cela vous aura plu !

Harry .E.L L: Bonjour, merci pour tes commentaires ! Je vais tout faire pour aller jusqu'au bout, malgré mes retards, ravie que les éléments te plaisent.


	6. Chapitre 6

Nouveau chapitre et en avance cette fois ! Faites attention, le dernier chapitre est sorti il y a quelques jours seulement.

Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui restent.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain ils arrivèrent à Londres et s'installèrent dans un petit motel en périphérie de la capitale.

La première étape, et non des moindres, était de rendre visite à celui qui était encore, et depuis trop longtemps, le mari de Pétunia. On était dimanche et il était quinze heures, normalement Vernon et Dudley devaient se trouver chez eux. Charlie avait insisté pour qu'ils s'y rendent tous les quatre, ne voulant pas laisser Pétunia affronter son mari toute seule.

Les discussions furent houleuses et les regards mauvais, mais ils arrivèrent finalement à un accord. Vernon avait la garde complète de Dudley et Pétunia l'avait pendant le mois d'août, mais ils ne devaient pas quitter l'Angleterre durant ce mois.

Ils avaient tous deux conclus que le divorce était la meilleure alternative, Vernon ne voulant plus avoir aucun lien avec la femme et surtout avec le neveu de celle-ci. Il était hors de lui de voir sa future ex-femme avec un autre homme, sa fierté touchée, et avait voulu refuser le divorce rien que pour la bloquer, lui faire du mal. Mais en y réfléchissant, c'était mieux pour lui aussi, il y avait cette femme qu'il commençait à fréquenter et il préférait être totalement libre d'un point de vue légal.

Le divorce seraient normalement prononcé d'ici la fin du mois avec accord à l'amiable. C'est donc plus légers qu'ils quittèrent le 4, Privet Drive. Ayant encore des choses à régler par rapport à Harry et Vernon refusant catégoriquement que son enfant soit mêlé de près ou de loin à la magie, ils décidèrent de laisser Dudley à son père pour l'instant.

Sans compter que les premiers contacts avec son fils biologique avaient été plus que tendus. Il semblerait que Vernon ait mené une campagne contre Pétunia durant toutes ces années d'absence. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier qu'elle l'avait abandonné, assommant son père et prenant avec elle son neveu. Le petit garçon semblait vraiment en colère contre sa mère, mais elle n'avait pas abdiqué et avait exigé de faire partie à minima de sa vie, même si elle ne ressentait pas l'attachement maternel qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry, ou Bella.

Bref, ces retrouvailles n'avaient pas été de tout repos, surtout pour Pétunia, et ils furent soulagés d'arriver dans leur petit motel pour se retrouver juste tous les quatre. Il n'y avait bien que Bella pour n'être pas du tout touchée par l'ambiance tendue, trop jeune pour comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait. Décidant que la journée avait été assez riche en émotions comme cela, ils décidèrent de simplement manger avant de se coucher.

Le jour suivant fut celui de la découverte du Chemin de Traverse.

Cela n'avait pas été facile de le trouver, Pétunia ne s'y étant rendu qu'une seule fois, elle se rappelait à peine où l'entrée se situait. Heureusement, elle se rappelait de la rue et Harry fit le reste, le regard happé par une porte que les trois autres ne voyaient même pas.

Quand ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans le Chaudron Baveur, personne ne les remarqua vraiment malgré leurs vêtements moldus. La rentrée des classes approchant, bon nombre de familles moldues ou ayant adopté le mode vestimentaire et/ou de vie moldue passaient par le bar.

Personne ne reconnut Harry, Pétunia avait pris garde à maquiller sa cicatrice, vestige de la nuit où Lily et James étaient morts et reconnaissable facilement à cause de sa forme d'éclair. Harry avait également décidé de laisser pousser ses cheveux jusqu'au milieu de son dos et de les rassembler en une natte, comme celle de tata Nora disait-il. Il ne ressemblait donc en rien à l'image que le monde sorcier se faisait du Survivant.

Bella lui tenait la main fortement et tout comme Harry, regardait partout. Tout était tellement étrange, à la fois similaire est complètement différent.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar où un homme à l'hygiène douteuse les accueillit.

-Pourrait-on accéder au Chemin de Travers ? demanda poliment Pétunia.

-Haha, vous voulez dire le Chemin de Traverse ? Bien sûr. Mike ! Tu leur ouvres ?

Un homme accoudé au bar grogna avant de descendre de son tabouret et de demander à la famille de le suivre. Il leur montra quelles briques à frapper avec une baguette et le passage s'ouvrit devant eux. Sans un mot, il retourna s'accouder au bar, le regard dans le vide.

Ils furent tous les quatre ébahis devant le spectacle offert quand les briques bougèrent pour former une arche. Des gens aux vêtements et chapeaux bizarres de toutes les couleurs parlaient et avançaient gaiement sur une allée semblant avoir été construite il y a fort longtemps. Même Pétunia qui s'y était rendue une fois, ne se rappelait pas qu'il y ait eu autant d'agitation, cela ne lui avait pas semblé aussi magique la première fois.

En y réfléchissant quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte que la précédente visite avait été entachée par sa jalousie. Jalousie envers une petite sœur tellement gentille et jolie qu'elle en était détestable. Il avait en plus fallut qu'elle possède un don inestimable : la magie. Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela était derrière elle. Elle avait décidé de se pardonner pour avancer, pour élever correctement le fils de la sœur qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à aimer comme il le fallait. Qui aurait cru qu'en plus, grâce à son petit Harry, le fils de sa sœur haï, elle partirait pour une vie meilleure y trouvant en chemin l'homme de sa vie ?

Se recentrant sur le présent, elle se mit à détailler tout ce qui l'entourait, à l'instar de sa famille.

L'allée était entourée de magasins aux formes biscornues et aux devantures originales. Ici il y avait un magasin qui vendait des balais et des accessoires pour les entretenir, en face une papeterie qui mettait en avant des plumes censées écrire toutes seules. Plus loin, il y avait même un magasin vendant des chaudrons ou encore une animalerie.

Au loin, ils virent un grand bâtiment blanc qui semblait être le seul à tenir droit. C'était Gringotts, la banque des sorciers et également leur première étape. Charlie et Bella s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un glacier pendant que Pétunia et Harry pénétraient dans le grand bâtiment.

A l'intérieur, des créatures fripées et à l'air peu aimable étaient assises derrières des guichets. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en les voyants, tout comme Pétunia. Ils étaient tous deux choqués de découvrir l'existence d'une autre espèce, espèce dont ils ne se doutaient même pas de l'existence.

La seconde chose à attirer l'œil, et non des moindres, était la décoration. Le tout était opulent, tout était fait de matières nobles, de marbre et de dorures.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un guichet qui venait de se libérer et attendirent de longues secondes avant que la créature daigne leur accorder son attention.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Nous souhaiterions avoir un aperçu de ce que possède mon neveu, s'il y a des choses qu'il doit savoir, dit-elle en désignant Harry, et nous voudrions convertir des dollars américains dans votre monnaie pour acheter ses fournitures, expliqua Pétunia.

-Avez-vous une clé ?

-Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue après la mort de ma sœur et Harry ne l'a jamais eu en sa possession, expliqua Pétunia.

-Harry comment ?

-Potter.

-Encore ?

-Comment ça encore ? s'impatienta Pétunia.

-Encore un imposteur qui veut s'emparer de la fortune des Potter !

Pétunia grogna.

-N'avez-vous donc aucun autre moyen que de simples clés, que tout le monde pourrait se procurer ou voler, pour identifier quelqu'un ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Le gobelin prit un air indigné, avant de se recomposer un visage neutre.

-Suivez-moi, mais sachez que si vous êtes des imposteurs, vous le paierez cher, grinça-t-il.

Pétunia grogna de nouveau alors que Harry souriait en découvrant les couloirs de Gringotts. Tout était petit, presque à hauteur des créatures mais suffisamment grand pour que des sorciers de taille moyenne puissent passer, non sans se sentir oppressé.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le bureau d'un certain Gripsec qui les attendait derrière un magnifique bureau fait d'ébène. Le gobelin qui les avait amenés jusqu'ici sembla lui expliquer rapidement la situation sans une langue qu'aucun des deux humains ne compris avant de s'en aller.

-Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il. Je suis le gobelin chargé de m'occuper des coffres des Potter, je suis lié par un contrat héréditaire à cette famille. Voyez-vous, les Potter étaient ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de paranoïaques. Alors un jour, l'un d'eux passa un contrat avec ma famille et depuis seuls nous pouvons effectuer des opérations sur les comptes affiliés aux Potter. Il semblerait que vous prétendez être l'héritier et dernier Potter du monde magique, jeune homme. Sachez que l'on ne prétend pas cela à la légère et que les conséquences peuvent être graves en cas d'imposture. Souhaitez-vous toujours continuer ?

Harry regarda sa mère qui lui sourit. Il regarda alors le gobelin dans les yeux.

-Je suis Harry Potter. Enfin Evans, c'est le nom que j'utilise, celui de ma mère, dit-il en regardant Pétunia.

-Bien, bien, commençons alors. Tendez votre bras gauche vers moi.

Le gobelin attrapa le bras que Harry lui tendit et l'entailla délicatement avec un de ses longs ongles tout en psalmodiant dans une langue gutturale. Harry sentit une grande chaleur monter en lui et vit une sorte d'aura rouge l'entourer. Le gobelin regarda au-dessus de la tête du petit, tout comme Pétunia, et sourit.

-Toutes mes excuses, Lord Potter. Je suis heureux d'enfin vous rencontrer, excusez-moi pour tous ces désagréments.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant.

-Bien, avant toute chose sachez que beaucoup de personnes ont essayé de s'emparer de l'empire Potter, même des personnes que l'on ne soupçonnerait pas, dit-il d'un ton lourd de sens. Ne vous laissez pas avoir, Lord Potter. Les personnes mal intentionnées sont nombreuses, derrière les apparences amicales, des auras noires et vicieuses se cachent. Pour le pouvoir, les sorciers sont capables de beaucoup de choses, dit-il dédaigneusement. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter nature humaine et stupidité héréditaire. Personne n'a pu toucher à votre héritage, Lord Potter, j'y ai veillé. Votre tuteur magique n'a rien pu faire contre la protection que j'ai mise en place autour de vous et de vos biens.

-Et qui est donc son « tuteur » magique ? demanda Pétunia d'un air pincé.

-Vous ne le savez donc pas ? Cela ne m'étonne guère. Il s'agit d'Albus Dumbledore, ricana-t-il. Le vieux bougre pensait avoir la main mise sur votre fortune, Lord Potter, par quelques magouilles qui l'ont fait devenir votre tuteur magique.

Pétunia vit rouge. Elle appréciait déjà peu l'homme, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle le détesterait vraiment un jour.

-Mais cela n'est pas un problème. Concernant tout ce qui touche à la famille Potter, seul un Potter de sang ou alors un héritier légitime peut accéder aux comptes et à leurs relevés, calma le gobelin.

-Donc, rien n'a était volé à mon fils ? demanda Pétunia.

Gripsec la regarda bizarrement.

-Fils ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-C'est ma maman, même si c'est Lily qui m'a mise au monde, c'est ma tante Pétunia qui m'a élevé comme son fils, expliqua Harry.

Il hocha la tête, semblant comprendre, ou alors ne voulant pas développer.

-Bien, peu importe. Vous pouvez accéder à votre fortune et en faire ce que vous voulez quand vous le souhaitez, majeur ou pas. Les Potter bénéficient d'une clause spéciale pour ce genre de situations ou l'héritier se retrouverait seul Potter vivant et n'étant pas majeur au regard des lois sorcières, commenta Gripsec.

Les Evans restèrent silencieux.

-Cependant, je resterai votre conseiller et m'autorise à vous dire franchement ce que je pense de vos opérations sur vos comptes ou des choix que vous ferez de manière générale. Tant que vous n'êtes pas majeur, considérez-moi comme un conseiller : vous n'êtes pas obligé de suivre mes conseils, mais il vous sera plus profitable de le faire. Comprenez-moi bien, personne ne peut faire pression sur moi et je déteste les sorciers, sauf les Potter. Ma famille et la vôtre sont fondamentalement liées depuis des générations, vos intérêts sont les miens et inversement. Il n'y a aucun rapport de force, juste un contrat équitable pour les deux parties. Le ministère a déjà essayé plusieurs fois au cours des siècles de prendre possession des biens de votre famille, notamment certains des plus vieux comptes de la banque qui vous sont liés d'une certaine façon.

-Comment ça, « liés d'une certaine façon » ? demanda Harry.

-Ce sont des comptes de familles qui sont liées, parfois de façon lointaine, à celle des Potter et qui n'ont plus d'héritier. Cependant, ces comptes choisissent eux-mêmes si vous êtes digne de devenir leur héritier et si c'est le cas vous perpétuerez leur nom. Sur ces comptes extrêmement anciens, comme sur ceux actuels, des protections ont été mises. Voyez-vous, lorsque quelqu'un ouvre un compte, il doit choisir certaines qualités, certains paramètres ou dons que devra posséder celui qui représentera sa famille si son nom s'éteint. Ainsi vous avez possiblement des comptes légendaires à votre disposition. Le monde sorcier ne se doute même pas d'à quel point, et heureusement. C'est un secret que chaque Potter entretient. On va procéder aux tests pour savoir si vous êtes héritier d'autres familles que de celle des Potter. Doit-on continuer en la présence de votre mère ? Il faut savoir que c'est un sujet important et particulièrement sensible pour l'instant.

-Oui, je lui fais confiance, approuva-t-il.

-Merci mon chéri, mais je pense que c'est mieux que tu sois seul, il y a des choses dans la vie que l'on ne doit pas révéler, même à ses proches. Et puis comme ça je vais prévenir Charlie et Bella que cela risque de prendre un peu de temps. Quand tu nous retrouveras chez le glacier on pourra se balader tous ensemble, ça te va ?

-Tu es sûre ? se renseigna Harry.

-Tout à fait mon chéri, ne t'inquiètes pas, de toute façon tu es entre de bonnes mains, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle tendrement, le regard pourtant tranchant quand elle le posa sur le banquier.

-Effectivement, rétorqua Gripsec.

-Alors on se retrouve tout à l'heure, dit-elle en embrassant Harry sur le front.

Elle partit, laissant Harry seul avec le gobelin.

-Bien, les questions à la fin. Nous allons commencer par les comptes de la fameuse famille Peverell, trois d'entre eux sont des sorciers particulièrement célèbres pour la fabrication de trois artefacts légendaires. Les tests sont assez similaires pour toutes les familles auxquelles vous êtes affilié. C'est à peu près le même que j'ai utilisé au début de notre entrevue et qui a confirmé votre statut de Lord Potter. Prêt ?

Harry hocha la tête et tendit son bras gauche.

Gripsec attrapa le bras de Harry et répéta le même rituel, seuls quelques paroles semblèrent changer. Cela mis cependant plus de temps et Harry sentit quelque chose fouiller en lui, mais il ne ressentait pas cette présence comme une menace. Finalement une lueur blanche l'entoura.

Gripsec sourit sincèrement.

-Il semblerait que les protections des Peverell vous aient jugé digne, ce n'était encore jamais arrivé. Vous êtes désormais reconnu en tant que Lord Potter-Peverell. Je vous ferais un bref historique de cette famille lors d'une prochaine entrevue. La prochaine famille est très peu connue, mais immensément riche en terres et artefacts. Vous êtes lié à la famille Fleamont par votre arrière-arrière-grand-mère qui en était également la dernière héritière. C'était une famille française dite noire et par conséquent, aucun des précédents Potter n'a voulu en être l'héritier. Souhaitez-vous effectuer le test ? le questionna Gripsec.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une famille noire, mais je m'en fiche, affirma-t-il en tendant une troisième fois son bras gauche.

Le gobelin eut un sourire en coin en lui affirmant qu'il lui expliquerait ce que cela voulait dire une prochaine fois avant d'effectuer de nouveau le test.

La même chaleur envahit Harry qui sourit sous la sensation. Ce fut cette fois une lueur gris anthracite qui l'enveloppa.

-Et bien, vous êtes donc l'héritier de la famille Fleamont également. Être l'héritier d'autant de familles est chose rare, et ce n'est peut-être pas fini, absolument fascinant. Vous ferez de grandes choses, assurément, Lord Potter-Peverell-Fleamont. Passons à la famille suivante, je vous expliquerais toutes les implications lors d'un prochain rendez-vous pour que vous puissiez profiter de cette première journée sur le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de votre famille. La famille Gaunt, éteinte le fameux soir ou vous avez destitué le Lord Noir contre votre gré. Vous êtes lié à eux par les Peverell. C'est également une famille noire, très noire, et anglaise qui descend directement du mage que l'on considère comme étant le plus noir de l'histoire. Dois-je exécuter le test ?

-Oui, confirma Harry.

Le gobelin psalmodia d'une façon plus gutturale encore alors que Harry sentait une présence sifflante dans son esprit. Cette entité semblait en colère, furieuse. Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, aucune lueur ne l'entourait.

-Vous ne correspondez pas aux exigences de cette famille, pas une grande perte si vous voulez mon avis.

Harry hocha la tête, malgré tout déçu de ne pas convenir en tant qu'héritier pour cette famille.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas une grande perte, cette famille n'a plus aucune fortune quelle qu'elle soit. Si vous n'avez pu y accéder c'est très certainement parce que votre mère n'était pas une sorcière sang-pur, comme vous le savez ses parents et le reste de sa famille n'avaient pas de pouvoir. Hors, c'était une chose – si ce n'est _la_ chose – très importante pour cette famille. Bien, famille Black désormais, par une de vos ancêtre et le statut d'héritier que vous a légué votre parrain, actuellement emprisonné. N'étant plus apte à gérer son statut de Lord et enfermé à vie. Reconnu par Sirius Black comme filleul, vous êtes actuellement le membre le plus légitime pour hériter de cette famille. Il y a encore d'autres membres vivant, cependant c'était votre parrain le dernier héritier.

Le gobelin lui pris son bras et recommença le rituel. Une entité s'immisça brutalement dans son esprit, fouillant. Harry se sentit immédiatement nauséeux, mais il ne dit rien. Bientôt les sensations de présence et de nausée disparurent. Une lueur bleue, presque noire, le recouvrit.

-Lord Potter-Peverell-Fleamont-Black, de plus en plus extraordinaire, s'enthousiasma Gripsec. Les prochaines années vont être vraiment intéressantes, finit-il par murmurer.

La dernière famille à laquelle vous pouvez prétendre, et non des moindres, est celle de Serpentard. Vous y êtes associé par la famille Gaunt, même si vous n'en êtes pas l'héritier. Les Gaunt étaient la descendance la plus directe de cette famille depuis bien longtemps éteinte. Son premier ancêtre est aussi le plus connu, c'est celui que je désignais tout à l'heure comme étant le sorcier connu comme étant le plus noir de l'histoire. Souhaitez-vous faire le test pour cette famille ?

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête.

Pour la dernière fois Harry étendit son bras gauche vers la petite créature. Gripsec semblait extatique. Il attrapa fébrilement le bras du petit brun.

-Cela fait des siècles, depuis la disparition du dernier Serpentard direct, que beaucoup de sorciers essaient de prendre le contrôle de cette famille. Personne, jusqu'à présent n'a réussi à passer le test, expliqua-t-il avant d'entonner le cérémonial qui fut beaucoup plus long que les autres.

Harry eut soudain l'impression qu'un serpent se déplaçait à travers lui, le jaugeant tout en prenant son temps. Finalement, le serpent se matérialisa dans son esprit. Il était noir mais entouré d'une puissante aura verte. Celui-ci semblait le fixer. Harry, comme sous la pression d'une puissance extérieure, s'approcha du serpent. Arrivé à sa hauteur il se rendit compte que le serpent était immense, il apercevait à peine sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'abaisse devant lui, le sondant de nouveau. Une voix sifflante retentit alors dans son esprit.

-Bonjour, jeune sorcier.

* * *

Et voilà le sixième chapitre, en espérant que ce voyage à Londres vous plaise !

Harry .E.L L : Salut et merci, j'espère que les changements que j'amène te plairont ! Les années scolaires arrivent à grand pas ( :


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

-Bonjour, jeune sorcier ? susurra le serpent.

-Bonjour… ? hésita Harry.

Le serpent explosa d'un rire sifflant, surprenant le garçon. Déjà que le fait d'être face à un serpent – enfin à la tête d'un serpent – aussi grand avait de quoi être déroutant, alors si celui-ci se mettait à rire…

-Pourquoi ne pas m'appeler Salazar ? proposa le serpent.

-Bien, alors appelez-moi Harry, accorda-t-il.

Le serpent rit de nouveau, il avait rarement vu un sorcier, ou une sorcière, aussi naturel devant lui. Il ne semblait pas avoir vraiment peur, peut-être grâce à son jeune âge, se dit-il.

-Jeune Harry, tu viens aujourd'hui devant moi dans un but précis, mais pourquoi devrais-je te considérer comme mon héritier ? Dis-moi ce que tu considères comme la chose la plus importante au monde et explique-moi pourquoi.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui du serpent, regard dont la couleur ressemblait de façon troublante à celle de ses propres yeux. Ecartant rapidement cette pensée, il commença à réfléchir au problème posé par Salazar. Il y avait tellement de choses importantes pour lui : sa famille, la magie, ses amis, sa maison… Mais tout ça était important de façon équivalente pour lui. Il se pencha alors sur ce que toutes ces choses avaient en commun.

-Les autres, répondit finalement Harry sous le regard indéchiffrable du serpent. Parce que sans certains d'entre eux, on ne serait pas sur cette terre, on a besoin des autres dans la vie de tous les jours et pour nous construire, pour grandir. Les autres sont notre monde : ils sont notre famille, nos amis, nos ennemis, nos professeurs… Sans les autres rien ne serait pareil ou n'aurait vraiment de sens, expliqua-t-il timidement.

Même si beaucoup résumé, le principal de l'idée de Harry se trouvait là. La réflexion avait finalement été poussée plutôt loin pour si peu de temps. De plus, le jeune homme avait réussi à faire sourire le grand serpent.

En plusieurs centaines d'années, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui proposait cette solution. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de réelle solution en soi, c'était surtout une manière d'appréhender la façon de penser des gens, de voir leurs motivations. Il avait eu droit à tout : l'amour, la sagesse, la famille, l'argent, le pouvoir, la puissance, la pureté du sang… certaines avaient le mérite d'être claires et il aurait pu toutes les accepter avec une argumentation suffisante, une réelle idée et pas juste des paroles en l'air dans le seul but de lui plaire ou de juste refléter les normes de la société.

Harry lui plaisait bien pour un enfant de 11 ans, il était bien évidemment trop jeune pour être entièrement son héritier, mais il serait heureux que celui-ci redore son nom.

-Bien, je vais te laisser pour l'instant, mais sache que je serais toujours là, tapis au fond de ton esprit, mon jeune héritier. D'héritier tu n'auras que le nom pour l'instant, mes pouvoirs, je te les lèguerai lorsque je t'en jugerai digne. Le seul de ceux-ci que je te donne dès à présent est le don de parler aux serpents, tu seras donc un fourchelangue, expliqua-t-il avec solennité.

Le serpent s'en alla vers un endroit dans son esprit dont il n'avait pas conscience jusqu'à présent. Il sentait toujours sa présence, mais seulement de façon très faible, quasi indétectable.

Harry rouvrit les yeux sur un gobelin avec une expression franchement amusante. Peu de personnes avaient déjà eu la chance de voir un gobelin avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Harry sourit largement et décida d'attendre que Gripsec reprenne contenance tout seul, repoussant pour plus tard ses propres pensées.

-Impossible, murmura-t-il pour la quinzième fois. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Comment un enfant de 11 ans à peine peut-il être l'héritier de tant de grandes familles ? ne cessait-il de se demander.

Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et fixa Harry avec un mélange de sérieux et de fierté. Il s'inclina devant Harry.

-Sachez que la banque de Gringotts vous considère désormais comme elle considère ses membres les plus éminents. Les quatre fondateurs de l'école de magie britannique étaient également de remarquables sorciers et parmi les plus appréciés par notre peuple. Ils ont reçu le titre d'amis de la nation gobeline après leur aide gracieuse à l'instauration de notre banque ainsi qu'à l'acceptation de lois spécifiques pour notre indépendance. Bien sûr, les relations avec les sorciers se sont depuis fortement dégradées, mais les accords les plus importants n'ont jamais pu être abolis. En tant que seul héritier d'un fondateur, aucun autre n'a pour l'instant trouvé d'héritier, vous gagnez le statut d'ami de la nation gobeline. Cela vous donne, dirons-nous, certains avantages. Comprenez cependant que ce titre vous serait enlevé si vous portez atteinte à la banque ou à sa réputation, de quelque façon que ce soit. Il me faudra vous apprendre tout ce qu'il faut pour gérer tout ce patrimoine et la notoriété qu'il vous apportera, l'étiquette, l'économie.

-Merci beaucoup, je suppose que je peux laisser la banque gérer tout cela pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de le faire correctement.

-Ce sont des paroles bien sages jeune héritier, je vous apprendrai tout ce qu'il vous faudra connaître en temps et en heure.

-Même la langue que vous avez utilisée pour les rituels ? demanda Harry.

-Si vous le souhaitez, ce serait un honneur, déclara Gripsec. Une dernière chose, tous vos héritages sont cachés du ministère, ils ne pourront avoir accès à votre dossier qu'à votre unique approbation, un de vos avantages en tant qu'ami de la nation. Je vous conseille de garder caché la plupart de vos héritages, à vrai dire, je ne divulguerai que celui des Fleamont.

-Mais je ne dois pas honorer les familles dont j'ai hérité ? le questionna Harry.

-Bien sûr jeune ami, cependant il en va de votre sécurité et de celle de votre famille. Il ne s'agit de les cacher que durant votre apprentissage de la magie. Après, une fois une puissance et des connaissances suffisantes acquises, vous pourrez revendiquer vos noms.

-D'accord, ça me va, sourit Harry.

-Bien, je souhaiterai que vous repassiez dans les prochains jours et plusieurs fois avant votre rentrée pour que l'on puisse discuter de beaucoup de choses, notamment vos héritages. Ce n'est pas obligatoire, bien sûr, c'est vous qui choisissez.

-Pas de problème, nous restons en Angleterre jusqu'à la rentrée, donc je pense que c'est bon ! s'exclama Harry.

-Excusez-moi de cette question indiscrète, mais n'habitez-vous pas en Angleterre ?

-Non, on s'est enfuit aux Etats-Unis il y a plusieurs années avec Maman, expliqua Harry.

-Bien, il faudra que l'on discute de votre future école alors, n'acceptez pour l'instant pas celle de Poudlard, du moins pas avant que l'on ait discuté.

-D'accord, promit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Grispec hocha de la tête avant de reprendre.

-Tenez, le gobelin lui tendit une bourse en cuir, c'est une bourse sans fond que vous seul et ceux que vous reconnaîtrez pourront utiliser. Cela puise l'argent directement sur le compte principal des Potter, ne vous inquiétez pas de dépenser des centaines de gallions si vous le souhaitez, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que vous avez. Je vous recommande cependant de ne pas le gaspiller futilement.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Bien, laissez-moi vous raccompagner, jeune ami. Ne vous inquiétez pas des regards de mes confrères, ils savent déjà qui vous êtes et sont très certainement curieux.

Harry acquiesça et sourit.

Le gobelin le ramena jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sous les regards attentifs des gobelins et interrogatifs des quelques sorciers présents.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, jeune ami, murmura Gripsec.

-Bonne journée à vous aussi, Seigneur Gripsec, sourit Harry.

Il retrouva sa famille qui l'attendait à la terrasse du glacier avec quelques sacs.

-On t'a acheté tout sauf les livres et ta baguette, on t'attendait, expliqua Charlie en lui montrant un sac.

-Merci Papa, j'ai une bourse pour payer mes achats, c'est comme une carte de crédit, sauf que cela donne de la monnaie, expliqua-t-il.

-Whaou, c'est trop bien ! s'exclama Bella.

-Oui, et je peux même t'offrir tout ce que tu veux, lui promit-il.

-Harry, fais attention quand même, souffla Charlie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, papa, et puis je vais pouvoir vous donner beaucoup d'argent et de cadeaux à vous aussi ! s'exclama-t-il.

-On a jamais rien demandé de tel, mon chéri, il s'agit là de ton argent, pas du nôtre, désapprouva Pétunia.

-Ça sert à rien de l'argent si on l'utilise pas, surtout quand on pourrait le donner aux gens qu'on aime, s'obstina Harry.

-On verra mon grand, on verra, mais ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup.

-Bon et si on finissait ces courses ? proposa Pétunia.

-Ze veux un chat ! cria tout d'un coup Bella.

Les trois autres rirent sous l'exclamation venue de nulle part.

-Est-ce que je peux lui en prendre un ? demanda Harry.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent semblant essayer de peser le pour et le contre à deux par regard échangés. Finalement ils approuvèrent et ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'animalerie magique.

C'était une boutique aussi petite que bruyante pourvue d'une odeur repoussante. Sur les murs se succédaient des cages remplies d'animaux. Harry en fit le tour pendant que Bella inspectait les chats.

Harry, ne trouva pas de serpents. Il voulait absolument un serpent, même s'il n'avait normalement pas le droit d'en apporter à l'école, il pourrait toujours le cacher. Il voulait surtout voir si ce que Salazar le serpent lui avait dit été exact.

Bella se mit soudain à l'appeler et il se dirigea vers elle.

-Harry, je veux lui ! dit-elle en pointant un des chats.

Celui-ci était tout blanc avec des yeux bleus perçants. Il était tout touffu et d'une taille assez conséquente malgré le jeune âge indiqué sur la cage. Le chat observait attentivement la petite fille.

-D'accord, je vais chercher le vendeur, accorda Harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint avec ledit vendeur.

-C'est quel chat ? demanda-t-il.

-Lui ! s'exclama Bella en montrant le chat blanc.

Celui-ci ronronna et se rapprocha de la porte de la cage.

-Vous êtes bien sûre, jeune fille ? C'est un chat solitaire et hargneux.

-M'en fiche, bouda-t-elle.

-Bella…, la prévint Charlie.

-Non, non il n'y a pas de problème, je suis bien content de m'en débarrasser, avoua le vendeur.

-Combien vous le vendez, demanda Harry.

-9 gallions.

Harry ouvrit sa bourse et récupéra lesdits gallions qu'il tendit au vendeur. Après avoir reçu son argent, il ouvrit la cage à l'aide de sa baguette et d'un mot de passe. Le chat sauta directement dans les bras de la petite fille qui tomba à la renverse. Bella se mit à rire alors que le grand chat lui léchait le bout du nez en ronronnant.

-Et bien, je ne pensais pas que ce chat savait ronronner, rit le vendeur. Vous faut-il autre chose ?

Charlie et Pétunia se tournèrent vers Harry, l'interrogeant du regard.

-En fait je cherche un serpent, expliqua-t-il.

-Euh et bien, je n'en vends pas, disons qu'il n'y a aucun marchand sur le Chemin de Traverse qui n'en vend, admit-il.

-Oh, pourquoi ? demanda Harry, déçu.

-Et bien, les serpents ne sont pas très appréciés et plutôt mal vus… Je n'ai rien contre, personnellement, mais bon… Si tu en veux vraiment un il faudra aller sur l'Allée des Embrumes, mais ce n'est pas vraiment conseillé, c'est mal fréquenté, expliqua-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête. Il voulait vraiment un serpent alors allée mal fréquentée ou non, il irait. Il ne comprenait cependant pas comment les serpents pouvaient être à ce point mal vus. C'étaient de magnifiques animaux, dignes et souvent mal compris. Nora lui en avait beaucoup parlé, c'étaient des animaux qu'elle respectait énormément.

Ils sortirent de l'animalerie après avoir acheté tout le nécessaire pour le chat qui suivait Bella à la trace. Elle l'avait – originalement – appelé Boule de Neige. Bella lui parlait comme à un ami et le chat semblait étrangement l'écouter.

Alors que Pétunia regardait le reste de la liste des fournitures, c'est-à-dire les livres et la baguette, Harry l'interrompit.

-Maman, commença-t-il, hésitant.

-Oui, mon chéri ?

-Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas tout de suite acheter les livres, Seigneur Gripsec m'a demandé d'attendre avant de valider mon inscription pour Poudlard, expliqua-t-il.

-Ah ?

-Oui, il a appris qu'on vivait aux Etats-Unis et il m'a dit d'attendre qu'on parle avant de confirmer mon inscription…

-Bien, de toute manière nous n'avons acheté que ton chaudron, tes plumes et ton encre.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant et en les remerciant alors qu'ils prirent le chemin du retour.

Ils rentrèrent finalement au motel, tous exténués par la journée qu'ils avaient eue. Dès le lendemain ils amenèrent Harry à Gringotts avant de partir se balader dans Londres.

Harry entra discrètement dans la banque encore vide de sorciers à cause de l'heure matinale. Tous les gobelins tournèrent la tête vers lui avant de hocher respectueusement la tête.

Harry les salua aussi d'un mouvement de tête avec un grand sourire et s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune ami, le questionna-t-il.

-J'aimerai m'entretenir avec seigneur Gripsec, si c'est possible, sourit-il.

La commissure des lèvres du Gobelin se retroussa légèrement, amusé par ce petit sorcier respectueux.

-Veuillez me suivre jeune ami.

Il l'emmena jusque devant le même bureau que la veille où trois coups furent frappés. On entendit la voix de Gripsec s'élever et c'est seul que Harry ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Bonjour seigneur Gripsec, s'exclama-t-il.

-Jeune ami, ravi de voir que vous avez l'air en forme, l'accueillit-il avec un petit sourire. Bien, asseyez-vous.

Harry obéit et se plaça dans le confortable fauteuil face au bureau.

-Votre mère ne vous accompagne-t-elle pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Non ils m'ont déposé à la banque avant de partir, ils reviennent me chercher à midi.

-Bien. Commençons tout de suite par le sujet le plus pressant. Votre future école de sorcellerie. Je ne vous cache pas que je ne suis pas vraiment pour Poudlard.

Harry afficha une moue déçue.

-Je préfère vous couper tout de suite, c'est un choix qui vous appartient. Cependant, il est important que vous compreniez pour quelles raisons je pense cela.

Harry hocha de la tête, attentif aux paroles du gobelin.

-Tout d'abord il existe une école de sorcellerie aux Etats-Unis, bien que moins ancienne, qui est tout aussi réputée. Cependant l'enseignement qui y est dispensé est d'une bien meilleure qualité et beaucoup plus large, on y étudie quasiment tous les aspects de la magie, même les plus sombres. De plus, c'est de cette école que sortent les mages les plus expérimentés et recherchés depuis plusieurs décennies. L'école est également plus ouverte et les élèves moins discriminants qu'en Angleterre sur la pureté du sang.

-La pureté du sang ?

-Oui, en Angleterre, tout comme en Europe en général, les mages se soucient beaucoup du sang. Être de sang pur signifie descendre d'une famille uniquement composée de sorciers. Les né-moldus sont les sorciers qui ont des parents moldus, comme Lily Potter, et les sang-mêlés sont originalement des sorciers sang-pur qui ont eu une descendance avec un moldu ou un né-moldu, comme vous. Aux Etats-Unis, à Ilvermorny, l'école de sorcellerie, tous sont beaucoup plus ouverts et il n'y est pas question de mages qui valent plus que d'autres grâce à leur sang, expliqua-t-il. Et enfin, vous y serez beaucoup plus à l'aise et en sécurité. Aux Etats-Unis, vous n'êtes que légèrement connu, pas d'une façon quasi obsessionnelle comme ici. Sans compter que les grandes familles sorcières européennes ne sont que peu connues, à part pour les plus grandes comme Serpentard et Peverell pour vous. Potter et Black sont légèrement connues, Fleamont pas du tout.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'y serai plus en sécurité ? s'enquit Harry.

-Du fait que vous n'êtes pas célèbre, vous serez plus à l'abri des gens qui pourraient chercher à vous manipuler d'une façon ou d'une autre. Vous n'aurez également pas à subir le regard des autres, leur jugement préconçu sur vous ni les personnes qui voudraient se rapprocher de vous juste pour votre célébrité ou votre richesse. Je pense aussi que ce serait un certain soulagement pour vos parents que vous soyez à la fois éloigné de tout ceci et plus proche d'eux, finit-il.

Harry avait l'air songeur. Tout ce que Gripsec lui avait dit faisait sens et il aimerait également être plus proche de sa famille. De toute façon qu'est-ce que Poudlard pourrait lui apporter à part le vague souvenir de personnes qu'il ne considérait même pas vraiment comme ses parents ?

Harry entendit un son de glissement près de lui. Tout d'abord surpris, il regarda en tous sens dans la pièce avant de se rendre compte que seul lui l'entendait et que ce bruit était uniquement dans son esprit.

Gripsec le regarda étrangement mais choisit de ne pas intervenir, continuant simplement d'observer son jeune client.

Doucement le serpent représentant Salazar sortit des tréfonds de l'esprit de Harry pour s'approcher de celui-ci.

-Jeune Héritier, le salua-t-il.

-Bonjour Salazar.

-J'ai cru comprendre au vu de ton esprit brouillé, que tu étais indécis. Poudlard ou Ilvermorny ?

-Et bien… Je voulais vraiment aller à Poudlard lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre mais…

-Tu ne sais plus trop ?

Harry hocha de la tête.

-Et bien, en tant que mon héritier, je devrais t'orienter vers l'école que j'ai cofondée. Néanmoins, j'ai également écouté l'avis de ce gobelin, commença-t-il. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas pu faire ce que je voulais dans cette école et que l'enseignement qui y est prodigué ne me convenait pas tout à fait. Je pense qu'Ilvermorny est un meilleur choix, mais j'accepterai que tu y ailles à une seule condition.

Harry le regarda, réfléchissant rapidement à ce que pourrait bien lui demander Salazar. Il finit par pencher la tête, incitant Salazar à donner sa condition.

-Fais tous les efforts possibles pour être le meilleur, ce sera le minimum que je t'impose. Pas question de frivolités, tu étudies, tu deviens le meilleur et tu fais prospérer le nom des différentes familles qui t'ont choisi comme héritier. Pas moins.

Harry lui offrit un grand sourire.

-Je ferai plus que mon maximum, je vous le promets, Salazar, jura-t-il.

-Bien, tu as une grande nouvelle à annoncer, je te laisse donc.

-A bientôt Salazar !

-A bientôt Harry.

Harry reprit pieds dans la réalité et fixa de nouveau Gripsec.

-Et bien ce sera Ilvermorny, déclara-t-il.

Grispec hocha de la tête, heureux mais l'observant bizarrement. Harry n'y répondit qu'avec un grand sourire.

-Je suppose que vous avez encore plein de choses à m'apprendre et il nous reste une heure aujourd'hui, lui rappela Harry. Je peux venir tous les matins, mais je ne veux pas trop vous déranger.

-Nous avons encore beaucoup de sujets à aborder effectivement, et vous ne me dérangez absolument pas jeune ami, tous les matins ce sera parfait. Bien, commençons par un rapide bilan de vos comptes et possessions sur chacun d'entre eux. Vous avez dix comptes :

« Trois comptes reliés aux Potters Le compte principal de la famille contenant toute la fortune acquise au cours des siècles, celui de votre mère et un ouvert à votre nom. C'est sur le compte principal que se situent également toutes les possessions immobilières des Potters, toutes en Europe. Vous avez plusieurs manoirs à travers la Grande Bretagne, un en France, deux au Portugal et un en Allemagne. Ce sont pour la plupart des propriétés qui ne sont plus entretenues depuis fort longtemps, parfois plusieurs siècles. Mais elles bénéficient presque toutes de protections importantes qui les ont en grande partie protégées du temps, mais surtout des personnes voulant s'y introduire. Sur le compte de Lily Potter, pas beaucoup d'argent, mais la maison dans laquelle elle et James ont été attaqués. Elle est en ruine, précisa-t-il. Tous les comptes Potters réunis, vous disposez d'une fortune pécuniaire de vingt millions de gallions et vos biens immobiliers valent à peu près soixante-dix millions de gallions »

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Un compte relié aux Fleamont, contenant le principal de votre fortune pécuniaire et immobilière. C'est une famille complètement oubliée en Angleterre car elle est originaire de France. Pourtant, c'est une des plus riches qu'il ait existé. Vous disposez d'une centaine de propriétés à travers le monde, vingt en France, quatre en Grande-Bretagne, dont une proche de la prison sorcière d'Azkaban, une dizaine en Europe de l'est, dix-huit aux Etats-Unis – je pense que cela peut vous intéresser, nous y reviendrons – et le reste perdues un peu partout dans le monde, plusieurs sur chaque continents. Vous disposez avec ce compte d'une fortune de douze milliards de gallions et vos biens sont estimés à environ dix milliards de gallions.

Harry pâlit légèrement.

-C'est monstrueux, mais un gallion vaut un US dollars ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Loin de là jeune maître, un gallion vaut à peu près, en fonction des jours, 7 US dollars, l'informa-t-il.

-Mais, c'est encore plus énorme, bégaya Harry.

-Effectivement jeune maître, vous êtes à la tête d'une fortune colossale, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai là pour vous apprendre à la gérer et à la faire prospérer.

Harry hocha de la tête, toujours pensif.

\- Bien, vous avez également deux comptes liés aux Blacks Le compte principal de la famille et celui de votre parrain, Sirius Black. En tout sur les deux comptes vous n'avez pas beaucoup de gallions comparé aux précédents, presque cinq-cents milles, mais sur le compte principal vous avez deux propriétés, un manoir sorcier très ancien en plein Londres, et une sorte d'hôtel particulier sur l'Allée des Embrumes, une allée située pas loin du Chemin de Traverse et plutôt mal fréquentée. De plus, vous avez sur le compte principal des biens inestimables en termes d'artefacts magiques, de bijoux et de livres extrêmement rares, entre autres.

\- Ensuite vous avez les trois comptes liés aux Peverells. Normalement vous n'auriez dû avoir accès qu'à celui de Ignotus, l'un des trois légendaires frères, mais il n'y a aucun descendant plus direct que vous pour les deux autres frères également et ils vous ont tous trois acceptés. Vous n'y trouverez qu'une centaine de gallions, mais beaucoup de livres et surtout de leurs inventions jamais dévoilées au grand public.

\- Et enfin un compte relié à Salazar Serpentard qu…

-Je préfère ne rien savoir, le coupa Harry. J'ai pu parler avec Salazar et je ne suis encore son héritier que par le nom. Je pense que c'est mieux si j'accède à mon héritage que lorsque Salazar me jugera digne, expliqua Harry.

-Bien, je respecte votre choix. Je ne vous communiquerai rien sur votre héritage avant que vous soyez reconnu comme héritier à part entière, déclara-t-il en hochant de la tête.

-Merci, Seigneur Gripsec, sourit-il.

-Bien, c'est effectivement beaucoup, sachez qu'en tout, sans compter les biens immobiliers vous disposez de plus de douze milliards de gallions, ce qui équivaut à plus de quatre-vingts milliards de dollars américains. Je peux, dans un premier temps, gérer votre fortune et la placer aux bons endroits, jusqu'à ce que vous maîtrisiez toutes les subtilités nécessaires.

-Je pense que c'est préférable, avoua Harry.

-Il n'y a pas de mal à ça jeune héritier, cela fait plus de deux cents ans que je suis en poste, il est normal que je sache mieux m'occuper de votre argent que vous pour l'instant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je prendrai à cœur vos intérêts. Y a-t-il néanmoins des choses que vous souhaitez faire le plus rapidement possible ?

-Et bien… mes parents ne seront sûrement jamais d'accord si je leur demande, mais je veux leur donner une partie de mon argent, même si ce n'est pas beaucoup pour moi, ça pourra leur être très utile, commença-t-il.

-Je pense que vous pouvez les mettre à l'abri du besoin sans même que la différence ne soit réellement visible pour vous, acquiesça Gripsec. Nous pouvons leur verser sans même qu'ils aient leur mot à dire, je vous le promets, jeune héritier. Que pensez-vous, pour commencer, d'un montant de cinq millions de dollars US ?

Harry hocha de la tête, c'était une somme tout-à-fait confortable et il savait pertinemment que s'il leur donnait significativement plus, ils s'énerveraient vraiment. Enfin, ils risquaient déjà de s'énerver pour ce montant, mais il arriverait bien à leur expliquer que la différence était à peine visible pour lui.

-Il ne s'agit là que de 0,006 pourcents de votre fortune, pas de quoi les inquiéter pour vous.

-Effectivement, dit comme cela, sourit Harry. J'avais une autre question vous concernant. Que gagniez-vous avec le contrat que nos familles ont passé ?

-Vingt pourcent de l'argent que les placements effectués vous rapportent.

-Serait-il possible de changer légèrement ce contrat ?

-Effectivement en tant que Lord Potter vous en avez la possibilité, mais seulement avec l'accord du chef de ma famille, moi-même.

-Bien, alors pourquoi pas monter ce pourcentage, je suis bien assez riche comme ça. On pourrait au moins le monter à quarante pourcents ? demanda Harry.

-Êtes-vous sûr jeune maître, cela représente tout de même une somme…

-Une somme dont je n'ai pas besoin et qui ait méritée, grâce à vous personne n'a pu accéder à mon héritage et j'ai découvert que je n'en avais pas qu'un.

-Bien, si tel est votre désir, le contrat sera effectivement changé, je vais préparer cela. Sachez néanmoins que vous pourrez revenir dessus, tant que ça ne retombe pas en-dessous de vingt pourcents.

Harry hocha de la tête avec un grand sourire.

-Bien, il est déjà midi dix, je fais le virement de l'argent sur le compte de votre mère. Il sera effectif dans un peu moins de cinq minutes je pense.

-Parfait, merci Seigneur Gripsec.

-Merci à vous jeune héritier, je vais vous raccompagner. Où vos parents vous attendent-ils ?

-Devant le Chaudron Baveur, du côté moldu, ils ne peuvent pas rentrer sans moi.

-Très bien, laissez-moi prendre mes affaires, je vous y amène.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Vous n'êtes pas obligés…

-Je ne vais pas vous laisser sans protection sur le Chemin de Traverse, je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose.

Harry sourit alors que le gobelin enfilait une cape sombre lui faisant prendre une allure plus humaine, d'une taille un peu plus haute que celle de Harry. Il tendit une autre cape, d'un vert sombre et profond à Harry.

-C'est un cadeau, jeune ami. C'est une cape aux propriétés magiques, comme la mienne. Elle vous rend quasiment invisible, enfin disons qu'elle éloigne l'attention des autres.

-Merci Seigneur Gripsec, s'exclama Harry d'un ton enthousiaste.

Il l'enfila et celle-ci se raccourcie pour lui aller parfaitement.

Maintenant vêtu comme il le fallait, ils sortirent du bureau du gobelin et arrivèrent rapidement dans le hall où tous les gobelins tournèrent la tête vers eux. Ils s'échangèrent des hochements de têtes avant que Gripsec ne conduise Harry jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Il le laissa devant la porte menant au monde moldu et une fois son jeune client disparu, il s'en retourna à la banque.

De son côté, Harry retira sa cape une fois la porte passée, provoquant le sursaut de sa mère.

-Harry, chéri, tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolé maman, c'est une cape magique pour que les gens ne fassent pas attention à moi, Seigneur Gripsec a peur pour ma sécurité, sourit Harry.

-Ce n'est pas plus mal, approuva Charlie. Bon, on va pouvoir aller manger, je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses à nous raconter.

Tous quatre retournèrent à leur motel où Pétunia avait préparé un repas ainsi qu'un gâteau à l'aide de Bella.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la petite table.

-Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Charlie.

-Je vais aller à Ilvermorny, aux Etats-Unis, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ses parents soufflèrent de ce qui semblait être du soulagement.

-C'est une bonne chose, je pense, mon chéri, avoua Pétunia.

Charlie hocha de la tête alors que Bella la pencha.

-C'est quoi Ivermony ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est une école de magie, mais aux Etats-Unis.

Elle sembla comprendre puisqu'elle fit un énorme sourire à son grand-frère.

-Et c'est où ?

-Je sais pas trop, avoua Harry. Je demanderai à Seigneur Gripsec demain et aussi comment je fais pour m'y inscrire.

-Très bien, affirma Pétunia. Je préfère te savoir là-bas plutôt qu'à Poudlard.

-Seigneur Gripsec également. En plus il m'a dit que l'enseignement est meilleur à Ilvermorny et que tout le monde est plus ouvert qu'à Poudlard.

-Tant mieux, Lily me racontait comment certains élèves la traitaient juste parce que ses parents n'étaient pas sorciers, expliqua Pétunia.

-Définitivement Ilvermorny, quoi que ce soit. Si ton gobelin te dit que c'est mieux alors ça doit l'être, approuva Charlie. En plus, tu seras beaucoup moins loin de nous, même si c'est à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis.

* * *

Voila.

Désolée pour l'absence, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci pour tous vos commentaires, je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, si c'est pas le cas, je suis vraiment navrée…

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas eu trop de fautes.

Réponse review :

Harry .E.L L: Merci pour ton commentaire ! Moi aussi, j'adore le fourchelangue et je trouve les serpents vraiment intéressants. Pour Voldemort, je ne sais pas ( :

Bonne journée !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8:**

Fin août arrivait à grands pas. Harry avait appris beaucoup de choses grâce au gobelin, il s'était même développé une certaine complicité entre eux. Gripsec lui avait enseigné le gobelbabil et même si Harry ne le parlait pas à la perfection, il savait au moins se faire comprendre et déchiffrer la plupart de ce qu'on lui disait. Il avait également commencé à apprendre les ficelles des finances, très légèrement cependant, Gripsec pensant qu'il était encore trop jeune pour se soucier en profondeur de ce genre de choses.

Pétunia et Charlie avaient fini par se rendre compte de la somme non négligeable sur le compte de Pétunia et Harry avait dû batailler dur pour qu'ils acceptent de garder l'argent. L'argument des 0,006% les avait fait pâlir et finalement accepter avec la promesse de ne plus rien leur verser. Rien qu'avec ces cinq millions de dollars ils avaient de quoi vivre confortablement sur plusieurs générations.

Mais ce qui avait le plus marqué Harry restait la découverte de l'Allée des Embrumes, sous couvert de la cape offerte par Gripsec et accompagné de celui-ci.

_FLACH-BACK_

Harry revêtu de sa cape et précédé de Gripsec, pénétra dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'était une ruelle sombre, la lumière du soleil semblait ne jamais s'y être introduite. Le sol de pierres inégales était humide, voire visqueux à certains endroits et était en grande partie caché par une brume présente sur toute l'allée. On voyait de ci de là des ombres, de sombres silhouettes, mais jamais qu'un léger bruit étouffé.

La seule lumière, ou plutôt lueur, sur ce chemin émanait des quelques boutiques ouvertes. Une d'elles en particulier attira Harry qui finit par en pousser la porte, suivit du gobelin. C'était une animalerie plutôt glauque illuminée par des torches murales à la flamme vacillante. Harry parcourut les allées du magasin. Ici aucun chat ou hibou. Des rapaces, des araignées plus ou moins grosses, des rats et des insectes. Puis, au fond du magasin, quelques vivariums. Dès que Harry les vit, il s'en rapprocha, le gobelin toujours derrière qui comprenait enfin le pourquoi de cette halte.

Harry observa les vivariums le cœur battant d'excitation. Il _comprenait, _il pouvait entendre et suivre les conversations des serpents sans effort, sans même y prêter attention.

-Je sens une présence, déclara l'un d'eux.

-Oui, une présence cachée, siffla un autre.

Tous les serpents semblaient maintenant aux aguets, cherchant la personne qu'ils sentaient, en vain.

-Bonjour, finit par siffler Harry, hésitant.

Les serpents se mirent alors à parler tous en même temps, on entendait des « parleur » par ci, des « impossible » par-là, puis finalement plus un bruit jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux pose une simple question.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Harry Evans-Potter-Fleamont-Black-Peverell-Serpentard. Mais je pense que c'est un peu long, aussi vous pouvez m'appeler Harry.

-Serpentard, sifflèrent-ils en cœur.

-Je comprends mieux, avoua l'un d'eux.

-Que faites-vous ici, jeune Serpentard ?

-Je cherche un compagnon, les informa-t-il.

-Parmi nous ? demanda un serpent, l'étonnement perceptible dans sa voix.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Nous ne sommes pas à votre hauteur, jeune Serpentard, de simples serpents bien banals, sans pouvoir particulier.

-Cela m'importe peu, avoua Harry. Ne voulez-vous pas de moi ?

-Nous voudrons toujours de vous jeune maître, sifflèrent plusieurs d'entre eux.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus des vitres quelque peu opaques à cause la saleté, il les parcourut toutes des yeux alors qu'il échangeait quelques mots avec chaque serpent. Il arriva finalement devant un vivarium un peu écarté où un petit serpent semblait dormir.

-Elle ne va pas bien, jeune Serpentard. Elle ne se sent pas bien enfermée dans cette boîte, siffla le serpent du vivarium voisin.

-Cela fait longtemps qu'elle est dans cet état ?

-Depuis ce matin elle se sent trop lasse, expliqua le serpent.

-Bien, je vais m'en occuper alors. Je reviens, les informa-t-il.

-Que comptez-vous faire, jeune maître ?

-Tous les prendre, sourit Harry. Ils surveilleront l'hôtel particulier des Blacks quand je ne serai pas là.

Le gobelin hocha de la tête.

-Je vous les prends, offrit le gobelin.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé, Seigneu…

-J'ai envie de vous les offrir, acceptez.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête alors que le gobelin se dirigeait vers la caisse du vendeur. La conversation sembla plutôt houleuse, mais toutes les vitres finirent par s'abaisser.

-Venez, demanda Harry en tendant ses bras vers les vitres.

Tous les serpents, de tailles et d'espèces différentes, se faufilèrent sous sa cape en sifflant de nombreux remerciements. Harry finit par se baisser vers le dernier vivarium où le petit serpent n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Petite, siffla-t-il en lui caressant le haut de la tête.

Elle ouvrit difficilement un œil, puis le second pour finalement poser son regard vers la source du sifflement.

-C'est normal si tu ne me vois pas, monte sur ma main, tu ne seras plus jamais dans une boîte, promis.

Elle regarda de nouveau, puis s'enroula sur la main qui la caressait toujours.

-Je te fais confiance, parleur, siffla-t-elle doucement.

Ils sortirent finalement tous de l'animalerie, sans un regard en arrière pour le propriétaire stupéfait. Celui-ci secoua finalement la tête, ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il était surpris par un de ses clients.

-Bien, allons à l'hôtel particulier des Blacks, décréta le gobelin.

-Oui, et merci pour tout Seigneur Gripsec.

-Point besoin de me remercier jeune maître, affirma catégoriquement le gobelin.

Il semblait que de ce cadeau dépendait une partie de sa fierté, qu'un simple merci l'entacherait. Harry sourit doucement à cette réflexion, il aimait beaucoup le seigneur Gripsec et cet air solennel et sérieux qui ne le quittait jamais.

Après quelques minutes de marche ils se retrouvèrent devant un vieux bâtiment à l'air délabré. Le revêtement était d'une couleur grisâtre. L'architecture datait de l'air Tudor, comme l'avait expliqué le gobelin. Aussi la façade était recouverte de colombages croisés au but purement esthétiques. La porte était enfoncée d'un mètre par rapport à la façade, derrière un arc dont le pourtour était orné de pierres de différentes tailles. La porte était faite de simples lames de bois larges et épaisses et la poignée et le système de pivot d'un doré terni par les années.

La bâtisse était plutôt effrayante avec sa silhouette effilée, toute en hauteur, et son toit très pentu que l'on distinguait à peine avec l'obscurité ambiante.

Le gobelin expliqua à Harry qu'il suffisait qu'il place un doigt légèrement entaillé et recouvert de sang sur la porte pour qu'il en soit reconnu comme propriétaire.

Après cette simple manipulation, la porte s'ouvrit dans un sinistre craquement digne d'un film d'horreur.

L'intérieur était entièrement recouvert de poussière et baigné d'une faible lueur macabre.

Le gobelin murmura un sort en gobelbabil et la pièce s'éclaira d'une franche lumière dorée qui ne laissait aucune place à l'ombre.

L'espace semblait être un petit salon d'entrée, la pièce n'était pas très large, mais très haute de plafond, devant certainement faire toute la hauteur de la maison. Le bois était omniprésent, des poutres parcourant la pièce, certains murs lambrissés et un magnifique escalier sculpté en chêne qui donnait sur une balustrade longeant tout une partie de la pièce et donnant apparemment sur le premier étage. Le sol, en chêne également, était parsemé de vieux tapis aux couleurs qui avaient dues être chaudes et aux dessins difficilement visibles sous la poussière.

Les murs eux-aussi étaient pour la plupart recouverts de tapisseries montrant diverses scènes de la vie quotidienne de l'époque, dont des scènes de chasse assez sanglantes et macabres. Ces tapisseries semblaient douées d'une certaine vie car les personnages tissés tournèrent tous la tête vers eux. Ils semblaient tous murmurer entre eux, certains personnages passant dans d'autres tapisseries pour se concerter.

Harry décida de retirer sa cape, se laissant ainsi apparaître à la vue de tous ces personnages. Les serpents en profitèrent pour étudier le « jeune Serpentard » en sifflant entre eux. Certains partirent à la découverte de la maison alors qu'Harry déposait le petit serpent enroulé sur sa main autour de sa nuque pour qu'elle ait plus chaud.

-Et bien, qui voici donc, interrogea celui semblant être le « chef » de par sa stature et son ton.

-Votre nouveau maître, grinça le gobelin.

Plusieurs personnages semblèrent s'en offusquer alors qu'Harry les regardait toujours avec émerveillement. Il n'entendit même pas le gobelin tellement il était absorbé par son observation et ses réflexions. Il finit par revenir au présent.

-Je suis l'héritier de votre famille, expliqua Harry.

-Vraiment ? demanda dédaigneusement le même personnage, tu n'as pourtant aucune caractéristique de notre famille mis à part tes cheveux. Je jurerai que tu ne partages pas notre sang, accusa-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas un descendant direct, mais la personne la plus légitime et l'esprit de votre famille m'a accepté en tant qu'héritier.

-Notre famille a-t-elle donc était décimée ? s'alarma une jeune fille.

-Non, mais votre héritier est détenu à vie et je suis son filleul à qui il a tout légué, il semble aussi que nous soyons lié plusieurs fois dans nos lignées, expliqua Harry.

-De qui es-tu le descendant direct ?

-Des Potters, monsieur Black.

-Je n'apprécie que bien peu les Potters, jeune homme. Je suis étonné que tu aies pu correspondre à ce que l'esprit de la famille cherche.

-N'insultez pas le jeune maître, sorcier, grinça Gripsec en enlevant sa cape.

-Jeune maître, pâlit un ancien installé dans un confortable fauteuil.

-Il s'agit là de l'héritier choisi par Salazar Serpentard lui-même, déclara avec fierté le gobelin.

-Intéressant, souffla l'ancien. Un Potter héritier de notre noble et ancienne famille et de la plus encore noble et ancienne famille Serpentard.

-Effectivement, mais ce n'est pas tout. Le jeune maître est le Lord Potter-Fleamont-Black-Peverell-Serpentard, dit fièrement Gripsec.

-Oui, enfin je suis Harry avant tout, sourit le jeune homme.

-Et bien, Harry avant tout, j'espère que tu rendras toute la renommée à notre famille, déclara l'ancien.

-C'est bien là mon principal objectif, Monsieur Black, je veux me rendre digne de l'honneur qui m'a été accordé, sourit Harry.

Une jeune femme gloussa.

-Aucun doute que vous y parviendrez avec un tel minois, affirma-t-elle.

Plusieurs autres personnages acquiescèrent alors que Harry rougissait doucement, toujours souriant.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt, héritier, grinça celui qui s'était exprimé en premier.

Harry hocha de nouveau de la tête, l'air aussi sérieux et solennel que Gripsec lui-même.

-Dans un premier temps je pense qu'il faut nettoyer cette maison, s'exclama Harry. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'est plus habitée ?

-Quelques siècles en effet, affirma l'ancien. Il semble que nos descendants aient oublié jusqu'à l'existence même de cette demeure.

-Ils sont établis depuis longtemps dans la demeure de Grimmauld Place, opina le gobelin.

-Bien triste, souffla l'ancien. Cette demeure est bien plus élégante et ancestrale.

Après quelques discussions Harry et Gripsec parcoururent la demeure y découvrant trois salons, une énorme bibliothèque au premier étage, trois chambres et autant de salles de bain. La maison était également pourvue d'un sous-sol, ressemblant plus à des cachots, avec plusieurs geôles.

L'ancien de tout à l'heure s'avéra être un des premiers Blacks, Phineas Nigellus, également l'ancêtre de la branche principale. Il expliqua alors à Harry comment rendre sa gloire d'antan à la maisonnée grâce à un ancien sort apposé sur la bâtisse et nécessitant simplement le sang d'un Black, ou ici de leur héritier. Ainsi le sang d'Harry permit la libération d'une partie de la magie propre de la maison qui se nettoya de fond en comble. Plusieurs portraits exprimèrent leur contentement, cela faisait un moment que la maison n'avait pas été en si bon état et leurs tapisseries non plus.

Les serpents avaient pris leurs marques et ne s'offusquèrent pas quand Harry leur apprit qu'il les laissait là pour veiller sur la demeure en son absence et qu'il ne prenait avec lui que le petit serpent autour de son cou.

Il salua chaleureusement les portraits en leur promettant de revenir de temps en temps et de rendre honneur à leur famille.

_FIN FLASH-BACK_

Et enfin il avait été accepté sans difficulté à Ilvermorny et avait hâte d'y être. Le seigneur Gripsec lui avait expliqué la marche à suivre et aidé à remplir les documents demandés.

Les Evans-Swan se baladèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse une dernière fois, profitant de la belle journée. Ils étaient presque autant émerveillés que lors de leur première visite.

A la fin de la journée, vers dix-huit heures, ils se rendirent tous ensemble à la banque. Celle-ci était quasiment vide, seuls deux sorciers s'y trouvaient. Harry amena rapidement, mais discrètement sa famille jusqu'au bureau de Gripsec où il entra après avoir frappé.

-Seigneur Gripsec ! le salua Harry.

-Jeune maître, dit-il pour saluer. Madame, Monsieur, Mademoiselle, dit-il tout en hochant de la tête en direction de chaque personne à qui il s'adressait.

Il fit apparaître trois fauteuils supplémentaires devant son bureau. Harry s'installa sur son fauteuil habituel, le plus en face du gobelin, tandis que ses parents prenaient place de part et d'autre de leur enfant. Bella, quant à elle, ne voulut pas s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à la droite de son père, réquisitionnant d'autorité les genoux de son grand-frère.

Le gobelin sourit discrètement devant le tableau, le père de famille cherchant le moindre danger, la mère veillant sur ses enfants et les deux plus jeunes souriant de toutes leurs dents.

-Votre dernière journée en Angleterre, je suppose, commença Gripsec.

-Effectivement, nous avons un vol dans quelques heures, acquiesça Pétunia.

-On va prendre encore le grand oiseau ! s'exclama Bella.

Tous sourirent à la remarque enfantine.

-Bien, je dois dire que cela me rassure de savoir que vous serez bientôt loin de ce pays, déclara sincèrement Gripsec.

-Nous aussi, affirma Charlie. Je n'ai sûrement pas compris tous les enjeux, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a des personnes qui ont de mauvaises intentions envers mon fils ici, ça ne me plaît vraiment pas.

-Je comprends tout à fait. Cependant, ce n'est pas un adieu pour nous, sourit Gripsec. Je suis muté à la banque de New York, la plus proche de l'école de votre fils, les informa Gripsec.

-Vraiment ? C'est génial, on va pouvoir continuer à se voir souvent alors ! s'exclama Harry.

-Tout à fait, j'ai également pris l'initiative de transférer tous vos comptes, même celui dont vous ne voulez rien savoir, aux Etats-Unis. Plus aucuns de vos gallions n'est sous la juridiction anglaise.

-C'est mieux, je suppose, acquiesça Harry.

-Oui, même si vous êtes en dehors de toutes les lois, protégé par la banque, il est préférable que ce statut ne soit pas révélé de suite, pas tant que vous serez incapable de vous défendre vous et votre famille, finit-il en regardant Bella.

Harry serra ses bras autour de sa petite sœur en regardant sérieusement le gobelin.

-Je comprends, tout sauf mettre ma famille en danger, approuva-t-il.

Sur quelques dernières recommandations les Evans-Swan repartirent et se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport, se préparant pour de nombreuses heures de vol. Ils devaient arriver le trente août dans la matinée à Boston d'où partaient les bus pour Ilvermorny.

Une fois sur place Charlie reprit directement un avion pour Phoenix avec Bella, laissant Harry et Pétunia s'installer dans un petit hôtel. Ils profitèrent de ces deux derniers jours ensemble pour beaucoup parler, Harry lui confiant beaucoup de choses, Pétunia le rassurant.

Ils en profitèrent également pour acheter tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'est-à-dire des uniformes et autres vêtements sorciers, des ingrédients pour certains cours ainsi que tous les livres. Harry s'acheta également un hibou grand-duc pour pouvoir envoyer des lettres et recevoir celles que ça famille voudrait lui envoyer.

Le quartier magique de Boston était étonnement bien différent du Chemin de Traverse. Beaucoup plus moderne autant par ses immeubles que par ses passants. Rares étaient les mages habillés traditionnellement comme en Angleterre, peu avaient des chapeaux pointus. La plupart portait des vêtements plus confortables, bien souvent à la mode du côté moldus. Ils purent également apercevoir des créatures magiques, ils étaient sûrs d'être passés à côté de certains qu'ils n'avaient même pas reconnus.

Ils avaient en effet appris l'existence des vampires et autres loup-garou tout à fait acceptés et intégrés dans la société sorcière américaine à la différence de la société anglaise qui les rejetait à la marge de la société, ne leur accordant aucuns droits. Ici personne ne valait mieux qu'un autre, aucune espèce prédominait et rares semblaient les préjugés.

Pétunia avait relativisé cette impression en expliquant à Harry que bien souvent les personnes ayant des préjugés les gardaient pour elles et ne les exprimaient la plupart du temps pas directement.

* * *

Cela fait un peu moins d'un an que je n'ai pas sorti de chapitres. J'en suis bien évidemment désolée. Cela fait tellement longtemps et j'ai reçu entre temps des commentaires que j'ai toujours lu et pour lesquels je suis reconnaissante, cependant je n'y répondrais pas en privé, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Le chapitre 9 arrivera dans la foulée, sûrement cette nuit ou demain matin.

J'ai relu ce chapitre, mais des fautes sont certainement encore présentes. J'espère que la lecture vous a tout de même plu !

Bonne journée/soirée.


	9. Chapitre 9

/!\ Le chapitre 8 est sorti le 25.05.2020

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Le premier septembre arriva plutôt rapidement pour Pétunia et Harry qui se retrouvèrent à attendre le bus pour « Mont Greylock bis ». Le jeune garçon avait revêtu l'uniforme de l'école, rouge et bleu, et voyait apparaître petit à petit ses futurs camarades. Et ils étaient plutôt nombreux. Harry en repéra certains qui détonnaient par rapport au reste du groupe. Notamment une jeune fille et un garçon quasiment identiques aux cheveux rouge sang, ou encore cette fille aux cheveux d'un blanc étincelant. Il vit également plusieurs élèves aux traits et aux oreilles pointues.

Puis une jeune femme dans la trentaine arriva et se plaça au centre. Elle avait de courts cheveux d'un blond cendré, des yeux semblant plus noirs qu'une nuit sans étoile et un sourire rayonnant. Elle était vêtue simplement : jean noir, chemisier bleu ciel et talons. Elle avait également une broche en forme de nœud gordien, comme celui incrusté sur leurs uniformes. Elle se racla la gorge avant de commencer à parler.

-Bonjour chers nouveaux élèves, je m'appelle Madison Saito, dit-elle en souriant. Au sein d'Ilvermorny je remplis la tâche de gardienne, si vous avez un problème passez d'abord par moi, si ce n'est pas de mon ressort je vous redirigerais ! Comme chaque année depuis que je suis en poste je m'occupe des premières années. Pour se rendre jusqu'au Mont Greylock nous devons prendre un bus, le Mont Greylock bis. La seule forme de magie de ce car est qu'il y a beaucoup plus de place à l'intérieur que ce que l'on peut apercevoir de l'extérieur pour que l'on puisse tous loger dedans. Cependant, nous avons interdiction de rouler à une vitesse « magique », dirons-nous. La MACUSA est très stricte sur ce point, les non-maj doivent penser qu'il s'agit d'un bus normal. Le voyage durera donc environ trois heures et demie. Bien, je vais faire l'appel et dès que votre nom est cité vous pourrez entrer.

« Chandler Axton, commença-t-elle.

Un jeune homme à la peau ébène s'avança avec un petit sourire et monta dans le bus.

Les noms défilèrent ensuite sans que Harry n'y prenne garde, sa main dans celle de sa mère, il avait envie de pleurer. Il se sentait mal d'abandonner sa mère, même s'il ne l'abandonnait pas vraiment. En fait, il avait plutôt peur qu'elle l'oublie, que rien ne soit plus pareil entre eux après ce départ. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'ils étaient une vraie famille, ils étaient passés par tellement d'épreuves.

Pétunia l'attira doucement dans ses bras, soufflant juste quelques mots. Les mots qu'il fallait.

-Je t'aime plus que tout, mon chéri, dit-elle avec toute la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour son enfant.

Harry trembla légèrement, mais finit par se dégager et la regarder droit dans les yeux avec un immense sourire.

-Moi aussi, maman.

Pétunia lui sourit de nouveau alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue, témoin de son émotion.

-« Harry Fleamont »

Harry sursauta avant d'embrasser tendrement sa mère une dernière fois et de monter dans le bus. Il s'installa au fond, personne autour de lui. Les sièges étaient disposés par quatre, deux face-à-face. Il posa le regard à travers la fenêtre, observant sa mère lui faire un dernier signe avant de partir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il songea au choix de son nom. Gripsec et lui en avaient parlé pendant un moment. Evans-Fleamont serait bizarre, les Fleamont étant une famille sang-pur française, même si normalement éteinte, et Evans un nom anglais répandu dans le monde moldu. On aurait tôt fait de faire le rapprochement entre lui et les Potter, ce qu'ils souhaitaient arriver le plus tard possible.

Gripsec lui avait dit qu'il devait garder le plus longtemps possible secret le fait qu'il était un Potter, ne parlons même pas de ses autres héritages. Ainsi, avec l'accord de Salazar, il avait décidé de prendre le nom de Fleamont dans un premier temps, ce serait son nom courant.

Pétunia ne lui en avait pas voulu, de toute manière elle ne resterait pas Evans bien longtemps. Harry sourit doucement en se rappelant la demande en mariage de Charlie, maladroite comme l'homme l'était souvent.

Il avait néanmoins fait un gros effort. Il était allé chercher un petit gâteau et y avait glissé la bague de fiançailles de sa grand-mère, qu'il n'avait jamais offerte à la mère de Bella. Résultat des courses : Pétunia qui avait failli s'étouffer avec son gâteau, Harry et Bella choqués, Charlie plus blanc que d'habitude. Pétunia avait réussi à extraire la bague qui avait failli l'étouffer et l'avait regardée bêtement. Puis elle avait regardé Charlie, qui avait un air penaud et un sourire hésitant.

La suite s'était passée entre les larmes, les sourires et les « oui ». Harry était heureux que ses parents puissent enfin officialiser leur relation, l'été prochain Pétunia, née Evans puis nommée Dursley, deviendrait Pétunia Swan.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un jeune garçon lui secouant l'épaule.

-Harry, c'est ça ?

-Euh… oui ?

-Haha, t'es un marrant toi. Bon je m'installe ici, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant.

Harry se fit la remarque que ce garçon était un véritable ouragan, emportant tout sur son passage.

-Et bien, je suppose que non, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

L'autre garçon rit quelques instants avant de lui présenter sa main. Harry la saisit après une seconde d'hésitation.

-Dawson Kelly, se présenta-t-il.

-Harry Fleamont.

Dawson Kelly lui fit un sourire où des fossettes adorables apparaissaient. Il avait des cheveux marron-roux rassemblés en dreadlocks et des yeux couleur noisette pétillants. Il était plutôt fin et avait l'air petit.

Dawson menait la conversation pour deux alors que Harry l'écoutait attentivement, hochant la tête par moments, souriant à d'autres. Dawson ne se tut que lorsque de nouveaux venus s'installèrent en face d'eux. La jeune fille avait l'air totalement désintéressé, presque absente. Son frère, jumeau assurément, avait un air supérieur, regardant de haut Harry qui ne réagit pas. Il s'en fichait royalement. Tous deux avaient des cheveux rouge sang, la jeune fille les portant longs alors que ceux de son frère lui arrivaient juste au-dessus des épaules.

-Rony, Orly ! s'exclama Dawson. Je vous présente mon nouvel ami, Harry !

Harry hocha de la tête avec un sourire timide, lesdits « Rony » et « Orly » n'avaient pas une expression très engageante.

-Ah, soupira Dawson, arrêtez de regarder mon petit Harry comme ça !

Harry lui renvoya un regard blasé au « petit », que Dawson prit le parti d'ignorer, non sans lui tirer la langue. Harry sourit davantage aux pitreries du jeune garçon aux dreads.

-Bon, fais pas attention mon petit Harry, c'est deux têtes de mule. Le gars c'est Ronan et la fille Orla. Comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, ils sont jumeaux. C'est mes deux meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance. Ils sont un peu spéciaux, mais pas méchants, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Harry hocha de nouveau de la tête, alors que les jumeaux ne réagissaient toujours pas, le mettant encore un peu plus mal à l'aise. Il se demandait comment quelqu'un d'aussi joyeux et ouvert que Dawson pouvait être ami avec eux.

-Et toi, tu ne connais personne ici ? questionna-t-il Harry.

-Non, soupira-t-il. Mes meilleures amies ne pratiquent pas la magie et ma famille non plus.

-Et tes parents, ça les dérange pas que tu sois sorcier ?

-Du tout, sourit Harry. Ça a été un peu plus dur à encaisser pour mon père, mais il m'aime toujours autant, comme ma mère. Ma petite sœur a été ravie d'avoir un « super grand-frère », rit-il en repensant à l'air émerveillé de Bella.

-Oh, trop mignon. Elle était pas là à l'arrêt du bus ?

-Non, il y avait juste ma mère, mon père devait ramener Bella à sa mère.

-Famille recomposée ?

Harry hocha de la tête.

-T'as de la chance d'avoir une petite sœur, je rêvais dans avoir une, mais j'ai que deux grand-frères et un plus jeune, soupira-t-il.

-Vous êtes tous des mages ?

-Oui, une famille de sorciers depuis des générations ! dit-il fièrement.

-Tu penses aller dans quelle maison ? Les interrompit soudain Orla, s'adressant à Harry.

Après un petit temps de flottement dû à la surprise, Harry répondit.

-Je ne sais pas, peu importe en fait, cela ne m'empêchera pas de travailler. Et puis si l'une de ces maisons veut bien de moi, ce sera déjà bien, souffla-t-il.

-Mais bien sûr qu'elles voudront de toi, au moins une ! s'exclama Dawson.

Harry lui répondit par un petit sourire reconnaissant.

-Tu sembles triste, poursuivit la jeune fille d'un ton neutre.

Harry hocha de la tête en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Je n'ai jamais été séparé de ma mère avant ça et… j'ai peur que ce ne soit plus pareil quand on se reverra. Enfin c'est un peu bête parce qu'il y a peu de chances que ça arrive, mais je n'arrive pas à écarter cette possibilité de mes pensées.

Harry lui-même s'étonna de l'aisance avec laquelle il répondait pourtant à des questions plutôt personnelles. Heureusement, la jeune fille se tut après cela se contentant de l'observer plutôt fixement. Il en avait des frissons rien que d'y penser.

Les trois heures et demie de voyage passèrent plutôt rapidement avec Dawson faisant la conversation pour quatre sans difficulté. Harry lui avait par ailleurs posé plusieurs questions sur l'école, Dawson y ayant ses grand-frères. Dawson lui avoua vouloir absolument rejoindre la maison du serpent cornu, la maison de l'esprit. C'était, selon lui, la meilleure des maisons, la plus honorifique.

Les jumeaux ne décrochèrent pas un mot, observant et se lançant des regards de temps à autres.

Le bus finit par se stopper après être monté légèrement en altitude. Ils sortirent tous du bus, Dawson, Harry, Orla et Ronan restant ensemble. Le groupe d'environ soixante-dix enfants se dirigea à la suite de leur guide, Mademoiselle Saito. Elle leur présenta le mémorial de guerre, attraction principale du Mont Greylock. Elle leur montra une trace en forme vague de nœud Gordien sur le mémorial une trace indiquant la direction à prendre pour rejoindre l'école.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt environnant le monument, toujours dans la direction donnée par le nœud. Ils finirent par arriver dans une clairière qui repoussait les non-maj par des sorts anciens et puissants faisant vibrer doucement l'air.

-Bien, nous sommes finalement arrivés au portail de l'école. Comme vous l'avez sûrement senti, cette clairière est nimbée de magie et repousse les non-maj pour plus de sécurité. Pour entrer dans l'école, c'est assez simple : il vous suffit de faire glisser un peu de votre magie sur cette pierre !

Elle pointa du doigt une sorte d'obélisque au fond de la clairière sur laquelle des arabesques complexes étaient gravées elles se rejoignaient au centre de la pierre pour former un nœud Gordien.

-Allez-y, le directeur vous attend de l'autre côté !

Les premiers élèves passèrent et s'éclipsèrent sous le regard surpris des élèves. Harry s'avança, suivit du reste du petit groupe et passa la barrière sans difficulté. La sensation était assez particulière, un instant il était à un endroit et le suivant à un autre, sans avoir ressenti de transition.

Il regarda autour de lui, étonné. Devant, à quelques pas, se trouvaient les premiers élèves à être passés ainsi qu'un grand homme à l'air lugubre. Tout autour il y avait une forêt laissant juste le passage à un chemin de terre et de mousse menant à un grand bâtiment de pierres grises. Il y avait aussi une brume presque opaque cachant la plupart des choses au sol, il voyait à peine ses chaussures.

Dawson, passé juste après lui, poussa un petit sifflement et chuchota à l'oreille de Harry.

-On se croirait dans un film d'épouvante, dit-il en se frottant les bras avec un grand sourire.

Harry rit légèrement, approuvant silencieusement les paroles de l'autre garçon.

Les derniers élèves arrivèrent, suivis par la gardienne. Elle s'installa aux côtés du directeur qui se racla la gorge.

-Bienvenue, nouveaux élèves. Je suis Ridley Spickernell, votre directeur. Si tout se passe bien pour vous, vous ne me verrez pas beaucoup, je vous le souhaite, dit-il sombrement. J'espère que vous serez assidus et rendrez fiers vos professeurs. Mademoiselle Madison, je vous laisse leur expliquer le principe de la répartition, finit-il de sa voix monotone.

-Alors les enfants, il faut savoir qu'il y a quatre maisons. Sachez également qu'aucune ne vaut mieux qu'une autre, juste qu'il y en a une qui vous correspond mieux. Ces quatre maisons ont été fondées par les deux premiers professeurs et les deux premiers élèves, tous d'une même famille recomposée. Je ne vais pas vous faire un cours d'histoire, vous en avez un la semaine prochaine sur la fondation de l'école. Les quatre maisons sont : la maison du Serpent cornu, de la panthère Womatou, de l'Oiseau-tonnerre et du Puckwoodgenie. Maintenant, comment savoir laquelle de ces maisons vous correspond ? D'abord il vous faudra vous placer au centre de la salle entre les quatre statues. Pour la maison du Serpent cornu, le cristal sur son front se mettra à briller, pour celle de la panthère Womatou, la statue poussera un rugissement tandis que le l'Oiseau-Tonnerre battra des ailes et le Puckwoodgenie brandira sa flèche dans les airs. Bien, assez parlé, tout le monde nous attends !

Sur ces dernières paroles la gardienne et le directeur se retournèrent, leur demandant silencieusement de les suivre. Ils passèrent le seuil de la bâtisse par d'immenses doubles portes cernées d'un côté par la statue d'Isolt et de l'autre par celle de James, les deux premiers professeurs de l'école.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 9, en espérant qu'il vous convienne ! Petite question pour ceux qui souhaitent répondre : quel est votre personnage préféré (dans toute la saga).

Bonne journée/soirée.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 12:

Ils entrèrent dans un grand hall circulaire avec, au centre, les quatre statues. Sur tout le pourtour de la salle, les élèves des années supérieures les observaient depuis un balcon, sûrement accessible par le premier étage. La salle était absolument silencieuse, pas un murmure.

Ils s'installèrent tous contre le mur qui cerclait la pièce. Quatre élèves apparurent, d'années supérieures. Le directeur prit de nouveau la parole quand ils furent autour de lui.

-Ici présents les représentants de chaque maison. Une fois choisi par une maison vous irez vous placer derrière le représentant de votre maison. Mademoiselle Madison, nous pouvons commencer.

La jolie blonde sortit avec empressement un parchemin, le même que celui utilisé au début du voyage et appela le premier élève.

« Chandler Axton »

Le garçon s'avança avec impatiente pour se placer sur le nœud gordien, point central de la pièce se situant entre les quatre statues. Après quelques secondes, le Puckwoodgenie leva sa flèche, provoquant un immense sourire sur le visage de l'élève. Il alla se placer derrière sa représentante alors qu'un nouvel élève était appelé.

Quelques élèves furent appelés avant que le nom d'Harry sorte.

« Harry Fleamont »

Harry alla se placer doucement sur le nœud, fermant les yeux et expirant légèrement pour retrouver une certaine sérénité. Il les rouvrit en entendant un rugissement suivit d'un brouhaha assez important. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un cristal scintillant, un oiseau battre des ailes et une flèche levée. Dans son esprit il entendit un petit gloussement sifflant, sensation très étrange. Cela amusait apparemment Salazar le serpent.

Le directeur ramena le silence avant de s'approcher du jeune garçon.

-Monsieur Fleamont, considérez cela comme un grand honneur, cela n'arrive que très rarement. Vous avez la possibilité de choisir la maison dans laquelle vous souhaitez passer votre scolarité.

Harry regarda de nouveau les statues, mais un choix s'imposa instantanément dans son esprit.

-Je souhaiterai intégrer la maison du Serpent Cornu, murmura-t-il.

-Bien, approuva le directeur avant de se reculer.

Harry partit se mettre derrière le représentant de sa maison, un jeune homme très grand aux troublants yeux blancs et à l'air majestueux. Celui-ci l'observa rapidement avant de hocher la tête.

La répartition continua plus tranquillement, plusieurs élèves passant rapidement.

« Dawson Kelly »

Le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas énergique. Un rugissement s'éleva en même temps que le cristal du Serpent cornu s'éclaira. Un grand sourire barra le visage du jeune garçon.

-Serpent cornu, déclara-t-il distinctement et sans hésitation.

Il rejoignit Harry après un hochement de tête du directeur. A peine à ses côtés, il envoya légèrement son coude dans les côtes de Harry avec un petit gloussement.

-Et Monsieur avait peur qu'aucune maison ne le choisisse, murmura-t-il.

Harry le fixa un instant avant de lui tirer la langue et de se concentrer de nouveau sur la répartition.

Vint le tour des jumeaux. Orla fut envoyée dans la maison du Puckwoodgenie tandis que Ronan les rejoignait, se glissant aux côtés de Dawson et Harry.

Tout le monde fut finalement réparti, quelque uns ayant eu l'honneur de choisir entre deux voire trois maisons. Ils furent ensuite conviés à se rendre dans une autre salle, beaucoup plus petite, attenante au hall. On y entrait seul et la baguette devait choisir son porteur. Harry se trouva ainsi avec une longue baguette en bois d'If, mais ne ressentant rien de spécial pour elle. De son côté Dawson s'extasiait des flammèches qui étaient sorties de la sienne à peine l'avait-il touchée.

Après cette dernière cérémonie on les emmena dans une autre salle attenante au hall et qui était immense. Cette salle, qu'on leur présenta comme étant le réfectoire, était parsemée de nombreuses tables rondes pour sept personnes. Harry s'installa avec Dawson et les jumeaux, les plats déjà présents sur la table n'attendant que d'être entamés.

Chacun se servit pendant que Dawson menait une fois encore la conversation pour quatre. Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre élève arriva. Elle semblait un peu plus âgée qu'eux. Elle s'installa entre Harry et Orla, espacés d'un siège, sans se gêner ni adresser un regard à qui que ce soit d'autre que Harry.

-Marlène Fresnel, se présenta-t-elle, ne regardant toujours que Harry.

-Harry Fleamont.

-Je sais, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Peu de personnes ne connaissent pas ton nom je pense, ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Harry haussa ses épaules et retourna à son assiette.

-Mais, dis-moi, qui sont tes parents ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, lâcha-t-il finalement, agacé par le regard et l'air désagréable de la jeune fille.

-Et bien si tu es vraiment celui que tu prétends, nous sommes cousins éloignés.

Harry se crispa légèrement mais ne lui répondit pas, continuant son dîner.

-Tu ne trouves rien à dire, rit-elle. Saches que je serai bientôt reconnue comme l'héritière de la famille Fleamont alors je n'apprécie pas que tu te prétendes comme tel, peu importe qui tu es vraiment, siffla-t-elle.

Harry la regarda un instant avec dédain, puis retourna une fois de plus à son assiette, ne lui accordant plus aucune attention. Elle siffla une nouvelle fois avant de partir de la table.

-Et bien, pas commode la cousine, rit Dawson.

-Je ne la connais pas et c'est mieux comme cela, souffla Harry.

-Et par rapport à ce qu'elle a dit ? s'aventura le garçon.

-Elle a tort, mais elle finira bien par le remarquer d'elle-même. De toute façon, peu importe ce que j'aurais pu dire, elle m'aurait contredit.

Dawson rit de nouveau, envoyant une tape sur l'épaule de son nouvel ami.

-Cela veut dire que tu es l'héritier Fleamont, mais pas forcément le plus direct et qu'il ne s'agit pas de ton vrai nom, chuchota Orla en se penchant vers lui.

Celui-ci se crispa légèrement, croisant le regard énigmatique de la jeune fille. Elle finit simplement par hocher la tête, comme si elle consentait à garder pour elle sa pensée.

-Bon, on va passer à un autre sujet ! s'exclama Dawson. Je suis un serpent cornu !

Harry rit légèrement.

-Et en plus avec Rony chéri, celui-ci grogna au surnom, et mon petit Harry. Et Orly est dans la maison qu'elle souhaitait ! Tout est par-fait !

-Pourquoi avoir choisi cette maison, Harry ? demanda Orla.

-Et bien, j'ai juste senti que c'était celle-là et pas une autre. Et puis j'aime les serpents.

-Moi je les aime pas trop, ils me font froid dans le dos, couina Dawson en frissonant.

Harry eut un sourire en coin et regarda Dawson comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite proie.

-Ah ? demanda Harry, faussement surpris en sortant la petite vipère cachée autour de son cou.

Dawson lâcha un petit cri assez aigu tout en s'éloignant le plus possible d'Harry, c'est-à-dire en se collant à Ronan. Harry replaça le petit serpent alors qu'il riait aux éclats sous les menaces de Dawson.

Orla rit tout autant alors que son frère avait un grand sourire.

-Donc tu aimes _vraiment_ les serpents, sourit Ronan. Je suis sûr que Dowie va adorer partager le dortoir avec toi.

-Mon dieu, m-mais _ça_ va dormir avec nous ? couina-t-il.

-_Ça_, comme tu dis, s'appelle Alma, et oui elle va dormir avec nous.

-C'est un beau prénom, sourit Orla. Elle se pencha plus près d'Harry. Je peux la voir ?

Pour toute réponse le garçon sortit la petite vipère et la plaça dans les mains tendues.

-Fais attention, elle est encore fragile, demanda-t-il.

Alma regarda suspicieusement la fillette puis siffla en direction d'Harry.

-Qui est-ce ? Elle va pas me manger ? siffla-t-elle

Harry rit et lui caressa la tête pour la rassurer.

-Tu la comprends, souffla Orla. Elle est adorable, sourit-elle. Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

-Dans une animalerie, enfin si on peut appeler ça une animalerie. Elle ne bougeait presque plus, il lui caressa la tête en disant cela. J'ai pris tous les serpents de cette animalerie, mais les autres sont tous chez moi, il n'y a qu'Alma qui reste en permanence avec moi.

-Ils ne vont pas mourir de faim, les autres ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Non, j'ai placé plusieurs souris femelles et mâles, de quoi perpétuer des générations de souris pour plusieurs centaines d'années !

-Tu vis avec des serpents et des souris partout, s'étouffa Dawson.

Harry rit au commentaire.

-Tu vas voir, tu vas finir par adorer Alma, sourit-il.

Le garçon l'observa avec une moue dubitative tout en reprenant son repas, lançant tout de même de temps en temps de petits regards méfiants au serpent.

Le reste du repas se poursuivit dans cette bonne ambiance. Quand tout le monde eut fini le directeur reprit la parole.

-Les élèves de première année sont priés de retrouver le représentant de leur maison. Ils vont vous conduire à vos dortoirs et vous expliquer l'organisation au sein de votre maison. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée et une bonne année scolaire.

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle de réception et les élèves de première année se levèrent. Les trois garçons dirent bonne nuit à Orla qui partit retrouver les autres élèves du Puckwoodgenie. Harry, Dawson et Ronan trouvèrent rapidement leur représentant, le plus grand élève debout. Ils étaient à peu près une quinzaine avoir été répartis dans la maison du Serpent cornu cette année. Leur représentant leur demanda de le suivre et ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs pour finalement se retrouver dehors. Là se trouvait une immense clairière entourée d'arbres immenses avec un autre bâtiment en pierres grises. Il était situé au fond de la trouée, le plus éloigné possible du bâtiment principal.

Un sentier visible reliait le l'école à la maison du Serpent cornu un chemin de terre scindant en deux un pré de fleurs des montagnes sauvages. Il y avait quelque chose qui semblait irréel dans cette clairière, une atmosphère différente. On avait l'impression d'être arrivé dans un autre monde.

D'un même mouvement, tous les élèves suivirent le représentant et empruntèrent le sentier dans un silence religieux. Tous avaient le même air émerveillé, le regard se posant un peu partout.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment en passant la porte d'entrée ornée de l'emblème de leur maison.

La première chose qui attrapa leur attention, et surtout leur curiosité, était la forme de la pièce. En effet, celle-ci était circulaire. Rien de particulièrement extraordinaire, mais assez curieux en sachant que le bâtiment avait une forme rectangulaire de l'extérieur.

La seconde chose fut la prédominance du bleu, tout se confondait dans des nuances de bleus, parfois claires, d'autres fois foncées, allant du bleu vibrant au bleu froid.

Le tout était très chaleureux, on se serait cru dans un chalet confortable avec de beaux meubles en bois, des tentures anciennes, le sol en parquet clair était en grande partie recouvert par de grands tapis semblant particulièrement confortables. Il y avait également deux cheminées entourées de plusieurs canapés et fauteuils. Ces mêmes fauteuils étaient parsemés dans toute la pièce. Une immense bibliothèque faisait tout le tour de la salle et plusieurs espaces de travail étaient proposés cà et là.

Le représentant se posta au centre de la pièce et réclama le silence.

-Bonsoir, et avant tout bienvenue dans la maison de l'esprit. Je me nomme Edvin Foss, appelez-moi Foss. Comme vous le savez, je représente notre maison, mais je la dirige également. Si vous avez un problème, c'est moi votre référent. Chaque maison a une organisation différente. Chez le Serpent Cornu, nous pensons que les liens futurs se construisent dès notre première année et que plus nous avons de liens mieux c'est. Ne vous trompez pas, nous ne parlons pas ici de rapports de cœur, mais de liens purement pragmatiques. S'entendre avec beaucoup de personnes permet de partager son savoir et d'en acquérir un nouveau. C'est également autant de possibles liens professionnels pour plus tard. Vous allez être séparés en groupes de travail de trois, mais vous partagerez un unique dortoir avec le reste de la promotion de cette année, les filles et les garçons séparés.

Tous les élèves se regardèrent, se jaugeant.

-Bien, formez des trios.

Les groupes se formèrent petit à petit, Ronan, Harry et Dawson se mettant ensemble.

Foss nota quelque chose sur un parchemin, demandant tour à tour le nom des élèves. Une fois fait il reprit la parole.

-Les groupes que vous venez de former sont certainement des groupes d'affinités, j'espère que vous les garderez, mais ça c'est votre problème. En partant de ces trios j'ai pu faire des groupes de personnes ne se connaissant certainement pas.

Harry soupira doucement, il s'en était douté, ça aurait été bien trop simple. Ronan ne semblait pas plus surpris quand ils se regardèrent. Dawson, quant à lui boudait, faisant une moue désapprobatrice adorable.

-Alors, groupe Un, Harry Fleamont, Niclas Günther et Leandro Borges. Groupe Deux, Lata Kanuri, Ronan Murphy et Lynna Ardley. Groupe Trois Nell Moore, Salena Lawson et Haylie Beck. Groupe Quatre Alexey Eldarov, Kayly Copeland et Jeffrey Archer et le dernier groupe, Dawson Kelly, Sharleen Winter et Graziella Beltrami.

Tous se regardèrent une nouvelle fois avant que Foss reprenne.

-Bien, à droite vous avez l'escalier qui amène aux dortoirs. Il y a un dortoir par étage et il restera le même durant toute votre scolarité. Le vôtre est celui du cinquième étage. Quand vous entrez vous arrivez sur une large salle commune avec tout ce qu'il faut pour travailler et se détendre. Vous avez ensuite deux portes, une pour les filles, une pour les garçons. Je vous laisse vous installer seuls, essayez de ne pas vous coucher trop tard, demain sera une longue journée.

Sur-ce Foss les dépassa pour prendre les escaliers, sans plus se soucier d'eux.

-Bon, bah on monte ? demanda Dawson.

Plusieurs personnes acquiescèrent et ils se mirent en marche pour la longue montée vers leur dortoir. L'escalier était lui aussi de forme circulaire et semblait s'enrouler autour des pièces.

Au bout de plusieurs fastidieuses minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant le palier du cinquième étage. Avec beaucoup d'appréhension et d'excitation mêlées, ils poussèrent la porte.

La pièce était dans les mêmes tons que celle qu'ils avaient découvert en bas, la bibliothèque en moins, et la pièce globalement plus petite et sur un seul étage. Comme l'avait dit leur représentant, il y avait deux portes. Ils se rendirent vite compte que les garçons ne pouvaient passer le seuil d'une porte et que les filles ne pouvaient franchir celui de l'autre. Les chambres étaient similaires, tout aussi neutres. Ils se rassemblèrent d'un commun accord dans leur salle commune.

Harry était plutôt excité à l'idée de cette nouvelle vie commençant, même si un peu triste de ne pas avoir sa famille près de lui. Peu importe, il travaillerait comme un acharné pour les rendre fiers. Et puis les moyens de communications n'avaient pas été créés pour rien!

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux courts et d'un orange vif s'approcha de lui. Harry fut quelques instants étonné par ses yeux verts très clairs et brillants.

-Niclas Günther, on est dans le même groupe, se présenta-t-il doucement.

-Harry Fleamont, enchanté ! sourit Harry.

Et enchanté, il l'était réellement, il avait comme un bon sentiment, il sentait qu'il allait apprécier le garçon. Il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi, c'était une évidence. De celles qui relevaient de l'instinct, et Nora lui avait enseigné qu'il fallait toujours le suivre.

-Je sais, lui répondit le roux avec un petit sourire. Tu as fait quelque peu sensation tout à l'heure, gloussa-t-il.

-M'en parle pas, une folle est même venue m'aborder au dîner !

-Je l'ai vu, elle te voulait quelque chose de spécial ?

-Elle me reproche mon nom de famille disant que je ne peux pas être un Fleamont, elle se trompe mais peu importe.

Niclas sourit et hocha de la tête.

-Au fait, je voulais être sûr que je ne te mets pas mal à l'aise, commença Niclas.

-Et pourquoi je pourrais être mal à l'aise ?

-Et bien, je suis un vampire, sourit-il, montrant ainsi ses canines.

Harry se pencha légèrement vers son camarade, les yeux écarquillés. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se releva et reprit un air serein.

-Bah ça ne me dérange pas, je m'en fiche. Mais tu es le premier que je rencontre et je vais devoir te poser plein de questions, tu en es conscient ? le taquina-t-il.

-Puisque je n'aie pas le choix, déclara le garçon d'un air faussement dramatique, un sourire rassuré tout de même inscrit sur son visage.

Ils furent rapidement interrompus par un autre garçon qui se présenta comme le dernier membre de leur trio de travail, Leandro Borges. C'était un garçon plutôt grand, plus qu'Harry et Niclas, brun aux yeux chocolat.

-Ah, Leandro, commença Niclas, comme avec Harry je préfère te prévenir, je suis un vampire, sourit-il.

Leandro le jaugea un instant avant que son regard se fasse plus froid.

-Essaie de ne pas me mordre, l'avertit-il. Je n'ai rien de spécial contre toi, mais chez moi on n'aime pas ceux de ta race.

Niclas hocha de la tête, son regard également plus froid, avant de reporter son attention sur Harry, ignorant purement l'autre garçon.

Cela créa une sorte de scission dans le trio. Leandro se méfiant fortement du roux, roux qui ne supportait pas les gens « anti-vampire », et Harry qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer. A vrai dire il ne comprenait surtout pas pourquoi Leandro agissait de la sorte avec Niclas sans le connaître, juste parce qu'il était un vampire. Il n'irait pas dire qu'il détestait Leandro, il n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais il doutait qu'une réelle amitié puisse naître entre eux.

Leandro finit par rejoindre d'autres élèves, Niclas l'ignorant toujours en l'excluant systématiquement de la conversation et Harry beaucoup moins chaleureux avec lui qu'au départ.

-Hey, Harry, s'exclama Dawson. Je te présente Graziella, dit-il en désignant la jeune fille qui le suivait.

C'était une jeune fille châtain clair aux yeux bleus, très jolie. Elle hocha de la tête pour les saluer, souriant légèrement à Niclas qui lui sourit en retour.

-Elle est dans mon groupe, expliqua Dawson. L'autre fille Sharleen, je l'aime pas trop.

-Et bien je te présente Niclas, un des membres mon groupe.

-Et le troisième ? l'interrogea Graziella.

-Parti, et c'est pas plus mal, soupira Niclas.

Harry acquiesça.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Il n'apprécie pas vraiment les vampires apparemment, expliqua Harry. Juste le terme « vampire » a suffit à le rendre complètement fermé !

Dawson l'observa puis passa à Niclas. Il semblait légèrement méfiant.

-C'est moi le méchant vampire, soupira Niclas.

Dawson hocha la tête et continua à le regarder avec méfiance. Harry fronça des sourcils en voyant ce que faisait son ami.

-Je croyais que les américains étaient censés être tolérants, s'étonna-il, une moue contrarié sur le visage.

Graziella le regarda avant de rire légèrement.

-Ils tolèrent de loin, expliqua-t-elle. Tant qu'on n'est pas trop proche d'eux, ça va. Si on s'approche de trop, on est considéré comme un danger.

-C'est… bizarre. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, tout le monde est potentiellement dangereux, on n'a pas besoin d'avoir les dents pointues ni besoin du sang des autres pour ça.

-C'est plus facile de se voiler la face et de penser que c'est ceux qui sont différents de la majorité qui sont dangereux, dédaigna Niclas. Mais t'inquiète pas, on a l'habitude. Et puis, il n'y a pas que des intolérants, sourit-il en lui passant un bras par-dessus les épaules.

Harry lui sourit en retour.

-Désolé, souffla Dawson, penaud. C'est juste qu'on m'a appris à me méfier des autres espèces, et j'ai du mal à ne pas le faire.

-Après, chacun son avis, mais évite de les regarder comme s'ils allaient te sauter à la gorge, ce n'est pas sympa, répondit Harry.

-Exactement ! sourit Graziella.

Dawson hocha de la tête avant de sourire et de partir vers Ronan.

-Et bien, très sympathique cette nouvelle rencontre, ironisa Niclas. Heureusement que j'ai un petit humain cool dans mon groupe !

-Mais vous allez arrêter de dire que je suis petit alors que vous n'êtes pas plus grand, bougonna Harry.

Les deux vampires rirent.

-Bon, venez, je vais vous présenter ma meilleure amie ! s'exclama Graziella.

Sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit elle les attrapa tous les deux par une main et les dirigea à travers la salle commune de leur étage. Ils arrivèrent au niveau d'un ensemble de fauteuils et de canapés. Là, trois jeunes filles étaient installées. Deux d'entre elles discutaient gaiement alors que la troisième les regardait avec dédain.

Graziella gloussa, attirant par la même occasion l'attention de la jeune fille isolée.

-Ciela ! Enfin, j'en peux plus de ces deux cruches ! s'emporta-t-elle en se levant.

Les deux cruches en question stoppèrent leur bavardage pour regarder la jeune fille avec stupéfaction et colère. Avant qu'elles aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Graziella se mit à rire de bon cœur tout en basculant dans un canapé.

Harry et Niclas s'installèrent de part et d'autres de la brune.

-Nell, je te présente deux nouvelles connaissances, dit-elle après s'être assez calmée. Harry et Niclas, les présenta-t-elle. Harry, Niclas, voici ma meilleure amie Nell.

Harry lui sourit chaleureusement et Niclas hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Nell était une fille aux joues rebondies et à l'air enfantin accentué par de grands yeux bleus perçants. Elle avait les cheveux bruns coupés au carré.

-Harry Fleamont ! S'exclama une des deux jeunes filles précédemment insultée. Enchantée, moi c'est Haylie Beck.

-Enchanté.

-Et là c'est ma meilleure amie Salena Lawson ! On a vu ta répartition, tu dois être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, sourit-elle.

-Non, je ne pense pas, affirma-t-il. Je suis comme tout le monde.

-Mai…, commença Haylie.

-Je pense que ça ne sert à rien que tu rajoutes quelque chose, la cruche, s'énerva Nell.

Haylie, coupée dans son élan resta bouche bée alors que Graziella se mettait de nouveau à glousser sous le sourire des deux garçons.

-Venez, on va se poser ailleurs, elles m'énervent, souffla d'exaspération Nell.

Les garçons furent de nouveau emportés ailleurs, atterrissant cette fois-ci dans une sorte d'alcôve vide composée en tout et pour tout d'un canapé adapté à la forme de la cavité.

-C'est pas de tout repos de les fréquenter apparemment, souffla Niclas à Harry.

-Apparemment pas, mais je suis habitué !

-Ah ?

-Mes meilleures amies et ma petite sœur sont un peu dans le même genre, sourit Harry.

-Tu as une petite sœur ? s'enquit Nell.

-Oui, elle est humaine, elle va bientôt avoir quatre ans et mes meilleures amies ont un an de moins que nous, développa-t-il.

-J'ai trois petits frères et deux petites sœurs, sourit-elle.

-Fils unique.

-Fille unique.

-Enfin maintenant, Harry est mon _petit_ frère, se moqua Niclas.

-Toi, je t'aime pas, rétorqua Harry en lui tirant la langue.

-Mon pauvre petit cœur, soupira Niclas en posant la main sur celui-ci avec une moue de douleur.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de beaucoup de choses avant de finalement aller se coucher à une heure plutôt tardive.

Harry choisit son lit tout au fond de la pièce, le mur d'un côté, Niclas de l'autre. Dawson prit le lit en face du sien, juste à côté de Ronan. Les autres garçons se placèrent dans les trois lits restant, es plus proche de la porte.

La nuit passa rapidement pour Harry qui fut réveillé par un vampire lui tirant la couette en riant. Une fois habillés, ils sortirent du dortoir pour rejoindre les filles. Harry toujours grognons à cause du réveil.

-T'es pas du matin, dis-moi ! s'exclama Niclas.

-Parce que je devrais l'être quand on me réveille comme ça ! s'emporta Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce méchant vampire ? s'inquiéta faussement Nell.

-Il m'a réveillé comme un malpropre, se plaignit Harry.

-Genre, tout de suite les grands mots !

-C'est un vampire, laisse tomber, le réconforta Nell avec un sourire moqueur.

-T'as raison, acquiesça Harry avec le même sourire.

Niclas regarda de façon désespérée Graziella.

-T'es sûre que c'était une bonne idée de les présenter ?

-Non, affirma Graziella, mais ils auraient bien fini par se connaître de toute façon.

Niclas hocha la tête avec un long soupir. Ca promettait d'être festif.

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune de leur maison, plusieurs élèves étaient déjà présents. Ils n'en reconnurent aucun, tous dans des années supérieures. Le silence était prédominant dans la salle. En y pensant bien, le silence était palpable dans toute la maison, cela devait être une de ses caractéristiques. Loin d'être lourd, ce silence plaisait beaucoup à Harry. Une certaine sérénité semblait se dégager des murs incurvés.

Ils ne s'y attardèrent pas et prirent la direction du réfectoire. Grâce à Nell ils y arrivèrent sans encombre, la jeune fille avait une très bonne mémoire. Et heureusement qu'elle avait un bon sens de l'orientation, l'école était grande.

Quand ils arrivèrent, baucoup de tables étaient déjà prises. En passant entre elles, il salua rapidement Dawson et Ronan, accompagnés de plusieurs autres personnes de leur maison.

Ils cherchaient encore une table avec quatre places libres quand on l'appela.

-Fleamont.

Harry se retourna alors que tout leur groupe se stoppait.

-Foss, le salua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Installez-vous.

Ils s'installèrent à la table de Foss, occupée par Foss, à côté de qui Harry s'assit, et un autre jeune homme plus vieux qu'eux. Il avait des cheveux foncés lui arrivant en-dessous des épaules et des yeux turquoise surprenants. Il les observa tour à tour en finissant par Harry sur lequel il s'attarda beaucoup plus. Il finit par lui sourire en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Quelque chose interpella Harry et il se rendit finalement compte que c'était dû à la forme de cette oreille.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry repérait des personnes aux traits et oreilles pointus. Dans son année par exemple, il en avait vus plusieurs présentant ces caractéristiques alors qu'ils attendaient tous pour monter dans le bus. Ils semblaient également partager d'autres caractéristiques tous semblaient posséder une certaine beauté, quelque chose qui attirait le regard.

-Vegar Vestergaard, se présenta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Elfe, précisa-t-il.

Les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent à la révélation. Donc, après les vampires et les loups garous, c'étaient désormais les elfes qui sortaient de la catégorie « mythes et légendes » pour entrer dans celle « races existantes ». Harry était émerveillé, il avait l'impression qu'il apprenait de nouvelles choses constamment, que ce qu'il considérait comme vrai un moment s'effondrait totalement pour lui montrer un monde encore plus vaste. Il pressentait qu'il y avait encore de nombreuses choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'était même pas prêt à appréhender. Tant de choses à découvrir, c'était… magique. Il reprit un air plus naturel et offrit un petit sourire à l'elfe alors que ses amis commençaient à se présenter, apparemment pas choqué du tout par l'existence de la race elfique. Ça ne devait pas être une découverte pour eux.

-Graziella Beltrami, vampire.

-Nell Moore, sorcière.

-Niclas Günther, vampire, enchanté, sourit-il.

-Har…, commença le brun.

-Harry Fleamont, demi-elfe, le coupa Vegar. Dur de ne pas te connaître, le taquina-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il après avoir perçu le silence à la table, perdant petit à petit son sourire.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas un demi-elfe, avoua Harry.

-Ah ? Alors c'est que tu ne le sais pas, mais crois-moi, tu en ais un !

-Vegar ne se trompe jamais sur la race des gens qu'il rencontre, quelque chose comme le sixième sens elfique, expliqua sérieusement Foss.

-Mais… Je le saurais ? tenta Harry.

-Possible que non, montre-moi tes oreilles.

Harry plaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et se pencha vers le jeune elfe.

-Pas de doute, petite pointe, mais pointe quand même !

Les amis d'Harry se penchèrent eux-aussi pour observer une de ses oreilles.

-Ah oui ! s'exclama Graziella. En même temps ça ne me paraît pas si bizarre, tu es beau et gracieux et puis il y a tes yeux surtout !

-Oui, une couleur définitivement pas humaine, acquiesça Vegar. Mais c'est étrange que tu ne le saches pas, tu connais tes deux parents ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-Non, avoua Harry après un petit silence. Enfin j'ai des parents, mais ce ne sont pas mes parents biologiques. Ils sont morts, mais ma mère m'a dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux sorciers.

-Et bien tu ne dois pas tout savoir alors. Ta mère connaissait vraiment bien tes parents ?

-Oui, c'est la sœur de ma mère biologique, elle est non-maj'. Mais maman m'a dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à sa sœur, j'ai les même yeux qu'elle.

-C'est pas logique, réfléchit tout haut Nell. C'est évident que c'est ta mère biologique qui était elfe, mais si sa sœur ne l'était pas, une des deux a été adoptée.

-Leurs parents étaient non-maj' également.

-Et bien ta mère biologique a sûrement été adoptée par la famille de ta mère actuelle, décrypta Nell. N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Vegar.

-En gros, ça doit être à peu près ça. Mais peu importe, dans tous les cas tu es un demi-elfe, sans aucun doute possible.

Harry baissa la tête, réfléchissant. Il était un peu perdu au milieu de toutes ces révélations et ne savait trop que penser de toute cette situation. Il savait qu'il devrait en parler à sa mère, de toute façon il leur enverrait une lettre le soir même pour tout leur expliquer et les rassurer. Dans tous les cas, cela ne changeait concrètement rien pour lui ou sur ce qu'il ressentait pour sa famille. Oui, peu importe en fait. Il finit donc par relever la tête et son regard croisa celui de Vegar.

-Je suppose que j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur ma condition, affirma-t-il.

-Evidemment ! sourit Vegar. C'est un peu compliqué parce que ça dépend de ton lignage, et c'est quelque chose de plutôt secret. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on voit cela ensemble à l'abri des oreilles, expliqua-t-il. On pourrait se voir ce soir pour commencer à essayer de démêler tout ça !

-Ça serait bien, acquiesça-t-il, tu es dans notre maison ?

-Non, je suis dans la maison de l'Oiseau-Tonnerre, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je connais un endroit où on sera tranquille ! affirma-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Très bien, sourit Harry.

-Donc, tu n'es plus mon _petit_ humain, mais mon _petit _demi-elfe ? questionna malicieusement Niclas.

-Comme tu veux, ma _petite _sangsue.

-Quoi ! Harry, je t'interdis ce surnom, dit-il d'un air catégorique.

-Je m'en fiche, et puis je trouve que ça te va bien, sourit narquoisement Harry.

-C'est vrai, j'aime bien ce surnom, moi aussi je vais t'appeler comme ça, acquiesça Nell.

-J'en ai pour un moment je suppose, soupira, défaitiste, Niclas.

-Oh oui, quand Nell commence à t'appeler par un surnom, s'en ai fini, affirma Graziella avec empathie.

* * *

Si vous souhaitez en savoir un peu plus sur l'école et les maisons, je vous conseille de passer sur Pottermore, c'est assez intéressant !

Gros chapitre, beaucoup de nouvelles informations dedans, j'espère que cela vous plaît :)

Bonne journée/soirée


End file.
